Fate
by Angkeats
Summary: Twenty-two year old Troy Bolton hooks up with older woman Gabriella Montez at a Charity bash after the pair of them give in to the instant attraction they feel. Their night together was never meant to be anything more but fate has other ideas…
1. A Chance Encounter

Well 75% of you voted for 'Fate' to be the next story I post and here it is! Hopefully you can draw on the cougar-ism in New Year's Eve and 17 Again a little!

I hope you enjoy this story but as always, please review or comment!

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to write a few words & who support me endlessly :)

**CHAPTER 1**

"Allow me…"

A smooth, rich, husked voice infiltrated Gabriella Montez's ear as she accepted her wine order from the barman and went into her purse to pay.

She had no need to apparently, because the gentleman behind her queuing had already done the honours and ordered his own tipple.

Forty-five year old Gabriella smiled appreciatively at the young hunk in the black suit; black shirt underneath, all fitting his evidently toned body perfectly. He had messily spiked chestnut hair- thick and touchable and curly eyelashes surrounding his clear blue, dark-edged eyes.

"Thank you," her red lips curved upwards; the colour matching her floor-length but form-fitting red dress.

"A beautiful lady shouldn't be buying her own drinks," the man charmed, collecting his own drink and moving them away from the bar subtly.

Gabriella arched her brow. "I'm at least old enough to be your mother," she guessed amusedly.

The young man looked surprised. "You don't look it."

"Gabriella," she outstretched her hand, choosing only to give him her first name. By the glint of attraction in his eyes, he didn't really care about her surname, anyway.

"Troy," he returned, his own thick brow raising as he grinned at her. She'd like to say his grin was practiced, predatory even, but she was sure she was the only one of them feeling predatory right now. He had freckles dusted across his nose that only reminded her of his youth.

"The average age of attendees at this boring business party seems to be around forty," she remarked. "How did you get in?"

He smirked. "Gate-crashed."

In reality, his father had invited him. A father he barely saw, now that his parents had divorced; and who had already admitted to him he was intending to take a long trip hiking around the Himalaya's in two weeks' time, hence tonight's supposed father-son bond-fest. His dad was nowhere to be found, however.

Gabriella nodded at his cheeky response. "I see…"

"What's your excuse?" He batted back, his lips never losing their smile.

She blinked. "Female boss," she briefed. "I run the office for Dell's Car Design," she added.

"Oh," he pursed his lips, intrigued. "High-flying job…"

"What do you do?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "Go to University."

"University?" She repeated. "You're even younger than I thought…"

_Damn_, that put paid to the flirting they had just struck up.

"Does my age matter to you that much?" He wondered with a murmur as he leaned close, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Gabriella swallowed. He smelled incredibly good. Too good. It wasn't fair, really for a man to smell that good and such a young man too. Such a temptation placed in her way on tonight of all nights.

Her divorce had just been finalized, she was finally free of the money-sucking ex husband that she'd only recently found the courage to leave and since they'd separated, she had only bloomed with her new-found freedom.

"Just numbers, right?" She sipped her wine, testing the waters.

His smile was slow and his appreciative gaze flicked down her and back up. "Right."

"You came here to bed a cougar?" She wondered of his confident approach.

"No…no, you caught my eye as soon as I saw you move across the room and I just had to follow those curves…"

She smirked, lazily; her lids came down a little at his compliment.

"Let's get one thing straight, handsome, I don't take compliments…"

"Why not?" He challenged. "You are absolutely without doubt the most beautiful woman in this room."

"And yet I only took _your_ fancy," she argued.

"Oh, I don't think so," he chuckled lightly. "I just made it to the bar first…"

She licked her lips. "That must make you the _luckiest_ man in the room then;" she commented with a becoming smile.

"I dare to ask why," he breathed.

"Because you get to escort me to the dance floor…and you better be a good dancer, Troy," she warned as she placed down her empty glass. "Or I'll find a man my own age to be inappropriate with…"

/

Troy was a good dancer.

Gabriella wasn't sure if she were happy about that yet because her challenge had meant to unnerve him and she didn't like that the so far unshakeable Troy seemed far less affected by her presence than she was to his.

He was solid, all over. His wide shoulders were emphasized by his suit jacket; his slim hips under the jacket evident along with his slim but muscled thighs. His arms were rock hard, strong and bulky, she almost wanted to ask him for a feel such was her curiosity but she reminded herself where she was to start with, and then added in her age for good measure.

Forty-five year old business women did not go around feeling up young University men!

Troy, for his part, was dancing like a true gentleman, keeping her protectively close enough to make her blood throb around her body, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. She didn't know if she should believe his claim that he had watched her cross the room and decided to approach her; but then she didn't know that it really mattered if he was lying.

She liked what she saw. So did he, apparently. Tonight, she could have a little of the fun she had missed out on in her teens by marrying young; so young she never got to really enjoy her life. If Troy was on the same wavelength as her, of course. Maybe he was one of those gentlemanly types who didn't sleep with a woman on a first date in which case this could be a total waste of time…

"I can almost hear your thoughts," his warm voice trickled into her ear like smooth honey; making her startle.

"You can?" She worried momentarily.

"You're wondering where I learned to dance like this," he smiled and she pulled back slightly to stretch a wan smile across her face.

"Not exactly," she murmured, and then swallowed at his tilt of his head in silent question.

"You aren't wondering where I learned to dance like this?" He asked outright, amused.

"What is that insanely gorgeous scent you're wearing?" She enquired, changing the subject as his after-shave tickled her senses; and started a dampening between her thighs along with the feel of his hard body pressed to hers and those blue eyes connecting with her brown ones.

Her hair was a rough but stylish bob; black and wispy framing her face and down to her jaw. It made her look at least ten years younger than she really was. She wondered if he knew that, and if he knew that the red dress and lipstick were just more lies to her real age.

"It's just soap," he answered her question eventually. "I don't use aftershave…"

"You don't need to," she agreed, a little annoyed at this fact. How could he smell so good on soap alone? Was he sweating the damn stuff through his pores? The slight sheen on his upper lip coded her into the fact he _was_ nervous. Just a little bit. So she _was_ having an effect on him after all.

How odd. An ancient old prune like her; tickling the fancy of this strapping young stud.

His smile was still there, soft, teasing. He was looking at her intently, not hiding his attraction as he brought her close; the slow tempo of the music allowing him to do so without much notice.

"May I cut in?" Another male voice interrupted their eye-contact and Troy answered first.

"I'm sorry; she's taken for all of tonight's dances…"

Gabriella licked her lips at his claim on her; turning to nod at the man who asked her to dance to confirm Troy's statement. She doubted she could speak without laughing.

"Jealous type, are we?" She wondered lightly, amused by his monopolization of her time.

He tilted his head, studying her features, his eyes falling on her lips.

"I can bet that if he had you in his arms, he wouldn't be so quick to give you up, either," Troy smoothed.

She laughed and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I'm not some amazingly in demand woman, Troy. Contrary to your insistence otherwise…"

"You should be," he lowered his hands down her back slowly, making her shiver.

Somewhere deep down she hoped his large palms would fall on her rounded backside but he did the gentlemanly- and disappointing-thing by resting his fingers in the curve before her ass. Her huge ass, she added silently.

She had no choice but to run her palms up his chest and link her fingers at his neck, something she took great slow delight in doing to have a feel of his clearly magnificent chest- something his shirt did nothing to hide and the black on him just made him sexier somehow- more dangerous.

"Are you going to compliment me all night, or do we get to…explore the hotel?" She wondered of the venue where the party was being held.

She swallowed as he looked at her, surprised. Had she guessed this all wrong?

"The balcony?" He suggested on a husked throat; swallowing himself.

She arched a brow, tiptoeing. "If you want to play it that way, then yes, okay," she agreed lightly, thinking she would have happily skipped a little making out in the fresh air to go straight to her room- or his, if he had one.

"Uhm…" for the first time tonight, he looked out of his depth. She didn't let him flounder, however.

"I need some fresh air if you wouldn't mind escorting me?" She spoke out loud, meeting his gaze.

"My pleasure," his debonair masked slipped back into place as he guided her out and once outside, she shivered in the cold.

"Here," he slipped his jacket around her shoulders and she dipped into her purse for a cigarette, asking him for a light.

When he paused, she smiled.

"Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Well it depends what it tastes like," he mused, dipping into his pocket for his lighter and holding it up ready, but not igniting the flame yet.

He stepped closer, really close and squinted as she met his gaze.

"Tastes like how?" She puzzled, placing the filter to her lips, ready to draw in air when he lit the tip, but he grasped her wrist gently and brought it down, effectively taking the cigarette away from her lips.

He tilted his head, leaning forward.

"What it tastes like to kiss you," he explained of his question, using her surprise-parted lips to his advantage as he finally pressed his to them; gently sucking on their lush fullness.

Gabriella dropped her cigarette quickly as he pocketed his lighter and he wrapped his arms around her; kissing her deeply as she thrust her fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck.

God, he tasted amazing, just like his scent. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and dove in; giving her a taste of his wine and something else besides; something that accompanied the all-male smell and feel of him as he pressed into her; showing her under no doubt how much he wanted her.

It didn't matter that his age was probably half of hers and that she was not the vibrant, pert young woman she once was, his hands owned the curve of her backside as she tiptoed to reach him; ruining his hair with her curious fingers.

"Ahem…"

Another smoker had evidently joined the fresh air of the balcony and Gabriella drew away from Troy with a deep breath in; swallowing against the desire that clogged her throat. Her eyes were as dark as his were, and his scanned her face for approval to move this elsewhere- and onto the next stage if she was willing.

He looked behind him at the smoker, then back to her, caging her protectively as he grasped her elbows in gentle hands.

"Do you…" he began, then paused, that flash of vulnerability back.

"Come to my room," she stated. "Give me five minutes. Number 403."

He nodded, his eyes alight with hope.

"Don't disappoint me," she warned and he smiled, hoping she meant his attendance and not his skill in bed. If she expected him to be as experienced as lovers her own age she might be disappointed but he couldn't be faulted for his stamina.

He watched her walk away with her amazingly sexy backside swaying side to side, promising heels beneath that dress and he knew he would soon be getting to see them if he was lucky enough that she would keep them on…

/

Troy knocked on the door of room 403 and hoped the last hour hadn't all been a dream- or that Gabriella hadn't set him up with a fake room number to let him down.

When the door opened to reveal the heart-shaped face of his dancing partner, he felt a whoosh of relief shoot through his veins and then his eyes dropped down her, hardly taking in what he saw.

She had kept the heels on- red, high and sexy, but that was all. Every other inch of her was bare and her red lips curved at his stunned appraisal of her bare form.

He lifted his eyes back to hers; not seeing anything in her luscious body that would signify her alleged 'old' age and as he walked forward and she back; coming inside the room, neither much cared any more about the digits that formed their ages or the gap that came between those two numbers.

Body to body, mouth to mouth, that was all that mattered.

"Would you have preferred it if I had played coy?" She twinkled at him as they broke for air; eyes locking intensely.

"No way," he breathed, stunned and overjoyed at her naked state; and her utter confidence in doing so. She could have easily 'played coy' as she put it and refused to share her delightful form with him until they were further down the line in foreplay, but this way, he got to appreciate every part of her with his eyes before his hands took the journey- over her backside, cupping to slide up her hips, into her waist and pausing there; silently asking for permission to touch.

Gabriella appreciated his hesitation, it showed a mark of respect- it showed he wasn't an animal who wanted to fuck her silly and who was only in this to get into her pants for his own gratification. She licked her lips, taking one of his quivering hands and cupping it; laying it ever so gently over her bare breast.

As it was she sucked in a hissed breath at the touch; her peaks were already hard in arousal and she doubted he would need to do much to get her the rest of the way there if this one small touch was anything to go by.

Their eyes gazing; he adjusted his hand to better caress her, using the soft pad of his thumb to tease that budded peak; something she strangled a moan down at and instigated him to kiss her again, all the while he held her close and attended to her breasts, first one then the other.

His lips travelled down from her mouth, across her collarbone and then joined the fun; kissing and gently sucking on her aching tips that led an electrifying sweetness to release inside her, slickening her with it.

"Troy," her voice cast out as her hands finally sought his own hard flesh; something she had been distracted in doing up until now and when she finally drew him up to reach the buttons of his shirt, she took one look into his eyes before she ripped his shirt apart; sending the buttons ricocheting everywhere; something that he evidently enjoyed because he picked her up against his chest and kissed her like a man would; deep and hard and wanting and soon she felt her back fall against the softness of her bed; followed by the heavy weight of Troy between her thighs, pushing them across the bed into a better position to feel each other, any way they could manage.

Gabriella pulled away, pushed him gently against his chest until he half-leaned back on an elbow, a question in his eyes.

She answered for him as she knelt to unhook his trousers, but she didn't remove them at first. She let a saucy smile curl her lips before she cupped the hard length that she could see evidently lay under that black material; his size impressive for his age and she hoped he had the energy to match.

"Have you done this before?" She whispered, intrigued, watching him groan as his forearm went across his eyes.

She stroked his length up and down, her fingers arousing him quickly and intensely in the erotic moment as he struggled to keep control. If she wasn't careful, he was going to-

_Oops_, too late. He'd shuddered and orgasmed right there in her hand; against the fabric of his pants.

Damn, why did she find that sexy? He was either a virgin; or very sensitive she mused…

"Which part?" He wondered. "Seduced an older lady? Gone back to her hotel room? Come at the wrong moment…?" He added wryly with a sigh.

"Go clean up," she rolled back. "And don't be long…" She added seductively; wondering if his statement about himself being the seducer was entirely correct.

Well at least this way she wouldn't be viewed as a cougar quite so much, she mused. Not that she cared, the young man was more than gorgeous enough to take a few jibes for.

When he strolled out of the bathroom, completely naked; she lifted her brows and parted her lips. He really was beautiful, she decided. Every part of him was muscled, every inch hard and worked to perfection. His slim thighs didn't mind her; his heavily built torso more than made up for it and his magnificent form for one moment made her quiver.

She noticed the same look of uncertainty cross his face as he came to kneel upon the bed, crawling across it towards her.

"Haven't changed your mind, then?" He checked as she accommodated him; answering with a smile and by showcasing the packet in her fingers.

"Not a chance," she assured.

He smirked. "I get the feeling you're just using me…"

She stroked her fingers through his hair. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He shrugged, kissing her throat as he started up their foreplay again and he sighed as he felt her fingers drag down his back then over his arms.

"No…not at all…I want you, Gabriella," he murmured, licking her peaks with the tip of his tongue before he kissed down her navel.

"And you have me, Troy," she mused, unsure of his direction of conversation. To be honest she'd agree to marry him for the things he was doing to her right now, but he needn't know that…

"Will I see you again?" His breath fanned against her belly; something she didn't try to hide despite her urge to. His lips were already at her hip, anyway.

"Let's be real, Troy," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut as he kissed around her thighs and she paused, waiting to see if he would complete her pleasure but he hesitated for her response. "We would never have got together outside of this party so let's not pretend we can survive past tonight…"

"Then tonight is all I have of you," he sighed, his tongue striking deep within her and shocking her off the bed nearly with his intimate touch.

"Troy!" She gasped, clutching his hair, crying out loudly for him as he pleasured her with his tongue, then his fingers as he slipped two inside her and flicked her bud with his tongue; drawing wanton sounds from her lips she didn't recognize.

"How long has it been, Gabriella?" He breathed, determined to make her come before they made love.

"Too long," she gasped as she felt the edges of her orgasm rise; the inevitable hot-cold shivering over her skin and the overwhelming sweetness of pleasure gushing her juices from her body and onto his hand; something he grinned at as he felt her spasm against his fingers; deep inside where she evidently hadn't been pleasured for a while.

His kisses came back up her body; slow and tender and when his mouth met hers; she looked into his face and saw his inexperience painted clearly on his face.

"Tell me I'm not your first?" She begged, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Why does it matter if you are?" His murmur was against her ear where he nuzzled her, then kissed across to her mouth again, his powerful tongue-driven kiss raising her body with need against his once more.

"You should be with someone you love, Troy…not this way, not meaningless-"

"It's not meaningless," he assured her, cutting her off, then using the back of his finger to brush her nipple and arouse her further. "But I need to be inside you so tell me if you don't want this…tell me now before it's too late…"

She swallowed, knowing she wanted it just as badly and she thought for a precious moment how she could make his first time better, more memorable than a random fuck with an older woman in a hotel room. At the end of the day all she would ever be was the cougar who stole his virginity and taught him a few tricks, she didn't want the added responsibility of being careful, too.

He breathed in and out while he waited. That soft, adorable look crossed his face again. She smiled, reached up to kiss him softly and then she split the foil packet in her hands.

"Kneel back," she whispered, although he was already drawing away and she caressed him with her hand before she applied his sheath; enjoying the moment with more pleasure than was probably normal as she palmed his manhood.

He sucked in a nervous breath as he lay back down between her thighs, waiting her approval.

She smiled slowly, knowing what would make it amazing for him- and her if she were lucky- so she told him to kneel again, then hooked her calves over his hips.

"You can go deeper this way," she licked her lips. "It's nicer for me, too…"

He grinned, reaching up to caress her breast; pressing his thumb to her nub, too.

"Troy," she gulped in a breath, warning him not to play anymore.

Finally, he filled her with his heat; a strong and satisfying thrust that she gasped at; his size stretching her to quivering point as her muscles adapted. Oh god, it had been too long, she considered as he moved within her, curious of this position he hadn't expected them to take.

She was right though, he could push all the way in and coat his hardness with every inch of her wet heat; and he felt how he rubbed the fleshy mound inside her that brought her pleasure and even if he didn't; her whimpers told him she was enjoying it.

Tonight, he'd seen the most beautiful woman in the world cross the room he was lucky enough to be sitting in and now he was making love with her- giving himself to her- in a very intimate and yet basic; raw way that he couldn't quite get his head around.

"This shouldn't be this good," he heard her mutter as she fought her point; something he was also doing with a grimace as he thrust deep, deep within her and grasped her hips to lend friction some more.

"Oh god," he whispered as lights danced before his eyes and he felt his belly tighten as he sunk into her one last time, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh Tr-" She swallowed, his completion of her so tight and satisfying she felt like her throat was clogged with the size of him, not her body. She spasmed with her orgasm and clutched his shoulders to ground her.

He didn't want to move. He seriously did not want to move. Would she let him stay here the night? Or kick him out? Was he right about her using him? Was he one in a line of gigolo's? He doubted it. He kissed her forehead tenderly as they came-to.

"Your very sexy body is also very heavy," she informed him wryly and he nodded and rolled onto his back, laying his arm out to encompass her into his side.

She went about removing his used sheath with a tissue and gave him a smile before joining him; in her panties.

"Can I stay the night?" He asked, like a little boy might.

Gabriella lay down and rubbed his chest, figuring his epic night needed some follow-up.

"You better," she replied.


	2. Meet My Mom

Phew, okay first chapter survived!

I noticed a lot of comments around Gabriella's age but I wanted to make her life journey realistic- it might be 'more acceptable' to have her in her 30's but that's just not real…Hopefully all of you who have mentioned her age will see (along with the moral of the story) that age really shouldn't matter when it comes to love! I sort of based her on Vanessa when her hair was bobbed for a short while- that messy/sexy look in case anyone needed help picturing her :)

Hope you like the rest of the story! Props to Teddybear no1 for inspiring the cougar-ism!

**CHAPTER 2**

Two weeks later, Gabriella Montez was still thinking about that night of passion.

She and Troy had woken the next morning and without the excuse of alcohol; had shared each other again in a softer, more sensual way that left her wondering what she had ever married her husband for.

Troy might be a young lover; might be slightly new to it all, but he had satisfied her in ways she had only dreamed of in her second phase of life.

She was convinced she was doomed to be stuck on endless blind dates with grey-haired business men who were 'secure' but that night two weeks ago had proved to her she had a bit of life in her yet.

Unfortunately for her, her sensible side had gotten the better of her and she had left her hotel room on tiptoes whilst Troy was still sleeping from their second bout of love-making and she hadn't heard from him since.

Mostly because neither of them took the other's surname or swapped numbers or in fact; agreed to meet again.

That night was what it was and she was a little annoyed she found herself thinking about it again while she was trying to get housework done.

Her son, Jared was due home this afternoon and he would be staying at the house with her while he was in town, visiting during his spring break from University. He was the best thing to come out of her failed marriage, really. She cherished him and was proud of him just like a mother should be. But she knew the moment he settled back in his old room, the house would turn into his own personal hotel so she was cleaning up ready in preparation.

She headed for the shower once she was satisfied the place was spotless and she picked out an outfit for his arrival. Nothing fancy; but she wanted to show off her new wardrobe that came with the new-found confidence of being single.

She felt sexy, suddenly. Something she had never in her entire life felt before, despite being married for twenty odd years.

Her peach-print maxi dress was perfect. She checked her hair and moisturized her face just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

Jared was home! She flew down the stairs to open the door widely and instantly she grinned and threw her arms around his shoulders; so happy to see him she almost tumbled him backwards.

"Uhm…hi, mom," he teased, hugging her back.

She pulled away and tilted her head. "I see you four times a year. Humour me…"

"Ah...okay," he gave her a one armed-hug, an awkward grimace on his face.

"What is it?" She squinted, instantly suspicious.

He swallowed. "Well…there's something I have to ask you…"

She leaned out the door, seeing the rear end of a taxi up the drive.

"You need me to pay the taxi?" She guessed.

"No…well yes," he adjusted. "And-"

"There's an and?"

"Don't be mad," he began.

"Jared, have you brought a girl home with you?" She chided, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, actually it's a guy," he amended and she lifted her brows and gaped her mouth.

"You're gay?"

"No!" He shook his head and sighed. "He's my University friend. He had nowhere to go for spring break. I said maybe…because you have all these rooms empty…I said maybe he could stay with us…"

"Oh," she frowned for a moment, taking this in.

"Look, he's in the taxi, he said he can just go back to dorms if it's not okay…he wouldn't even get out until I had asked you…"

"Well, that's something I guess," Gabriella mused of this grenade of surprise.

When she thought about it, she couldn't really see that there was any problem with another boy staying over in the house, Jared was right from that point, the house she'd received in the divorce settlement had five rooms altogether. She just knew nothing about the boy and that made her uneasy.

"He's not a pot-smoker is he?" She checked.

Jared laughed. "No! He's studying to become a teacher, like me…"

She nodded. "Doesn't mean he doesn't smoke pot," she murmured under her breath as Jared looked at her and sucked his lower lip, his big brown eyes now in begging mode.

"So, can he stay?"

She tilted her head. "You best clean up after yourselves…"

His grin was instant and he hugged her, and then went over to open the taxi door.

Gabriella was surprised to see a tall, well-muscled youth fold out; turning to pin her with sky-blue eyes.

"Mom, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, meet my mom…"

/

She must have needed a lie down, that was the only reason Gabriella could fathom for her laying on her bed in mid afternoon, waking from sleep.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jared checked, pressing a cold flannel to her head. "You passed out; I almost called the doctor…"

"Why didn't you?" She wondered as she tried to get her bearings.

"Troy told me a cold flannel might help…" Jared explained of his friend.

Oh yes. _Troy_. The reason she had passed out at all! Where was he now, anyway?

"Where is Troy?" She asked suspiciously.

"He's sat in the living room. He helped me carry you up here and felt bad so he stayed downstairs." Jared shared.

"Felt bad?" She repeated confusedly.

"He thought maybe the news of having two guys to feed and clean up after might not have gone down so well…"

"Did you pay the taxi?" She asked always thinking practically first. Never mind Troy and why he felt bad, she knew _exactly_ why he felt bad and it had nothing to do with her son's unexpected request.

More to do with _who_ he was asking to stay.

"Yeah…look," Jared began. "Please don't ask me to send him back to dorm now after I told him it was okay to stay…"

Gabriella laughed manically inside her head. If only he knew! Her poor son! It would kill him. Not only that his old and divorced mother was having one-night stands; but also that those particular liaisons were going on with a 22-year old. And also, the cherry on the top being that it wasn't any old 22 year old, but that which was his best friend. Double whammy. She couldn't quite work out how he'd take that news.

_By the way, son, I had amazing sex with your University buddy. Hope that's okay._

And good god, it_ was_ amazing; she closed her eyes and groaned in memory. _Too_ good. And not to be repeated. She had to face facts. That was the best sex she was ever going to have over the age of forty and she ought to be grateful she'd had any at all. Things could be very different- and would be from now on. No more parties. No more young men…

Well, there were none anyway until Troy came along and did something to her insides that she still couldn't explain.

"Are you okay?" Her son asked. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes," she croaked, hoping he might leave. "I have a migraine and I need to be left alone in the dark…"

She heard him sigh. "Okay and what about Troy?"

_What about him?_ Her mind answered but her mouth didn't so Jared spoke again.

"Is it ok for him to stay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Her mouth answered so that her brain wouldn't betray her by listing the several reasons it wouldn't be okay for the delectable Troy to stay, starting with the fact she found him delectable at all in the first place.

"I don't know, you were just being weird about it…" Jared mumbled as he stood.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" He checked before he left.

"No, I'll be perfectly okay, thank you." She assured and waited for her son to leave before she rolled over and slid the cordless phone from the extension by her bed.

She dialed the familiar digits of her best friend and prayed for a miracle.

/

"You did what?" Taylor McKessie screeched, half impressed, half shocked at Gabriella's news.

"I slept with a guy who now turns out to be my son's University friend…"

"And he's at your house?"

"With my son," she confirmed.

"Well, what did you say?" She demanded.

"I didn't. I passed out. I rang you to ask you what the hell I'm supposed to do!" She exasperated.

"You passed out? Jesus, what did you two get up to?" Taylor mused.

"Can we skip the shameful cougar-sex part and get to the what I should do part please?" Gabriella prompted.

"Well, if he's staying there you need to speak to him about it, I suppose…"

"That could be dangerous," Gabriella countered.

"Just how good looking is he?" He friend remarked.

"Very." Gabriella conceded. "Plus I just don't want to go there…_I_ was the one who snuck out you know…"

"Wait a minute…he actually likes you, doesn't he?" Taylor guessed.

Gabriella sighed. "No."

"He does! Why don't you…you know…pick up where you left off?" She suggested.

"Taylor, did you miss the part where I mentioned my son?" Gabriella reminded.

"So? Would Jared really mind?" Taylor challenged.

"Yes!" She argued. "Wouldn't you?"

"Just go down there, introduce yourself as Mrs. Montez-"

"Ms," Gabriella corrected her.

"Fine, Ms. Montez…and when you have a moment alone just re-iterate to him that you're cool with him staying because as far as you're concerned the one-night stand door is well and truly shut."

"Nice," Gabriella commended her friend.

"The fact you passed out is going to clue him off, though. Good luck convincing him you're not interested…" Taylor teased.

"Well, I'm not. He had on surf shorts and flip-flops for Christ's sake. The night we met he was in a black suit and looked a lot older…"

"Surf-boys are sexy…" Taylor inserted.

"Not 22 year old ones," Gabriella chided- herself as much as her friend.

"If you say so. I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm going to go and face the music," Gabriella sighed. "Wish me luck…"

"Well you'll need it so good luck my friend," Taylor rang off.

Good luck and Dutch courage, Gabriella decided as she headed for the study before she went to the living room. Scotch before dinner was nothing, she mused.

Nothing whatsoever.

/

"Mom, why are you up?" Jared rose as she came into the living room to face the two boys. She smiled up at her son and avoided looking at the other male in the room- perched on the sofa nervously it would seem.

"I came to say hello," she ventured as Jared assisted her to a seat.

Only then did she look at Troy.

Yes, his hair was the same-soft and messed. His body was just as she remembered- strong and muscled. And although he was wearing more casual clothing; it didn't slow the rate of her heart or dim the memories of their night together. As it was, she had trouble covering the suck of air she made into her lungs to stop herself from passing out again- more from an old fashioned swoon than shock this time.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Troy Bolton, my University roomie," Jared introduced for the second time. "Troy, this is my mom…"

Troy rose and held his hand forth. "Nice to meet you…ah...Mrs. Montez?" He took a guess as to the title he should use for her, his expression giving away both his own surprise and his hidden amusement at this forced formal greeting.

"Ms," she corrected lightly. "I'm divorced now…"

"Well, I _am_ sorry to hear that," he offered politely.

Gabriella nodded, rising too, to indicate he should drop her hand and he gave her an intense look before he did so.

"I'm going to leave you boys to get settled in," she excused her exit. "See you in the morning…"

"Rest up," Jared called after her and she turned and smiled wanly at him at the door.

_Chance would be a fine thing_…

/

Gabriella didn't get any such rest. Her mind went over and over the details of her night -and morning- with Troy just two short weeks ago until her body was tortured with longing want at being so close to him, being given this second opportunity but with such an evil twist.

It didn't seem fair that she couldn't have him; but she had already resigned herself to the fact she couldn't. Still, having him around was going to be hell and with a break from work to spend time with her son- which now included her son's friend- it was going to be even harder to avoid him.

She hoped in some way that Jared and Troy would be gallivanting off on their own adventures and not wanting to tag along with her on her planned outings. She could picture the handsome pair fluttering all kinds of female hearts across town- and maybe some male ones- and she didn't like the tightness in her chest as she imagined that.

Troy, with another girl. With a girl, at all. She had been his first, he had said it wasn't meaningless and now she had to imagine him doing all the things he had done to her; with someone else. It irked her somewhat. She'd been gifted a night with the beautiful young man and now this was her punishment- watching him move on to other girls. It was karma. It was the best thing all in all. Now she didn't have to worry about their own secret.

Jared must never find out.

She was his mother and a role-model besides. She had to pull it together for his sake if not her own. Yes, she would be the perfect mother for the next two weeks and that would diminish any thoughts or feelings she or Troy may have anyway. There was nothing sexy about a housewife, she mused.

She tossed in bed until her tiredness finally won out; allowing her to sleep a few short hours until morning came.

/

Troy crept down the wide stairs, following the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen as he glanced behind him carefully for sign of his friend.

Jared wasn't up yet, that he could tell and he needed this chance to talk to Gabriella alone; their situation forcing some kind of conversation at least before this break could be truly started. The last thing he needed was awkwardness while staying in her house and if he'd had any clue that his room-mate's mother was the woman he'd lost his virginity to; he'd never have agreed to this plan in the beginning.

When she'd fainted on him rising from the taxi, he'd felt every cell in his body urge to protect her; to lift her into his arms and carry her to safety but he'd held back; letting Jared care for his mother in a far more appropriate manner.

Okay, this was an unusual situation, but there was no need for it to be awkward at all if they just talked about it…

He took a breath for courage and pushed the door that led through to the kitchen, finding Gabriella busy cooking breakfast for them, dressed in wide black pants and a shapeless beige top, an apron fixed around her in a matronly fashion.

He swallowed, still the sight of her setting his heartbeat tripping no matter how much she tried to disguise her figure. Her hair was still the same short; sexy bob; her eyes still as brown but this morning without make up.

She was pure and unmade; something that only made her look younger, he thought. Not that her age bothered him; or he wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.

"Hi," he offered and cleared his throat to garner her attention.

Gabriella looked to the doorway. He noticed her tense slightly.

"Good morning, Troy…"

"Look, we should talk," he ventured, coming inside the room and closer to her and he noticed her heavy swallow as she took great interest in her frying pan.

"Really?" Her voice was tell-tale high. He pursed his lips, unsure how to continue.

"My being here is making things awkward," he observed. "The last thing I want to do is ruin your time with Jared…"

Gabriella gave up using the pan for distraction. She twisted and flicked her eyes up to meet his; a monumental mistake because she was only reminded how that blue darkened with his lust and how those lashes felt brushing her skin as his full lips kissed down it…

She fought for words, fought for air, even and definitely fought for clarity as she cleared her throat of any betraying husk. The young man couldn't know what he did to her; she couldn't give the game away. That night was one night, never to be repeated. She told herself all the reasons why; taking in his outfit this morning of jeans and a long sleeve blue striped top.

Yes, he did look adorable and yes, that was something that made her ache to kiss him again but it wasn't going to happen. Never again. Ever.

"Let's just move on, shall we?" She suggested. "We'll think of it as a simple mistake…one night of stupidity…"

Troy frowned, about to argue with her words, but the evident entrance of Jared to the kitchen halted his words.

"Hey man," his friend greeted as he passed him, then looked back at him with an amused squint. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Troy quickly smiled. "I was just offering to help out with breakfast…"

"No point," Jared went over to hug Gabriella. "Mom won't let anyone else in her kitchen."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sit down while I bring it over," she told them as she ferried over plates of bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, tomatoes, beans, fried bread and mushrooms.

"Wow, mom," Jared grinned happily, tucking in.

"I figured you boys might be hungry," she offered weakly. "I expect you have a big day planned…"

Jared talked through his mouthful. "We're spending the day with you," he stated. "Like we said…"

Gabriella gritted her teeth together and forced a smile.

"But honey, you have your friend here now, I'm sure he doesn't want to tag along on our silly mother-son day trips…"

"Troy doesn't mind," Jared assured, and then looked to his friend. "Do you?"

Troy, for his part, shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I can entertain myself if you want to spend some time together alone…"

"Dude, you're coming," Jared said, then looked to Gabriella. "Isn't he, mom?"

She met her son's gaze and envied his naivety.

"Yes, of course. You're welcome to come along with us, Troy," she added convincingly.

Troy swept his gaze over to her. "Thank you Ms. Montez…"

She smirked at his formality.

"If you're going to be staying, I'd rather you called me Gabi," she said and he nodded.

"So, where we off to today?" Jared piped up, oblivious to the undercurrent in the room.

Gabi sucked her lower lip.

"I had planned to take you to the fair at Ned's Beach," she shared.

"Oh man! Bumper cars! I am so going to beat you this time," Jared grinned at his mother and she giggled and smiled back, suddenly at ease.

"So you say, son of mine…so you say…"


	3. Acting Weird

Just wanted to say thank you to those of you giving this story a chance and a try- I think some of you know me by now that I like to take something taboo and make it work and I hope you think I managed it with this too!

I really appreciated the loving words people; you know who you are ;)

p.s. please check out 'Crashing Down' by Bluebell140 :)

**CHAPTER 3**

Gabi wasn't sure what the reasons were that had led to Troy being invited to her house to start with, but she aimed to find out.

All three of them were traveling towards the beach when she raised the topic.

"So, Troy," she began lightly. "What brings you to our house for your Spring break?"

"Mom," Jared complained of her question, something she felt was a perfectly justified question to ask but when she glanced at her son, she felt a worming begin in her tummy.

This was obviously a subject not to be discussed.

"Oh…well…" She cleared her throat. "How are you finding University?" She changed tack.

"It's okay Ms. Montez," Troy assured from the back seat. "You may as well know…my mother and father have also divorced. And my father has decided to go trekking in the Himalaya's while my mother…" He sighed. "Well, let's just say she couldn't have me home this break…"

"I'm sorry," Gabi offered sympathetically.

"Way to go, mom," Jared murmured beside her pointedly.

"Jared was kind enough to offer me to stay with him," Troy added of the arrangement. "I appreciate your hospitality."

Gabi felt bad. She was offering more than hospitality for the young man; she was offering him a second home. Or she should be, seeing as that is what Jared had offered him. But how in the hell was she meant to treat him like a second son when he had invaded her body and her mind so? She thought it was a little unfair of the gods to pile that on her.

"Think of my house as your second home, Troy," she offered. "Hospitality is something you'd expect from a hotel, not from friends…"

"Well, thank you," he said again. "I appreciate it."

"Are we there yet?" Jared whined, sounding exactly like he had as a young boy, impatient to arrive at their intended destination.

Gabi smiled over at him. "Almost," she assured. "Almost…"

/

Bumper cars were more tiring than Gabi remembered. The waltzers made her dizzy. She point blank refused to go on the Octopus and while she laughed at her son and his friend enjoying the ride, she ate candy floss with a relaxed smile.

"I couldn't help but notice you were alone…" A deep male voice sounded in her ear and she turned, surprised to find a tall, dark haired, green eyed stranger there.

She lifted her brows.

"I'm with my son and his friend, they're on that ride," she pointed up to the Octopus.

"Ah…you're married, then?" The man guessed lightly of her mention of a child.

"No, actually. Divorced." She amended.

He nodded thoughtfully, and then pursed his lips. He couldn't be older than thirty, Gabi guessed. How strange that young men kept flattering her.

"Would you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" He asked, squinting as he waited for her reply.

"Oh…ah…" She frowned, thinking. Well, did she? She supposed it wouldn't hurt but then what about Troy? _Well what about him_, her conscience argued? They agreed that night was a mistake and she knew for certain it wasn't going to happen again so she should be looking elsewhere for her perfect man, right?

She smiled into the kind green eyes of the man stood before her.

"Okay…I'm Gabi by the way," she introduced.

"Felix," the man took her hand and kissed the back of it as they turned to head towards the Ferris wheel; something that unknowing to either of them, Troy and Jared caught sight of as they finished their ride.

Jared grinned at his friend. "Since mom and dad split up, my mom gets chatted up _all_ the time," he observed with a shake of his head, almost amusedly.

"She's a beautiful woman," Troy commented, receiving a long look from his friend. "What? She is…"

"Don't you start…" His friend teased. "Haunted House?" He suggested.

Troy's gaze was far off in the distance where Gabi had vanished into the crowd.

He swallowed, feeling a funny kind of hurt expand in his stomach. He guessed then that Gabi was serious about her night with him being a mistake. It certainly hadn't been a mistake for him, nor something he regretted but he could see her words on the matter were true for her. He was far too young for her to take him seriously he mused. And as much as it hurt to watch her with someone else…well he just had to suck it up.

"Troy?" Jared prompted. "Haunted House?"

"Yeah," he nodded, bringing his gaze back to his friend. "Let's do it…"

/

Felix was…well he was a little…keen for Gabi's liking. He had tried to kiss her twice and his hand had been removed from her knee four times and if she thought he was keen when she was dressed in these ugly old clothes then she didn't like her hopes in her new sexy wardrobe items. Thank god she hadn't worn any of those today, she mused.

She tried to part from him gracefully as the Ferris wheel delivered them safely to land but the man was determined to persuade her.

"Come on," his arm went around her waist and pulled her close where she pushed against his chest. "One more ride on the wheel…it'll be fun," he lifted his brows.

"No, thank you," she tried to step back.

"You're single, I'm single…" He posed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not interested," she told him softly.

"I bet you haven't had good sex for years," his smile creeped her out. "You must be gagging for it…"

"Is there a problem?" A voice interceded Felix' lewd words.

Gabi looked up, hoping her son was there to rescue her and found herself half relieved to find it was Troy instead. Only half relieved because all she needed was for him to go jealous lover on her…

"No," Gabi finally pushed away from Felix now she had back up. "There's no problem…"

Felix smirked at Troy.

"You her bodyguard?" He arched.

Troy smirked too. "You bet," he agreed in a low voice that would intimate he guarded her body in ways that weren't normally accounted for in traditional guarding.

The man lifted his brows.

"I see…well, it was lovely to meet you," Felix directed at Gabi. "So long…"

Gabi watched Felix melt into the crowd and turned to glare at Troy.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"What?" He defended. "I was doing you a favour."

"By acting like an over-protective boyfriend?" She accused. "Troy, we talked about this! We agreed it was a mistake and to move on!"

He frowned, irked. "Firstly I wasn't acting like your boyfriend, I did what any gentleman would have done if he had seen you being pawed by that guy…and secondly_ I_ never said it was a mistake. _You_ did." He arched.

Gabi parted her lips in shock, unable to say more as Jared appeared.

"What's up, peeps?" He asked.

"Your mom just got leched on by that guy," Troy shared whilst not moving his gaze from Gabi's. "I came along just in time…"

"Mom, are you okay?" Jared moved forward to put an arm around her.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Like I told Troy, I am capable of looking after myself…"

He pursed his lips at her dig.

"Well, I would have stepped in too," Jared admitted. "When you have two guys around you've got to accept we're going to protect you…"

"Well, you're my son, I expect it from you," she concluded tightly, turning to head back to the car with an angry expression on her face.

"Dude, you okay?" Jared checked with Troy.

Troy sighed with a shrug. "Yeah…I was only trying to help…"

"It's okay, man," Jared squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad you were here."

Troy nodded and headed back to the car with his friend.

/

Gabi was in white the next morning- tight, fitted white, that is.

It was her best church dress- white for innocence and purity and fitted to remind the congregation she was single now. Maybe she would meet a nice man at church she mused…

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" She called up the stairs, laying their pancakes and accompaniments on the table and she smirked as she heard them stumbling around to get up and get down stairs to eat.

They both came into the kitchen in their pajamas, messed with sleep and on Troy's part, sexy as hell with it.

Since when did 22 year old men have stubble, she wondered?

His blue eyes met hers, and then dipped down her body.

"You look great, mom," Jared kissed her cheek.

"I'm off to church. I'll be back later and we can go to the carvery for dinner…"

"What?" Jared looked upset. "What are we gonna do till then?"

She smiled at his sulky pout.

"There's a quad bike track two miles down the road. Why don't you take Troy and tear it up," she suggested brightly.

"Mom, seriously, don't try and be cool," Jared begged with his mouth full as Troy remained quiet at the table.

"Well, whatever," she sighed. "I have to go now…"

Troy looked up then, his blue eyes saying everything his mouth didn't.

_You look amazing_. _Take that dress off. I want you._

Gabi swallowed at that look as she felt her lungs pack up.

"See you later," she swiftly turned to go and Jared looked at his friend.

"Is she acting weird to you?" He asked Troy.

Troy shrugged. "She's _your_ mom…"

"I don't remember her going to church before," he puzzled.

"Maybe it's new since the divorce," Troy suggested.

"Did you see what she was wearing, though?" He mused.

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's not a church dress," Jared conspired. "Do you think she's seeing someone?"

Troy choked on his pancake, and then quickly recovered. "How would I know?"

Jared shrugged. "I just guessed you might be able to tell if she's dressed up for a date. I mean, she's my mother, I don't want to think about her that way…"

"And I do?" Troy challenged wryly.

"Oh, sorry, dude. Is it too weird?" Jared commented.

"Not at all," he derided.

"Okay. Let's just forget we ever mentioned this and get ready for quad-biking…" Jared changed topic.

"Good idea," Troy agreed finally. _Damn good idea_.

/

"It was meant to be fun…" Gabi commented of the quad biking idea as she sat down with Troy and Jared to enjoy their roast dinner- self-served from the carts.

Jared's plate was piled high but the cast on his wrist was the point of discussion.

"It _was_ fun!" Jared assured with a twinkle.

"Breaking a bone is not fun," Gabi gave him a concerned look.

"It's so cool," he commented. "Isn't it, Troy?"

Troy smiled wanly at his inclusion in this conversation.

"Really cool," he nodded.

"You're just jealous you didn't fall off and get a cast…" Jared teased him.

Troy actually grinned at that. "It _is_ pretty awesome…"

"See?" Jared told Gabi. "It's like going surfing and getting bitten by a shark…"

"Dangerous?" Gabi hedged.

"Epic," Jared adjusted. "Thanks for telling us about it," he added.

She nodded with a weak smile. "You're welcome."

"So, how was church?" Jared broached as Gabi ate from her plate gingerly, trying not to get gravy on her white dress.

"It was good," she enthused. "You should come next time, all the ladies asked after you…"

"Did they now?" Jared grinned and then looked to Troy. "We would go down a storm with the church ladies…"

"I'm sure," Troy agreed succinctly.

"So mom…is there anyone at church you particularly look forward to seeing?" Jared changed subject quickly.

Gabi smiled bemusedly. "No…why?"

"Oh no reason…just that dress, it's kinda…well…showy for church isn't it?" He suggested mischievously.

Gabi's smile faded. "Showy?"

"Yeah…I mean, if there _was _a guy, you could tell me. I'd be okay with it," Jared assured.

"I…there is no…" She stammered, looking down on herself in a mortified way.

_Her dress was showy?_ Did everyone think she was trying too hard? Trying to attract men's attention? Even at church? God, that was embarrassing!

"Hey, I promise, I'll be cool with it," he touched her shoulder, misreading her embarrassment.

"Uh, Jared…" Troy tried to intervene, clocking the scene with observant eyes.

"She is too good to be single, right?" Jared asked his friend.

"Uh, right…" Troy ventured. "But-"

"Mom, just tell me…is there someone?"

Gabi flicked her eyes to Jared, then to Troy, then back down at her dress and then she stood, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said on a shaky voice and then turned to head towards the rest rooms; a few interested glances following her there.

"See, she is totally meeting a man at church," Jared told his friend.

"Jared, I think that was a little insensitive…" Troy ventured carefully.

"What? No way, she's fine. She just doesn't want to admit she's seeing someone new…"

"That stuff you said about her dress…I'm not sure that was necessary," Troy insisted.

"Well, it is a showy dress!" He argued, enthused more than angry. "Tell me it isn't…"

"Maybe she just wanted to look good and feel good," Troy suggested. "It might not be to do with a guy at all…"

"Hmm," Jared sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you think I upset her?"

Troy cleared his throat. "She looked a little awkward, yes…"

"Awkward because she knows I'm onto something!" Jared grinned in a superior way, causing Troy to close his eyes in resignation.

The guy was clearly on his own path and he wasn't going to coax him off it; but he did silently worry about Gabi who was sheltering in the toilets. It wasn't until they had finished dinner and come inside the house that he got a chance to talk to her; something he was able to do when Jared went straight to his room and Troy himself hovered at the stairs while he watched Gabi head for the study.

He trailed after her slowly, not sure what he wanted to say, exactly, but knowing he had to say something.

"Look, you should ignore Jared…once he gets an idea into his head he just doesn't drop it," Troy's voice startled her as she sipped her neat whiskey.

She let her lips curve up, just a little. "I know," she agreed fondly.

"He really didn't mean anything bad about your dress…"

She stiffened at the touchy subject and the fact Troy had worked out what her real discomfort was; something she felt made her that much more vulnerable and open to attack.

"He was right…it's not a church dress, I suppose…"

"I think you look amazing in it," Troy husked; his gaze lingering on her face.

She blinked lazily at him.

"Drink?" She broke the tension in the air.

"No, thank you," he leaned off the doorjamb and came inside the study.

Gabi perched on the desk edge as he stood and folded his arms.

"You look amazing," he said again, not giving up.

"And I told you, I don't take compliments," she arched.

"I'm sorry about last night…" He offered, blinking his lashes down to his freckled cheeks. "I was wrong to intervene with you and your male friend…"

"Actually I'm glad you did," she opposed.

He looked up, hope burning in his blue eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" His squinted gaze and protective words lulled her into a false security. For that moment, she almost believed he wasn't twenty-two at all, but a grown man, capable of loving her like one; capable of protecting her like one.

"No, I'm fine," she swallowed another mouthful of spirit.

His gaze ran down her; and up, tracing the shape of her calves, thighs, hips and the in-out curve of her waist before falling on her breasts. Small; just barely a handful; but how he'd enjoyed peaking those tips and tasting them that night…how he ached to do the same, even now.

Gabi took short, tight breaths in and out as her body reacted to Troy's appraisal; the tingling outside and throbbing within accumulating in the stiffening of her nipples beneath her clinging dress. He could see her arousal, now. He was gazing upon her breasts so intently she was surprised he couldn't undress her with just the will of his eyes.

"Good night, Ms. Montez," he husked, blinking away his thoughts as he turned to go.

"It's Gabi," she whispered in the empty room.


	4. Fishing

_Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, like always! I know it took some convincing but I think we're getting there lol!_

_Lovezanessa23- thank you so much for adding your favourite line and I was touched you had picked that out! :D_

_P.s. I am all behind on my reading duties I'm so sorry! I'm in the middle of writing a story so I'll get onto it once I'm done with that._

**CHAPTER 4**

"Dude, today is the luckiest day of your life…" Jared burst into Troy's room to wake him.

"Why's that?" Troy sat up and rubbed his eye.

"My mom is taking us on a hike!" Jared excited.

"What?" Troy rolled onto his stomach and looked up at his friend in the doorway.

"She knows the best trails, man. Get up! We have oatmeal today…"

Jared left as quickly as he entered; leaving Troy in a confused and sleep-drowsy state.

Hiking? She was really taking them hiking? The woman who wore the floor length red dress like a pro and who looked perfect in her white dress yesterday was now taking them hiking?

He didn't quite believe it until he found her in the kitchen, wearing some zigzag cream and burgundy print leggings along with a long jumper and thick socks. On her head was a spirit hood; something that made him want to laugh out loud. She looked so damn cute! Running around her kitchen with a gray wolf on her head…there was something about her that just dug him deep inside and he didn't know what it was, but he hid it really well as he came to the table.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ms. Montez," he called over.

"Please, call me Gabi," she told him again. "You make me feel so old when you address me by my formal name…"

Old was definitely something she was not, but she was making a point in telling him so.

"My apologies," he extended wryly.

She laid a bowl in front of him and looked at the two lads.

"Eat up, you'll need it…"

Jared grinned. "Which trail are you taking? How about the Eagle Hunt?" He suggested.

Gabi tilted her head and joined them at the table with her own food.

"That's quite tough terrain for a newbie…" she commented of Troy.

"He can handle it, can't you?" Jared asked his friend.

Troy lifted a brow. "I should imagine so…"

"See?" Jared told his mom. "I love that trail…"

Gabi flicked looks between her son and his friend.

"Sounds good to me," Troy assured.

"Alright then," she conceded with a sigh. "But we'll go slow…"

"I'll make lunches," Jared hopped up.

"I'll help," Troy followed him while Gabi finished her breakfast.

Soon enough they were geared up and ready to roll; both men following Gabi until the trail became clearer and then Jared scampered ahead, leaving Troy to walk with Gabi.

"He's pretty excited," Troy commented.

Gabi nodded. "The last time we came up here; his father was still around. It was more of a family thing…"

Troy nodded. "It must be hard for you…"

She looked at him, surprised. "Actually, it's not. I'm better off without his father. But I know Jared misses his dad now that he's moved to Canada…"

"Canada?" Troy repeated, surprised.

"Jared goes when he can…Calvin- his dad- only visits at Christmas usually…"

"Why did he move all that way?" Troy wondered.

"Let's just say he didn't win any friends around here when the divorce came through and everyone found out he was using me for my money…"

"How long were you married?"

"Twenty years," she mused. How ironic.

"Really? He used your money all that time?" Troy was astounded.

She nodded ruefully. "I guess I knew it deep down, too. And I chose to ignore it."

"What changed your mind?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "He got into a bit of gambling debt and I had to bail him out. I started to realize then how often I had bailed him out…and how often he got into these messes."

Troy blew out a breath. "You're definitely better off without him…"

"And yet Jared thinks I should date again…" She mused. "After twenty years with the same man…"

"Am I…" Troy ventured and then swallowed, gaining courage. "Am I the first guy you've been with since the divorce?"

Gabi paused, closing her eyes against the images that threatened to haunt her day after day since their joining. She really did wish it had never occurred now- more to clear her addled brain than out of regret. How could she regret such a simplistically passionate encounter? How could she forget it, too?

"Hey!" Jared's voice reminded them they had company. "I found the hundred year old redwood!"

Gabi looked up to Troy's concerned eyes, those blue orbs flicking between hers.

"We should catch him up," Gabi said and started off to do just that.

/

"It's still here," Gabi awed of the gigantic tree that almost took over the forest.

"Wow…" Troy murmured as he came up behind her and then watched as she moved around the tree root out of sight.

"Hey, man, where'd' you get to?" Jared asked his friend.

"Just talking to your mom," Troy assured, making Jared smile.

"So, does she have a new man?" Jared wondered.

"I don't know, it didn't exactly come up," Troy assured.

"No?" Jared queried with an innocent smile.

"No, of course not. What do you think I am, a complete douche?" Troy snapped.

"I don't know, depends if you're coming onto my mom or not…"

Troy squinted at Jared, surprised he had noticed their chemistry. Well now what did he do? Lie?

"I just like talking to her," he assured.

"I'm kidding!" Jared slapped his back and chuckled. "Should've seen your face, though…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Thanks…"

"Hey, why don't we go into town tonight, check out the local girls…" Jared suggested.

Troy swallowed. "Sure, okay…"

"That's my man," Jared grinned. "Hey mom! Me and Troy are going out tonight, don't wait up." He called over to Gabi.

She turned and looked at them both. "Okay, have fun. You want to head back?"

Jared shook his head. "Nah, we'll finish the loop," he assured his mom.

"Okay," she smiled and led them on.

/

Jared was wearing black jeans and a black shirt unbuttoned to the chest while Troy favoured black slacks and a grey shirt with smart shoes.

The pair of them looked ready to break a few hearts as Gabi watched them come into the living room to bid farewell.

"Okay, we're off," Jared told her.

"Okay, take care," Gabi replied.

"Do we look okay?" He checked and she nodded, unable to speak.

She wanted to rip Troy's damn shirt open again actually, but her son didn't need to know that.

"You both look very handsome. The girls won't know what's hit them…"

"Goodnight," Jared bent to kiss her cheek before he ushered Troy out, leaving her alone in the room.

Alone and with hours to fill. _What fun_.

/

Gabi decided to flip through her photo-albums while her son and his distractingly good looking friend were out of the house.

She never really got a chance to spend time reminiscing over the old pictures and since her marriage had ended, she felt like reassuring herself that there was something real between her and Cal; even if it was aided by his greed to spend her money.

She curled up on the sofa and surrounded herself with albums, finding herself laughing and crying with each set of shots that told a story between her wedding day and right up to Jared's twenty first birthday.

It wasn't until she was on the last album that documented her last few years with Cal that she found the sad tears overwhelming her.

Jared was right. She never wore showy dresses before the divorce, she never revealed her figure or put herself out there to advertise herself to men- okay she didn't need to, but was her son trying to tell her she was mutton dressed as lamb?

His comment still upset her and although she had managed to compose herself in the restroom of the carvery; she hadn't allowed herself to let go of that hurt yet and so she did now, sobbing into her hands as she sat decorated with picture albums all around her.

"Hey…hey…" A concerned husk brought her startled gaze up and she realized that Troy was back. She gasped in a breath, thinking Jared was too.

"It's okay, it's just me," he seemed to read her mind and she frowned as she realized he had carefully removed the albums to sit beside her on the sofa, his blue eyes drilling into her brown ones- albeit bloodshot.

"You should go," she suggested on a whisper, feeling warm tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he insisted.

"Where's Jared?" She asked.

"He went home with a girl," Troy shared with a press of his lips.

"And you didn't?" She squinted, surprised.

"No…look, talk to me," he encouraged.

Gabi hitched a breath into her lungs, finding her voice uneven as she spoke.

"What Jared said, about the way I've been dressing…about finding a new man…" She broke down into sobs and he shifted along the sofa; not quite able to reach around her shoulders because she was sideways against the back of the seat.

He rested a hand on her shin instead, and the other on her arm.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you dress…or finding someone new…" He assured gently.

"But I did find someone! I found you! And Jared doesn't know about it, but he knows I have done something!" She argued.

"He doesn't know anything; he's just guessing…he wants you to be happy again…" Troy shared.

"If I look ridiculous then that's not going to happen is it?" She arched, shaking uncontrollably.

He winced and shifted to move, but luckily she saved him the awkwardness by moving onto the edge of the seat where he could at least slide across and wrap his arm around her shoulders and rub her arm comfortingly.

"You don't look ridiculous…Jesus, no way…" He sighed out his assurance.

He didn't think she could look ridiculous if she tried.

"You look amazing, Gabi…always…" He soothed.

He felt her body pitch sideways into his and her head tipped against his chest; allowing him to wrap his arms right around her, something he would no doubt regret later but right now; he didn't much care.

There was a beautiful, amazing woman crying her eyes out and he had to convince her just how beautiful and amazing she really was. She didn't deserve to hurt like she clearly did. Maybe he was just the guy to tell her that.

"He left me, Troy," she gasped in air. "He never loved me…He never wanted me…"

"Shh," he rubbed her arm and rocked her a little. "I'm sure he did…"

"No!" She argued through emotional tears. "Sex was never good with him! Not like-"

She paused. _Not like us._

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," Troy closed his eyes and swallowed to bypass her comment. She was basically saying she had better sex with him that one night than she had had in twenty years of marriage. For him that was kind of epic, especially as he had been so inexperienced…but she needed him to hold her right now, not freak out over some inadvertent confession.

So he owed it to her to stay calm.

"Twenty years of my life-wasted!" She exasperated. "All wasted…"

"No, don't ever think that," he commented. "You have Jared and this beautiful house and you have half your life ahead of you, Gabi. It's not over…you'll get another chance…"

Gabi gently pulled away from him and wiped at her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"You should go now," she quivered; resisting the urge to plant herself back in his arms where she had just been encompassed- warm and all-too secure.

Troy frowned upon her huddled form, pulling his arms back towards his body.

"Right," he let out a disappointed breath. She still didn't want him near her. That made him hurt in ways he didn't know he could.

"Thank you for listening, Troy," she murmured as he rose.

"No problem," he replied as he trailed from the room. "You know where I am if you need me…"

Need him?_ Need him? _

Gabi lifted her head at the same second he went through the door, leaving her panting in regret. Of course she needed him! Holding her, comforting her tears the way he just had now but the whole point was that she couldn't have him…it didn't matter if she needed him, wanted him or even _ached_ for him, none of that changed the stark fact that she and Troy were not meant to be. Ever, she reminded herself. Not ever.

She just wished her poor, exhausted mind and even poorer, neglected body agreed.

/

Troy watched from the corner of his eye as Gabi came to the kitchen doorway; more than a little surprised to find him cooking already if his semi-vision of her wasn't wrong, he mused.

_Oh yes_, he was in her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was thick with the tears she had shed last night and it was all he could do not to go and wrap her in his arms once more.

"Making breakfast," Troy replied nonchalantly. "Earning my keep," he added sheepishly.

"You really don't need to," she blinked, shyly looking down on herself.

She normally had time to start breakfast and change from her pajama's before the boys woke up but this morning she was caught in her cream silk set- trousers and shirt.

"Sit down and relax," he called. "I'll bring your coffee over…"

Gabi drifted toward the table and found a seat.

"Oh man, is that Bolton's legendary omelet?" Jared bounded into the kitchen, fully dressed.

Troy grinned at Jared as he brought Gabi her coffee and she almost choked on her own dry throat at the sight of his mega-watt smile.

"Yep," he confirmed to his friend, flicking Gabi a look.

She said nothing and sipped her drink.

"Mom, you are gonna die when you taste this," Jared assured her and she lifted her brows.

"That's a good thing I hope," she remarked.

"It's a very good thing," Jared nodded. "Why aren't you dressed?"

She glared at him. "I woke up late…"

Jared arched a brow, and then looked to Troy.

"I see…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She clipped.

"Nothing…" Jared held his hands up in surrender.

"Didn't you stay the night at some girl's house?" Gabi asked then, remembering Troy's words.

Jared nodded. "Just got back and showered…"

Gabi frowned. How did her son manage to look so fresh and energetic from no sleep at all, while she looked like something that was dredged up from the sea? Oh yes, his youth, she reminded herself. She was sure her early-morning reality would also put Troy off any ideas he had about them- if he had any ideas that was. She wasn't entirely sure seeing as he was being the perfect gentleman which shouldn't surprise her, but it did irk her.

She missed that mischievous young man who'd charmed her into bed the night of the party, where was he, she wondered? He wasn't a man to take one night stands lightly if last night was anything to go by- a night he could have repeated his casual sexual relationships with the girls in town if he wanted to but hadn't. It confused her. He had wanted her; he had targeted her and he had taken her. Why the big problem moving on?

"What would you like to do today?" Gabi asked Jared as Troy brought over their plates of omelet. "Thank you," she told him distractedly.

"You're welcome," he replied, holding her gaze, something not missed by Jared.

"Fishing." Jared stated, bringing their gazes up to him.

"Fishing?" Gabi repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah, why not?" Jared insisted. "Get a boat…out in the wilderness…"

Gabi made a face. "Perhaps you boys would be better off going without me…"

"Nope," Jared assured. "You should come, too, mom. Three in a boat, what could be more cosy?"

/

Gabi had a distinct feeling her son was goading her. She couldn't imagine otherwise why he found it so amusing to remark that the three of them together would make a cosy sequence. She knew he was sharp- and observant- but she hadn't realized he might have noticed something between her and Troy.

As it was, she was finding reasons- or ways- to get out of the trip. Even as they trekked towards the lake she struggled for excuses. She had to face it- she had none. Other than texting Taylor and telling her to call her with a reasonable emergency which right now she wasn't beyond trying…

"Mom, can you at least manage without your cell-phone for one day?" Jared complained as he caught her typing into the device.

She squinted at him.

"It's not work, honey." She assured.

"We have this amazing day to just spend time together- no outside world," he whined convincingly. She swallowed and turned off her phone against her better judgement.

"You're right." She conceded.

"Even Troy isn't texting his harem," Jared added with a grin, watching his mother's face closely for signs of emotion.

"Well…that is something," she remarked dryly.

"I know, he's normally always talking to some chick or another…"

"Jared," Troy's warning tones followed behind them.

"Dude, I'm just saying. Chicks like you an _awful _lot…"

"That doesn't mean I spend my entire day texting them," Troy argued lightly, amused at Jared's perception of him.

"No, just most of it," Jared teased and Troy mock-hit him, starting a play fight for the pair.

"Boys…" Gabi's authoritative voice reminded them they had company.

"Sorry mom," Jared bowed his head.

"Ma'am," Troy added contritely.

"Jeez, now I do feel old," she muttered as she headed back towards the lake.

"You know, I think she likes you," Jared told his friend of his mother.

"Good," Troy smiled wanly. "Seeing as I'm going to be here a while it'd be awkward if she hated my guts…"

"Since my dad went, I think she's felt a bit lonely…" Jared commented as they both began walking again.

"I see," Troy replied carefully.

"You know how I was saying about her meeting someone?" His friend continued.

"Yeah…you think there's a guy at church…"

"No, that was all wrong," Jared confided. "But I'm gonna set her up with a guy…"

"Really?" Troy frowned at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Jared smiled. "Sure! It will get the ball rolling, right?"

"What ball?" Troy asked nervously.

"Well, my mom dating again," Jared explained. "It'll be weird but I want to see her happy."

"You think you can do that in two weeks?" Troy marveled.

Jared shrugged. "I have a guy in mind."

"You do? Who?" Troy squinted.

"An old family friend," Jared shared. "His name is Ethan. Tomorrow night we'll set them up on a blind date without her knowing."

"We?" Troy repeated worriedly, not wanting any part of this plan.

"You don't want to see my mom happy?" Jared pouted.

"Ah…well I guess so…it's a little weird…" He ventured. Maybe not for the reasons he wanted Jared to think he felt weird, but still, it was weird.

"Okay, I'll call Ethan and tell him to get to Logan's restaurant for eight. We'll tell my mom we're going for dinner at seven thirty and not turn up…in comes Ethan and we're done!" Jared explained his idea.

"That's pretty mean," Troy frowned.

"What is?"

"Standing her up and not telling her about the date…"

"You're right; she might want to dress nice…"

"Jared," Troy began, and then looked his friend in the eye as he gasped.

"We'll tell her to dress up! Say it's a special dinner…"

"That's not really what I was getting at when I said-"

"You think she might be mad?" Jared considered.

"I'm not standing your mom up," Troy reiterated and Jared held his knowing smile down.

"Alright, I won't involve you," his friend assured.

"You're still doing this?" Troy exasperated, worried on two counts. One, that Gabi really wouldn't appreciate this attempt at matchmaking and two- that she might actually like the guy Jared had chosen.

"Yep."

"Are you two coming or what!" Gabi's voice yelled from a good few hundred feet away and they quickened their pace to join her.

"Let's go fish;" Jared grinned.


	5. Cosy Threesome

**Thank you for reviews!**

**CHAPTER 5**

The boat _was _cosy. Gabi had the unfortunate luck of facing Troy while he rowed and Jared sat behind him while she acted as some sort of cox- against her will and annoyed to boot.

She hated fishing, she had no idea why Jared had chosen this task and she was counting down the seconds until they were home again.

"So mom, are you free tomorrow night?" Jared asked.

She looked up, puzzled. "Of course, I cleared my diary for the whole break…"

"Good," he smiled. "Because I'd like to take you out for dinner…to Logan's," he added.

"It's very expensive there," she frowned.

"You should wear something nice. We'll dress up," he added.

Gabi flicked a look to Troy who; being in front of Jared happened to be in her line of vision.

"Are you coming Troy?" She checked.

"Ah...no," he declined, dropping his gaze.

"Oh…"

"He's got a date," Jared spoke up behind him.

"I do not," Troy sighed at Jared's antics. If he didn't know better he'd think he was trying to rile him up and force him to admit his liaison with his mother but if he didn't know about it, how could he possibly be digging for information?

"He does," Jared whispered across to Gabi.

Gabi swallowed. "Well, have a nice time, won't you…"

"I sure will," he agreed flatly. "Sitting at home, _alone_," he added under his breath.

Gabi frowned, not sure she understood the concept of a date held alone, but still, she'd given up trying to work out the two young men.

"Jared can you catch some fish now?" Gabi asked. "I'd like to get home before sundown…"

"Sure," he set up his rod while Troy shifted over and watched, not so bothered about fishing himself while they sat in strained silence waiting for a bite.

An hour went by with no nibble before Jared admitted defeat.

"I'm bored." He announced.

"Thank god," Troy cheered.

"Hallelujah," Gabi added for good measure.

Back on solid ground, Jared walked back beside Troy to discuss his plan some more.

"Look, I know a girl you can go out with tomorrow night," he whispered.

"Jared," he rolled his eyes.

"No, wait…at least you won't be home alone like you said…you'll have an alibi, too."

"An alibi for what?" He wondered.

"Me standing my mom up. She can't blame you if you're out with a girl…"

"I doubt she will anyway…" Troy sighed.

"Humour me. She's just your type," Jared assured.

"You don't know my type," Troy returned.

"Sure I do," his friend grinned. "Brunette, exotic…"

Troy blinked. How did he know that? He'd not dated anyone at University nor partaken in too much drunken snogging- especially not with dark haired, exotic-looking girls, he mused.

"I don't-"

"8 o'clock, Logan's…"

"Jared that's what time your mom is meeting Ethan…" He frowned knowingly.

"So, say hi," he suggested lightly, wondering if his idea would stick.

"Say hi to your mom while I'm with my date and she's with Ethan who you set her up with?" Troy repeated, seriously concerned at Jared's offer.

He shrugged, in typical young-guy fashion.

"Yeah…"

Troy shook his head. "You need help…"

"Okay, I'll tell Jade to meet you there," he carried on regardless.

"Sure, why not?" Troy mused. "If she stands me up too, I can have your mom witness the whole thing…"

"She won't stand you up," Jared smirked. "I'm sure she'll like you…"

/

Gabi had gone to her room once the three of them arrived home from the fishing trip. She stayed out of the way for the rest of the night while Troy and Jared played board games while it was raining heavily outside. Come the morning, she must have gone out early because there were croissants and fruit waiting; but no sign of Gabi herself.

Jared lifted his brows at his buddy and quickly tucked into the food anyway.

"I guess she's getting a dress for tonight," he mused.

"Don't you feel at all bad?" Troy asked.

"Do you have something to wear later?" Jared changed topic.

"Yeah, my dark grey suit and white shirt…"

"I think you should go with pale blue," Jared suggested.

"Okay, thanks fasionista," he teased his friend.

"What's the plan today?" Jared asked.

"Hoops?" Troy suggested of the basketball court in the driveway and it didn't take much to persuade them onto the damp tarmac to play.

A couple of hours later, topless and sweaty, they were still at it as Gabi drew up at the end of the drive to save spoiling their game.

"Hey mom, I'm winning 8-6!" Jared boasted as she got out of the car with boutique bags- confirming Jared's suspicion she had gone shopping.

"Oh…well done," she offered, watching the two topless men leap about for a moment before she went to move inside.

"I have to do something before dinner, mom," Jared bounded over while Troy bent and rested his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Alright," she agreed lightly, ripping her eyes from the naked expanse of Troy's back that she remembered only too vividly; not to mention the way his hair felt between her fingers…

"Can I meet you at the restaurant? It'd be easier…" Jared posed.

"Sure, no problem," Gabi quickly agreed, keen to get inside.

"Okay, see you later," Jared grinned, watching as his mother gazed at Troy as he stood and gazed at her.

"She's eyeing you up, man," he teased his friend.

Troy swallowed. "Nah."

"Better save it for Jade later," Jared winked.

Troy nodded. "I'll try…"

"Hey, don't look so miserable, man. She's a great girl; just you wait and see…"

"I believe you," Troy assured. "I just…don't do well with women."

"You will," Jared smiled. "Trust me, you will…"

/

Okay, this was embarrassing.

Jared was late. Twenty minutes late and counting. Gabi sat and swilled her wine around her glass awkwardly as she flicked her gaze around the room.

She had bought a teal green silk dress especially for tonight that wrapped over at the bust and came just above her knee- dressy but not showy. Her matching make up and delicate dangly earrings finished the look along with her toeless pumps.

"I could kill my son," she murmured to herself, then smiled wanly as the waiter caught her out and gave her a look.

"I'm joking!" She assured as he poured her another drink.

"Table ten, sir…" Came the voice of the maître'd and Gabi looked up expectantly, expecting Jared to be stood there.

"Troy?" She frowned.

"Gabi?" He said back, then looked to the host. "There's some kind of mistake, is this the only booking for Jared Montez?"

"Only one booking for Jared Montez- table ten," he repeated.

"What the…" Gabi echoed her own confusion.

"Madame, is there a mistake?" The maître asked her.

Gabi looked to Troy. "He set us up?"

"He knows?" He asked back.

"Madame…" the host hurried her and she smiled politely at the man.

"Err…no mistake, I'm sorry…" she told him as she watched Troy seat himself, slowly and with a deep thunderous look upon his face.

"He set us both up," he shot across the table at her, tense with unease.

"He can't have found out," Gabi whispered back, also distraught. "No-one but us knows about that night…"

"Then why…?" Troy marveled at the intricate plan Jared had woven to force them to be there, together.

She sighed. "I know he wants me to move on, but this is ridiculous…"

"Is it?" He arched. "He clearly knows something is going on with us…"

"But nothing is!" She argued. "We buried it all…we decided to move on…"

"We must be doing a pretty bad job of it, then," he mused, lightening somewhat.

If Jared had set them up intentionally then he couldn't be that mad at the idea of his mom and his friend getting it on. Although Troy wasn't sure his friend would feel the same if they actually were together. This was like a test. A trap, even. To catch them and accuse them accordingly.

"I haven't done a bad job of anything," she hissed. "It's you!"

"What!" He cast, stunned at her accusation. "What have I done?"

"The way you keep looking at me!" She hurled.

"Oh that's rich coming from you," he returned. "Earlier in the yard he caught you eyeing me up!"

"I was not-" she swallowed her lie. "I did not 'eye you up'," she contested.

"No?" He rebound.

"No! Heavens have I not made it clear there is nothing between us? Nothing," she added for good measure.

Troy blinked at her, profoundly hurt by her statement but not surprised by it, either.

"Right," he sighed, nodding. "I don't know why I'm here in that case…"

Troy stood and walked away and by the time Gabi felt the urge to call his name, it was too late, he was gone.

She quickly paid her bill and left, too, catching a cab ride home when she couldn't find Troy on the street. Where had he vanished to?

She clicked shut the front door to her house and looked around the dark rooms on the lower floor, hoping to catch him sitting there, quietly reflecting their dinner. She had maybe hoped too much…

"You look amazing, by the way…"

The husked tones of the man half her age startled her as she padded into the kitchen. He was sat at the breakfast counter on a tall stool in the dark. She turned toward him.

"You always say that," she accused softly.

"You always do," he countered, then grimaced, producing a sad smile. "I know it's over, Gabi…but I can't just turn it off…"

"Turn what off, Troy?" She beseeched, coming closer.

He looked up, all blue eyes and angst.

"How I feel."

"How can you feel anything at all?" She argued; fighting down her urge to admit the same thing to him- that she felt something for him and denied it daily. "We barely know each other…"

Troy stood, approaching but pausing before her. "I know how you taste, how you kiss, how beautiful your scent is…"

Gabi parted her lips, astounded at his confession. She lifted her chin as his thumb trailed her cheek.

"I know how it feels to be inside you; to make love with you and I know how you look when you come for me," his voice was nothing but a low husk, rich and edging on dirty; his words an aphrodisiac to Gabi's unloved body.

"Troy," she strangled out a protest.

"I know how I feel when I look at you and want nothing more than to kiss you; and how I feel knowing I can't…"

She swallowed, pushing her lips towards his. _You can, oh but you can_…

"I know how I feel when you tell me we have nothing," he added in a whisper, finally taking the lips she offered and claiming them with his own. Warm; firm yet soft, he sucked her budded lips and tipped her head back to slip his tongue against hers and deepen the union; his arms going around her to bring her close.

Gabi whimpered and clutched at his shoulders, finally throwing her arms about his neck to plaster herself against him; a memory from a not-so distant past they both ached to share again.

Oh god, this was too good, it almost hurt to want him this way. Gabi considered she had wronged someone in another life and now this was her punishment- falling for a man half her age; how she justified falling for someone she had barely gotten to know was beyond her so maybe she would concede it was merely a sexual attraction.

Honestly, as he wrapped her close and kissed her senseless, she had no clue what was the real reason for this insanity, only that they were treading a very dangerous wire while they indulged in it.

"Jared," she gasped. "What about Jared?"

Troy stiffened. "I thought he had seen us, then," he confided of her sudden break.

"He could," she stroked his hair with worry etching her face.

Troy gazed at her, then kissed her lips tenderly.

"He did set us up…"

"That doesn't mean it was for the right reasons…"

"He might be testing us," Troy agreed.

"Oh god, I've already failed," she groaned and stumbled back; walking away from him to create space.

He lifted his hands towards her, then dropped them, seeing her guilt and resigning himself to being rejected- again.

"It's okay; you don't need to say it. I already know," he assured with a nod.

"No, Troy…" she begged as he turned toward the door.

"Gabi, please," his whisper of a voice told her he was emotional enough as it was, without her uncertainty to add to the equation. "Just say goodnight, okay?" He asked.

She sucked in and let out a shocked and hurt breath. He was hurting, too. Because of her. She felt ashamed.

"Okay. Goodnight." She offered.

He nodded and walked away but the night didn't feel good for her at all. And she wasn't sure it ever would.

/

"How did the date go with Jade?"

Troy ignored Jared's stupid question and remained under his duvet.

"You know full well how it went," Troy answered when he felt Jared sit down on the bed edge.

"How can I, I wasn't there?" Jared remarked innocently.

Troy flipped his duvet back to squint at his friend.

"There was no Jade. You set me up to have dinner with your mom…"

"No!" Jared faked shock. "You had dinner with my _mom_?"

"It was a complete suck-fest by the way," Troy added for good measure.

"Really?" Jared looked concerned. "How come?"

"Because, idiot, she thought she was having dinner with her darling son and instead she got me!" Troy fumed.

"Well, I'm sure she wasn't rude about it…" Jared led.

Troy stared at his friend. "Do you think there's something going on between me and your mom?" He asked directly.

"No," his friend answered and Troy sighed in relief. "I _know_ there is…"

"What!" Troy grizzled. "What do you base your knowledge on, exactly?" Troy demanded.

"Oh, please. You stare at her; she stares at you…don't think I don't see it. And you're always talking…"

"Talking is a crime now?" Troy arched.

"No, but I don't see you 'talking' to girls our own age, Troy. I don't see you spending the night with them or even interested in them if I am honest. And considering the amount of time you spend looking at my mom, I dismissed the possibility of you being gay and went with my gut feeling that you like older gals…"

Troy tossed the duvet back over his head.

"There's no use hiding," Jared pointed out.

"Look, so what if your mom is hot?" He ground out. "Nothing is going to happen so it's the end of the conversation…"

"Maybe not," Jared conceded.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Troy stated.

"Troy, I'm not mad at you," Jared clarified.

"You're not?" Troy ventured.

"No man, if you like my mom, then you like my mom. I mean don't get me wrong it's kinda weird, but what are we going to do to make her like you back?"

"What?" Troy flipped the duvet back down.

"Well she _clearly_ fancies you," he observed. "I think you should walk around with your top off more…"

"You_ want_ your mom to fancy me?" He puzzled.

"Well at least I know you're not gonna be an asshole to her and try and act like my dad…"

"Dude, nothing is going on with me and your mom," Troy assured. "Nor will it. You're right. It's too damn weird…"

"Well, if you're sure," Jared commented.

"I'm sure. Can we please stop talking about it?"

Jared shrugged. "Breakfast is ready. We're going to the market today…"

"Oh, joy," Troy groaned and covered his face again.

"See you down stairs, dude!" Jared called as he went.

If he was lucky, Troy conceded, he might just get eaten alive by his duvet.


	6. Freaked Out

_Fudge- I was thinking something along the lines of Michael Copon for Jared- he played Felix in One Tree Hill. Not as arrogant; but definitely as cheeky lol. _

_Thanks all for reviews :D_

**CHAPTER 6**

"Can you carry these?" Gabi held up the three bags of produce she had so far purchased and Troy smiled flatly.

"Sure…"

"Where is my son, anyway?"

Troy twisted and cast looks about him.

"I believe he's chatting up the fruit stall vendor…" He commented lightly of his friend.

"Is he nice to girls?" Gabi asked Troy worriedly.

"How would I know?" He frowned. "I'm not a girl…"

"Well, do you see how he is with them? Does he not call them or anything bad like that?"

"You mean something bad like have a one night stand?" He asked pointedly.

She blinked, turning to meet his gaze.

"Can we at least be friends?" She asked softly.

He startled at her request. He hadn't meant to sound critical.

"Yeah…of course…" He quickly conceded.

"Good…because I-"

"Mom!" Jared bounded over, breathlessly.

Gabi let out a breath of annoyance at his interruption.

"Yes, son?"

"Anna is going to bring me home later, is it okay if I catch you for dinner?" He asked.

Gabi squinted suspiciously. "Last time you not only stood me up but you let your friend Troy take your place…"

Jared smiled sweetly. "I thought you'd like a night alone to get to know each other…"

Gabi gave him a parental look.

"O-kay," Jared mused. "So, I'll catch you later?"

She nodded, glad on some level that her son was enjoying his time at home even if it was to go off with a girl and come home when he felt like it. That was what having kids was about, she supposed.

"What else do you need?" Troy's voice brought her round.

She looked up. _I need you to kiss me. _That wasn't what she said, of course, but it was honestly what popped into her mind.

"Some fruit and vegetables and some milk and eggs," she recounted, avoiding holding his gaze for too long.

Her son's little game had reminded her she had no place finding his friend attractive let alone acting on it the way she had last night with that kiss. That sensational, exquisite, far too short kiss that only told her how good they were together rather than convincing her of the opposite like her brain tried to.

"You know, we could take the scenic route home and catch the sun going down at Keller's peak," Troy suggested as she examined oranges and tossed them into the string bag he held open for her.

She gave him a look. "Make-out point?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Everyone in town knows Keller's peak is make-out point," she expanded.

"I'm not from town," he reminded her softly and she blushed. _Oh boy_, she'd just made an utter fool of herself. Again.

She cleared her throat and waited for the colour in her cheeks to die down.

"I'd like to see the sunset," she conceded with a high voice.

"Alright," he nodded.

She drove them up there and climbed onto the bonnet of her car; leaning back against the windshield to get a good view of the sun lowering on the horizon and Troy; who stood at the edge of the bonnet, looked down her with an affectionate smile.

"You really surprise me, sometimes…" he remarked, perching on the edge of the bonnet.

"Oh? How?" She wondered.

He smiled and came to sit beside her, scooping his knees up into his arms.

"Just how you wear a dress so perfectly and yet you can go hiking and lay on a car bonnet with the best of them…"

"I'm not much like a mom should be, huh?" She remarked.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You're a great mother."

"Why couldn't you go to your mother's this spring?" She asked with a soft voice.

He sighed and laid back with her, but folded his hands on his tummy.

"She met someone," Troy ventured. "But he's more important to her than me…"

"Troy…" Gabi cast, reaching over for his hand. He let her take it.

"I guess I knew once they split that something would change but it's hard to think they don't care about me now…"

"They do care," she assured, using her other hand to sandwich his between hers. "I can promise you they really do care…"

"Then why didn't anyone want me home this spring?" He wondered tightly, feeling tears breach his eyes.

"Hey," she rolled up and looked into his face where he closed his eyes so she wouldn't see.

"We want you," she said of her and Jared. "Me and Jared want you here this spring, okay?"

He nodded his head, fighting his apparent hurt.

"Troy, oh god, you should know by now that _I_ want you… I want you but I can't have you…I really can't h-"

His eyes popped open and paused her speech with their direct intensity.

She leaned down and placed a kiss upon his mouth, just short, just tender.

He cupped her face and smiled. "I want you, too…"

"I know," she smiled sadly. "And you know why we can't have this…"

"You're going to have to keep telling me because the reasons why fade away every time I look at you…" he confessed.

"Troy," she begged of his romantic statement.

"Let's go home," he said merely in return.

/

They had made it to the stairs and then they had collapsed there, kissing, touching, and pressing closer together for more. Their mouths were hungry; their bodies desperate for contact and as Troy ground gently against her softness, Gabi felt his answering hardness between her thighs and sighed out, remembering exactly how it felt to encompass that impressive manhood deep inside her secrecy. How she ached to do that again…

God knew how they had come about kissing like this, she thought that conversation was over when they'd gotten back into the car and then one look between them as they'd come inside had ignited the flame; sending them both carelessly toward the bedroom; the journey to which was now delayed.

"Troy, no," she gasped as he kissed down her collarbone and pulled at her v-neck jumper to find more flesh, pressing lips to her sensitive mound that sat below her top, untamed by a bra.

"Jesus, Gabi, no bra?" He marveled, suckling her hard tip into his mouth, pressing his heat into her once more.

She let out a wanton sound, loud and uninhibited and they both froze when the sound of the front door opening interrupted them both.

Troy sucked in a breath and looked to Gabi instantly.

"Troy?" Jared's voice checked. From his viewpoint, he could only really see Troy.

"Mom?" He added as he tilted his head.

Gabi pushed against Troy's chest and he sat up on the step with a blush as he dangled a hand between his thighs to hide his state of arousal.

"Jared…" Gabi adjusted her top then shakily stood. "This isn't what you think…"

Jared spurted out some laughter. "It isn't?" He arched.

"Okay maybe it is," she amended. "But it's not going to happen again, I promise you…"

Jared looked between her and his embarrassed friend, his eyes flicking side to side while silence stretched the air between them.

"I'm sorry, man," Troy eventually added as he pained to sit in silence.

Jared nodded, half perturbed at having seen his friend making out with his mom and half amused at their level of guilt and denial. Wasn't he already pushing them in this direction? He just hadn't banked on seeing it come about quite this evidently…

"Okay, whatever," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I just came to say I'm making dinner, I'm starting now…"

"I'll help you," Gabi quickly offered and Jared put his hand up.

"I'm cooking. You…relax. Or whatever you want to do until it's ready…" he added under his breath amusedly.

"Oh god!" Gabi covered her face with his hands as he went out.

"That was bad," Troy conceded.

"This has got to stop," she added.

He nodded, sad but understanding. "He's bound to freak out sooner or later…"

"I just…" She paused, reticent to share her feelings.

"I know," he agreed simply of her unspoken words.

"Then how do we do this?" She wondered. "How do we stay apart?"

"We've tried denying it…tried avoiding it…tried giving into it," he considered.

"Maybe I should just stay out of the way," she suggested simply.

"No, this is your house. If anyone should disappear then it's me…"

"Jared invited you as a guest," she shook her head against that idea.

He looked at her for a long moment while the strain of being caught showed on her face.

"Are you okay?" Troy helped her up and came up a step to look into her face.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He cupped her cheek and smiled. "I best go help out…"

She nodded again and licked her lips and when he leaned down to kiss her, she dodged the caress.

"I best get changed for dinner," she said softly and turned up the stairs before he could say anything.

It seemed to Troy that Gabi was all for the blinding passion they shared and happy for his kisses and wanton for his body; but when it came to being more- being intimate in an emotional way, she backed off completely. She hadn't liked him comforting her, she didn't like tender kisses and they had never really hugged…a seed of doubt planted in his mind that maybe all she wanted him for was his youthful looks after-all. And the real Troy would be shunned again.

/

"Ok, tell me honestly, how freaked out are you on a scale of one to ten?" Troy asked Jared as he entered the kitchen with a hand through his hair.

"About a six," Jared shared. "More so because of the stairs then seeing you making out with my mom…"

"Look, it won't happen again," Troy assured.

Jared gave him a look and passed him potatoes to peel.

"I mean it," Troy assured.

"Just…try not using the stairs next time," he suggested, then turned and went back to making his meal.

Troy frowned. "I don't think I would be this cool if you were kissing_ my_ mom," he admitted.

Jared shrugged. "It makes her happy."

"Well," Troy sighed, not sure this was true.

"It will," Jared added ambiguously.

"What do you mean 'it will'?" Troy mused. "It's not going to happen again."

"So you say…"

"Look, I'm not the guy you're looking for your mom to be with, right? That guy is older and mature and…not me," he reiterated.

"I suppose so," Jared agreed non-comitally.

Troy sighed out, not sure what to make of his friend's brief words.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Troy decided.

"Good idea," Jared nodded.

But he wasn't agreeing because he felt awkward. He was agreeing because he knew this story had more chapters to fold out yet. He knew whatever was between his friend and his mum – however weird- was also apparently very real. He'd never have guessed it when he'd asked Troy to come home with him that he would end up being the guy to put a smile back on his mother's face. But he was- or he would be.

Once the pair of them realized they were in love, that is. An event Jared could barely wait to witness.

/

The next morning dawned early for Gabi, who had barely slept for worrying about the whole Troy situation and how her son was handling finding them on the stairs that way yesterday.

She was also recovering from that very raw, very enjoyable encounter and reminding herself – again- that she would not be indulging like that again.

She pulled on her purple knitted jumper-dress that came to her mid thigh and paired it with knee-high suede heeled boots. Her make-up was plum, dark and sexy. Her resolve was set.

This morning, she was not going to let Troy affect her. She was going to make scrambled eggs and hash browns and carry on as though nothing had happened…no kissing, no touching and definitely no sex…

Unfortunately for her, Troy was not playing by the same rules. He strode into the kitchen via the patio door as she was mixing the eggs in the pan; evidently having been playing basketball with Jared before breakfast. And now he was topless. Just stood there, grinning and …topless. And how dare he be happy? Like he had no care in the world?

For one moment she caught his smile and passed it back; even though her body had gone into shock at seeing him almost-naked again. They stood there, smiling at each other until Jared stirred the moment and Gabi went back to her almost-ruined eggs.

"Damn," she stirred the pan quickly to save her eggs.

"Hey," Troy drifted over to greet her and she startled, turning and trying very hard to keep her eyes from dropping to his chest. Unfortunately she didn't succeed and she found herself eyeing his gloriously muscled torso with a lick of her lips.

"Hi," she returned politely.

He swept the sweat off his brow. "I'm gonna shower up quickly," he told her. "Breakfast looks great…"

She nodded and swallowed. "Thanks."

Troy twisted his lips as he went through the kitchen to shower upstairs and Gabi let a smile curve across her lips at their exchange.

So controlled. So easy. Why couldn't it always be like that? Hell, why couldn't he always walk about topless for that matter?

"Mom?" Jared's voice brought her to. "Your eggs…"

She realized they were well on their way to being cooked.

"Oh…yes," she blushed with a smile.

"Okay, all clean," Troy swooped in and brought over the hash browns to the table as Gabi dished out the eggs.

"Thanks," she met his gaze.

"Welcome…"

"You look nice, mom," Jared spoke again. "Are you going out today?"

Gabi blushed at her son's compliment. "How do you feel about a picnic in the park?" She suggested. "I have some lovely food from the market to take…"

"Sounds great," Jared agreed. "I won't be able to come, though…"

"What?" Gabi frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm meeting Anna…the fruit chick," he added.

"Really, dude?" Troy asked his friend. "Your mom wanted to spend the day with you…"

"Are you upset?" Jared asked Gabi.

She sighed. "No, it's okay."

"Look, you can still go…Troy's free, right?"

Troy glared at his friend.

"See, he needs a day out, look at that face- miserable," Jared teased.

"I'm not going out with your mom," Troy told Jared.

Jared shook his head. "Then you'll have to go out with Anna."

"What are you talking about?" Troy frowned.

"She's meeting me at the milkshake bar and I have no way of telling her I won't be going…"

"You're lying," Troy stated firmly and Jared merely grinned and stuck a hash brown in his mouth as he headed out.

"Maybe, but you're still home alone, amigo's!" He called before he strolled out of the front door, the loud shutting click of it echoing tellingly through the house after he'd gone.

Troy looked up under his lashes.

"Is it weird how he's trying to get us to spend time together?" Troy wondered. He hadn't decided himself. Weird or wonderful. Maybe both.

"I guess he's just being his usual 'sweet' self," Gabi excused her son.

"How do you mean?" Troy queried.

"He thinks I need a man to keep me company," she explained. "I guess he thinks that man is you…"

"Just because we talked a bit and…well…he found us in a compromising position," he mused. "Doesn't mean he should keep trying to set us up…"

"He's gone, now," she reasoned lightly. "We both agreed to be friends and nothing more…and I have a picnic to feed two growing men…"

"Are you saying you still want to go out?" Troy puzzled. He was sure after yesterday; Gabi wouldn't want to be anywhere near him.

She shrugged a shoulder up. "It would be a waste not to…"

Troy met her eyes and smiled. "It would…"

"Then let's do it."


	7. Holding Hands

Thank you so much for reviews people! You're keeping me smiling :D

**CHAPTER 7**

"Cal used to bring me here when I was expecting Jared," Gabi reminisced as they walked around the wooded area of the park, shaded from the warm sun and hidden from most of the park-goers who favoured the sunny grass.

Troy looked at her with a bemused smile.

"What?" She smiled gently.

"Nothing…it's just hard to imagine you had this whole other life before…" he admitted.

She lifted her bows. "I've done it all- got married young, had a child at 20 years old, divorced at forty and here I am…"

"I'm impressed you know," he offered and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Not many women would have the courage to leave a man they'd spent twenty years married to."

"Your mom did," she reminded.

He smiled. "That's how I know what it took to do it."

She smiled her appreciation at his words. Troy spoke again.

"You know that woman I met at the party?" He asked.

She smirked. "You mean the sexy, uncomplicated one?"

"You're still her, Gabi. You're sexy…and don't think for one minute what makes you complicated goes any way to make you less attractive." He warned.

She slid him a thankful look. "You're doing that charming thing again."

"We're still the same people, underneath it all," he added pointedly.

Underneath all what? All their flaws; their vulnerabilities? Or underneath their clothes? Because Gabi couldn't help the path her mind took when he was so direct with her; wrapped attractively into his soft blue jeans and long sleeved white top.

"That's the problem," she admitted softly, pausing to look up to the tree tops.

"What do you mean?" Troy wondered.

"I mean all this pretending, all this denying…" she looked to him. "It feels like it's so much harder than…"

"Than?" He prompted.

"Than just giving in," she took a breath and swallowed, meeting his gaze.

Troy blinked and for one second, she expected him to grasp her in those strong arms of his and kiss her senseless. Or maybe she hoped, either way, he didn't do as she expected _or_ hoped.

Instead he reached forward and took her hand, maybe shocking her the most with his tender touch and offer of support. She hadn't wanted to get close with Troy; had never thought their relationship could venture beyond one night of great sex- and maybe a couple of hot kisses, she mused.

But he wanted it. She could see that as he led her to a bench and sat her down, taking a seat beside her and just holding her hand for long moments while they breathed in the fresh woodland air, together, alone.

"Do I get to try this picnic, then?" He turned and smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

She was so touched at his lightening of the mood; his ability to absorb her words and not make a big deal out of them.

She found herself grinning back. "Help yourself," she laid the hamper on the table.

/

"Gabriella… is that you?"

Gabi turned at the sound of her name and startled at the sight of her best friend Taylor; just coming up the lawn with her boyfriend Chad.

"Taylor," she greeted, slipping her hand out of Troy's quickly with a guilty blush.

They had just been strolling up the lawn themselves still holding hands and working off their indulgent lunch.

"Who's this?" Taylor's brow arched knowingly.

She knew very well who it was, Gabi mused.

"Uhm...this is Troy. Jared's University room-mate," she introduced. "Troy this is my best friend, Taylor and her boyfriend, Chad…"

All three shook hands.

"Perfect day for a picnic," Troy told the pair warmly, looking back at Gabriella once they'd all been acquainted.

"What are you doing now?" Taylor piped up.

"Ah…heading back I think…"

"Well, come with us, we're going to the pub for a drink," Taylor invited.

"Can't," Gabi excused quickly, blushing when Troy and Taylor stared at her. "I have a headache…"

"You never said," Troy touched her hand to take it in his again but she used it to rub her forehead and avoid his intended move.

The last thing she wanted was for Taylor to see them…well…_holding hands_! She'd never hear the end of it.

"Just came on," Gabi told him gently as Taylor watched on.

"Well, may I suggest a roll in the grass…" Taylor smiled. "Your headache will disappear, believe me…"

Chad laughed at his girlfriend. "Come on; let's leave them alone to enjoy their date…"

"Oh we're not on a d-"

"Nice to meet you dude," Chad shook Troy's hand and interrupted Gabi's denial.

"You too," Troy smiled and saluted Taylor after she hugged Gabi and headed up the lawn with a long, nosey look back.

Troy pursed his lips and rocked back on his heels as he and Gabi were left alone once more.

He wanted to address her embarrassment of being seen with him and her slightly hurtful avoidance of holding hands, but he knew better, somehow. It would always be like this between them- him on the outside, always looking in, asking for more. Gabi always denying him that chance.

"Time to go home," he stated, twisting with his hands in his pockets as he headed up the grass silently frustrated; finding no words for his picnic partner.

"Troy," Gabi dashed after him and came around the car to dump the hamper in the boot but in unlocking the vehicle, he slipped right into the passenger seat and when she got in beside him, he was staring out of the window thoughtfully.

"You were right about something," she murmured, wanting to reach out to him somehow. "It did take me courage to end my marriage and after twenty years of being unhappy – and being with one man- maybe you can't understand what it's like for me now…"

"Gabi, that has nothing to do with what happened back there, so please don't pretend it does," Troy arched.

"That's my best friend, Troy! What did you expect me to do? Stand there holding your hand and let them think we're dating?" She wondered.

His hurt swallow told her he had expected that and actually, if he had done the same with her in front of his friends, she would feel equally destroyed.

"Neither Taylor nor Chad thought there was anything weird about us being there on a date, Gabi," he finally replied to her question, albeit not with a direct answer. "_You're_ the only one who made it weird."

She sighed, staring out of the windscreen. He was right. The only problem between them was _her_. Even Jared was okay about seeing them together. But she wasn't ready to give her heart to someone new and she didn't know if he would understand that. But maybe she should actually give him a chance to try.

"Taylor knows about you, okay? Don't for one minute think my best friend doesn't know about you, because you mean more to me than that…"

Troy looked toward her, but she didn't meet his eyes, for fear of losing courage to say this.

"But you have to know that I am still so new to being single…and yeah, your age does make a difference in how I feel," she admitted. "But even if I was walking up that lawn today with a guy my age, I still wouldn't want Taylor and Chad to know about the status of my relationship."

She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" she added afterwards, softly, now turning to him.

His blue eyes met hers. "You're embarrassed of me, I get it…"

"Troy, that's not what I meant," she sighed.

"If you weren't ashamed to be seen with me then you wouldn't have avoided holding my hand," he posed. "This isn't going to change, Gabi. Unless you accept it."

"Accept what, Troy?" She beseeched. "Our attraction?"

He swallowed. "My feelings for you."

She stared into his eyes, knowing she had feelings, too. Feelings she hadn't identified, assessed or even acknowledged yet. She knew exactly what was happening deep in her heart where she felt a blossoming occur every time he looked at her that way- like his heart would break if she rejected him. Only she already admitted she wasn't ready to fall again, not like this, not with a guy half her age who gazed at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He would find others, he would have more fun with a girl his own age, not a woman like her weighed down with emotional baggage.

"You're right," she arched a brow, looking through the screen again. "I can't accept _us_."

Troy's lashes flickered with hurt at her statement. He frowned, pushing open his door.

"I'll find my own way home," he said as he got out and shut the door on her, surprising the heck out of her.

_What!_ He couldn't just walk away! He couldn't just resign to her denial of him and take her word for it! She was insane! She was lying! She wanted him with every cell in her body and something else besides…with every beat of her heart.

She folded over on the steering wheel and let the sobs overtake her; cursing her stupidity for ever denying him at all. Troy was right; no-one cared that they were together on a date, no-one cared that their ages didn't match. Only her.

Only her and stupid, scared heart.

/

"Where's Troy?" Jared looked behind Gabi as she came into the kitchen and he frowned when his friend didn't appear.

"He's not here?" Her chin came up sharply.

"Nope…"

"When did you get home?" She changed topic.

"About an hour ago…"

"How was your date with Anna?" She wondered.

"Yeah, good," Jared nodded. "She laughs at my jokes, she must be crazy…"

Gabi smiled. "I'm sure she's not…"

"So, where's Troy?" He asked again.

"Uh…I don't know," Gabi admitted.

"You went to the park, right?" Her son checked and she nodded.

"Yes, we did. And we had a small disagreement…he was finding his own way back…" she ventured, feeling guilty.

"What! Mom!" Jared complained.

"I'm sorry!" She cast. "I couldn't stop him…"

"He doesn't even know his way around here…" Jared mumbled, getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"If you'll let me borrow the car, I'm going to look for my friend…" he arched.

She sighed and handed the keys over.

Jared stopped and gave her a hug. "What did you fight about?"

Gabi startled at his support. "Just…us," she said, loathe to go into detail.

Jared leaned back and met her gaze. "When are you going to realize he's in love with you?"

"He's not-" she gulped against the shock of his words. "He's not anything of the sort," she dismissed.

Jared nodded. "No, of course not. That would just be ridiculous wouldn't it?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "How insane that someone might love you, mom…"

Gabi darted her eyes to Jared's, knowing the exact message he was portraying here. She married a man who didn't love her and spent the next 20 years not loving her. Okay, she was a little jaded about love, but it wasn't for her son to tell her that…or was it…?

"Just go and look for him," she murmured, not willing to address his challenge.

Jared looked at his mother for a full moment before he finally left, leaving her both relieved and worried.

She hoped Troy was at least okay. More than that, she hoped he would speak to her again.

/

Gabi heard the boys come back around midnight. The evident care they were taking not to make a noise is what stirred her senses, but really, she had been lying awake every hour since she had gone to bed.

She shouldn't have been so harsh to Troy, not when she kept kissing him and giving him hope besides that. Then every time it got too much for her, she pushed him away again. The guy deserved more, he really did.

She rose in the dark of her room and pulled down her small hold all. She would go to her sister's and stay a couple of days. Jared and Troy could enjoy their intended spring break and she could get over the young man who made her ache and want so. Well, she could try. She doubted two days would be enough- she doubted two _years_ would be enough- but still, she had to do something and this seemed like the easiest answer.

She stuffed in a few essentials and zipped the bag up, quietly intending to escape without knowledge and only leaving a note to notify her intentions.

"Mom…" Jared's voice sounded as she crept down the stairs. "You're not leaving are you?"

"I thought you were asleep…" Gabi arched.

"I couldn't sleep yet," Jared shrugged lightly of his descent down the stairs.

Gabi looked up the stairs at him. Had he been up comforting Troy? Was Troy still awake? Why was she even thinking about this? She sighed and reminded herself the whole reason for sneaking out was to _avoid _Troy, not think about him even more…

"Mom, please don't leave…"

"You don't need me hanging around," Gabi argued. "You can enjoy your break without me in the way…"

Jared frowned, then stepped down and met his mother's eyes; the same brown as his.

"We do need you here. Both of us."

"Jared," Gabi warned softly.

"I mean it, mom," He argued. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but we_ do_ need you…"

"It would just be a whole lot easier if I go to your aunts for a few days," she posed.

"Easier, huh?" Her young son folded his arms, unimpressed. "Since when did you teach me that the easy route was the right one?"

Gabi stared at her son in shock. Her easy-going, laid back, always jokey child was throwing her advice back in her face. She was silent with pride and indignant annoyance.

"Well, sometimes it's the right route, too," she conceded. "Especially when it involves inappropriate feelings." She broached the unspoken subject between them, showing she was willing to face it despite his accusation she wasn't.

"What's inappropriate about your feelings for Troy?" Jared challenged.

Gabi rolled her eyes up, unimpressed with his constant nagging.

"His age and the fact he's your room-mate," she replied flatly. She was sure he'd have no argument for _that._

"So you're punishing him for being born twenty years after you? It's his fault his soul was put into that body? It's Troy's fault that he likes you and that you like him?" Jared wasn't giving up. He came down the steps towards his mother and looked into her face.

"I know that you think I'm not going to be able to deal with this, but I am," he assured. "My _room-mate_ is up there with a broken heart and I know what I'd rather see. I'd rather see him kissing my mom than broken-hearted," Jared admitted. "Wouldn't you?" He beseeched.

Of course she would! Of course she didn't want him to be broken hearted over her and hurting! But Jared didn't need to know that and neither did Troy. If she could just hold onto this very thin shred of propriety that she owned- and seemed to be vanishing every day he was here- she would have a hope of saving them both from an awkward and predictable future. One that involved them both being hurt even more.

She swallowed down her real feelings and pushed words out of her mouth.

"I'd rather see him with girls his own age," she stated, avoiding looking right into Jared's eyes. She felt him staring at her for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Okay…" he said quietly. "Then I'll take him out with girls our age. But don't go," he begged.

She looked up then and moved forward to hug him.

"I miss you, mom," he admitted then.

"I miss you, too, Jared," she squeezed him close.

"Let me take that," he held his hand forth for her bag, not trusting her not to leave anyway once his back was turned. She smiled at his familiarity and handed him the bag which he placed inside her room and bid her good night.

But it wasn't a good night. Once more, Gabi's turmoil kept her awake and unhappy.

/

Troy and Jared had gone to the local swimming pool. Gabi knew that the young women of the town liked to hang out there and pick up guys so she knew exactly why Jared had chosen that particular place and he had informed her of their intentions through her closed bedroom door while she had a lay in for once.

When she finally did rouse, she made a jug of margherita cocktail and poured herself a glass while she reclined on a sun bed by the pool. The early spring sun might be warm enough to darken her already darkened skin and the fresh air might clear her head.

Unfortunately for her, her best friend decided to cloud the matter as she dropped by uninvited.

"Gabriella Montez," she said as she draped on the lounger next to her.

"Taylor McKessie," she greeted back flatly, glad she had on shades to hide her eyes.

"So that was the guy?" Taylor said, confirming her understanding of Gabi's situation. "The guy you called me about?"

"Yep," Gabi nodded.

"You were right, he is _extremely_ good-looking…"

Gabi glanced over. "You don't say."

"Seriously, what's the problem?" Taylor wondered.

Gabi sighed. "He's twenty-two, Taylor."

"I _know_." She smirked. "You are so lucky…"

"And he's Jared's friend," Gabi added solidly.

"Well, that_ is_ a little awkward," her friend agreed. "But the way he looked at you…I wasn't wrong about him genuinely liking you…"

"Liking what?" Gabi cast. "An old, sagging, wrinkled, divorced, emotional wreck?"

"You are not an emotional wreck," Taylor denied, making Gabi smirk at her lack of other defenses. "You're just insecure."

"And shouldn't I be?" Gabi sat up and downed her cocktail, refilling it from the jug.

"Why? When you find a guy who looks at you like that…" her friend led softly, concerned.

"Until he finds a girl his own age who looks a hundred times better than I ever could…" Gabi remarked.

"So, did he say something?" Taylor asked and Gabi frowned, not sure what she meant. "Did he say he didn't like your figure or something?"

"No," Gabi answered tetchily. "No of course not…"

"And when you slept with him…was there anything that made you feel he didn't like what he saw?"

"No…Taylor…" Gabi warned.

"I'm just wondering Gabi, because you seem to think of yourself as this used, worthless divorcee and we both know you are much more than that…"

"Am I?" Gabi arched at her friend. "Am I really?"

Taylor paused and came to sit on Gabi's lounger, removing her friend's glasses to find tears trailing down her face. She leaned forward and took her into a hug, knowing that there was more to this whole Troy thing than she was letting on.

"When Cal finally admitted what a waste of space I really was, there was a part of me that really believed it…that believed I was never anything more than a trophy wife…" Gabi sobbed on her friend's shoulder. "And when it ended, I wasn't even that anymore…I was too broken to ever be any good to anyone again…"

"Shh," Taylor stroked her hair. "I love you so much and I know that's not true…I know the woman you truly are…"

"And maybe I let that part of me out for one night," Gabi conceded of her liaison with Troy. "Maybe I needed that boost to my ego but I never dreamed…I never thought…"

"That he could love you?" Taylor suggested of the younger man monopolizing Gabi's thoughts.

"Or that I could be good enough for him," Gabi whispered before her sobs took over her speech and Taylor hugged her until the pain she felt was all drained away.

Taylor pulled back and took a look at her friend, sat there in a black bikini, a silk cover-up, her hair bound high on her head.

"You look amazing," Taylor told her to bolster her fragile ego. "And you need to start believing it."

"I broke his heart, Tay," she hiccupped, wiping away a lone tear. "Jared told me as much last night…"

"Then it's time you repaired it," her friend broached.

Gabi shot her eyes to Taylor's.

"What?"

"Stop pushing him away."

"I guess I wanted to see if I pushed hard enough if he would go…"

"Well he did. Gold prize. Now you've got to take it all back…" Taylor smiled.

"He's in University," Gabi argued.

"He has weekends," Taylor shrugged.

"It's too weird for Jared…"

"It's weird for him anyway!" Taylor laughed.

"You'll think I'm a cradle-snatcher," Gabi accused.

Taylor smiled. "I promise, no ribbing."

Gabi's brown eyes beseeched those of her friend. "He might hurt me."

Taylor took Gabi's hand as she hesitated replying.

"I will personally castrate him if he does," she replied softly.

Gabi smiled weakly, not knowing what to say to convey her feelings for her best friend.

"Thank you Taylor."

"What are friends for?" Taylor gave her another hug.


	8. Isabella

Hey people, I wonder how many of you are writers? And how many of you want to try writing? Keep checking my profile, I may have something of interest for you coming up…

Bluebell- I will send the stuff over once I spell chacked! Sorry for the delay.

**CHAPTER 8**

Gabi was busy preparing lasagna for dinner when the two young men sharing her house walked in, Jared first and Troy after, more sheepishly. He avoided her gaze as Jared went over to hug her and he sat at the table, picking up a fork to play with even though dinner was clearly going to be a while yet. It gave him something to do at least.

"How was swimming?" Gabi asked her son with a long look that silently apologized for her behaviour.

Jared hugged her again. "It was good…Troy made a friend…"

Troy looked up at the sound of his name. "Mm…oh yeah. Marion Wilks," he shared of the girl who had seemingly fallen in love with him and proceeded to follow him around the entire time despite his gentle- and not so subtle- rejections of her affections.

Gabi smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're finding the townspeople friendly," she offered.

Jared gave her a look, then decided to stir the jealousy his mom evidently felt.

"Oh she was friendly, alright…" he jeered. "Wasn't she, Troy?"

"Yeah," he blew out an amused breath. "A little too friendly…"

"Well, at least we met some girls, huh?" Jared prompted.

"Yeah. I feel so much better in the knowledge I have_ that_ to look forward to as opposed to a life of loneliness…" Troy derided, sighing out as he stabbed at the table with his fork.

"_That_ has a name," Jared teased. "Her name is Marion…"

"Well, she wasn't my type, what can I say," he mumbled under his breath.

"Dude, what is your type anyway?" Jared asked aloud. "Apart from brunette and exotic," Jared added for good measure.

Gabi blushed and made great work of layering her lasagna.

Troy leaned back in his chair with his fork loosely in his hand.

"You know what? I don't even know…" he admitted.

"We should make a list…" Jared went over to sit with him, pulling out the notepad and pen from the drawer under the able.

Troy looked across the table at him.

"I think I might just get washed up for dinner," he said and Jared watched him leave the room with a forlorn look.

It was worse than he thought. Troy couldn't even be in the same room as his mom. He couldn't even look at her. Jared turned to Gabi to check her expression and her eyes were drawn and filled with sadness at Troy's departure.

Somehow, he had to get them talking again. Maybe some kind of emergency, he calculated…Some common worry that would bring them together. Maybe he should go missing! Or jump off a cliff! No, too obvious…

They needed to be in the same place with no escape. There had to be a way, he enthused. There just had to…

/

Dinner had been awkward. Troy hadn't said two words to Gabi and he had only spoken to Jared to make the list of his ideal traits in a woman to shut him up and somewhat play along with his game, despite it being evident the reason he was playing it.

So far Jared had gathered the following information:

Looks

_Brunette_

_Exotic_

_Curvy/Voluptuous_

_Refused to answer any more questions…_

Personality

_Caring_

_Kind_

_Easy to talk to_

_Refused to answer any more questions…_

It didn't exactly give Jared much to go on but the good news was that his mom pretty much fit the bill with Troy's list of 'wants' in a lady.

"I hate to say this," he broached carefully, aware of the tension between his friend and his mother, but braving it anyway. "But I'd hardly call Marion easy to talk to…"

Troy looked across the table at his friend with an affectionate smile. "Me either."

"Or curvy…" Jared added.

Troy nodded. "What a surprise, she's not a match…"

"I do know a girl, though…"

"You know a lot of girls," Troy teased.

"One who fits your bill," Jared amended.

Troy swallowed. He better not suggest Gabi or he'd probably break down again right here in her kitchen of all places. It was bad enough Jared finding him sobbing his heart out in the middle of nowhere as it was; without more drama being caused.

"Who's that?" He asked lightly, his voice low.

"Her name is Isabella. You remember her, right, mom?" Jared directed at Gabi.

Troy didn't look over at her, but back at his dinner which he kept eating.

"Her mom and I became friends when you were at kindergarten," Gabi remembered.

"Do you think she fits Troy's list?"

Gabi also stared at her son. Was this karma? After all, she had told him to find Troy a girl his own age she just didn't expect it to be so soon- or so blatant. And well, she _had_ lied, she supposed, so she only deserved whatever punishment she got.

"She's certainly got the looks," Gabi allowed of the Filipino girl. Isabella was all curves, had beautiful coffee coloured skin and fitted the 'exotic' bill by a country mile. She was far more unusual and stunning than Gabi. She didn't doubt Troy would find her attractive.

"Looks aren't everything," Troy stated across the table at Jared, but Gabi felt the warm squiggle in her tummy at his words. He was almost saying that to compliment her; if she let herself believe it.

"Oh dude, she's really caring, too," Jared winked and Gabi took her plate to the sink, not wanting to hear more.

She had chosen this outcome, had picked this route and had even gone as far as telling her son to set Troy up with someone else so there was no way she could sit there now and act jealous or annoyed. The man deserved to spend his time enjoying his break and not worrying himself over her and her silly attraction to him.

Still…

She twisted and gazed over at the table; for one second thinking she had found him also gazing back at her; but his head moved so quickly she wondered if she had really seen it at all and then put it down to her stupid mind making things up.

_Of course you would have liked him to be gazing at you; but you can't have that anymore, you gave up that right_; her conscience poked at her.

There was nothing else for it; another night of lonely boredom while the boys went into town to hunt for Isabella Lowry. She watched them head upstairs to get ready.

"You know…you could come with us," Jared's voice startled her from her position by the sink, washing up.

"What? Oh no, don't be silly! You go and have fun," she forced a smile.

"If you say so…" Jared commented as he went on her instruction, something she still didn't appreciate him doing.

He was irking her this whole time, trying to trick her into admitting she liked Troy and making sure he knew it, too. Still, he had looked pretty down so she didn't blame her son for trying.

She swallowed, feeling tears threaten her eyes. _She had ruined it, majorly_. And there was no way back but she couldn't see a way forward right now either and that scared her.

It scared her more than she liked to admit.

/

"Dude, I'm really not sure if I'm into this whole meeting Isabella thing…" Troy admitted as he and Jared got ready. Well Troy was lying on Jared's bed while his friend got dressed. Troy had pulled on some black jeans, shoes and a black shirt for the outing; his hair messily coiffed.

"I know," Jared replied lightly.

"Then why…?" Troy puzzled.

"Wanted to make my mom jealous…" he turned and grinned at his friend on the bed.

"I told you last night not to do anything," Troy sighed of his friend's insistence to match make him and Gabi.

"Well, _you_ may have given up, but I haven't."

Troy sat up and rolled off the bed. "I'm asking you to," he admitted. "Please."

Jared flicked concerned brown eyes up at his taller friend.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he offered sincerely.

Troy nodded.

"But look, Isabella really is amazing. If she's out tonight you may as well say hi…"

Troy pursed his lips, and then finally let a smile overtake his mouth.

"Okay. You've talked me into it."

"And anyway, let's get drunk and forget all about the past week, huh?" Jared suggested.

"Great idea," Troy conceded. _Great_, great idea.

/

Isabella was, by all accounts, everything that Jared had promised her to be.

She was stunning to look at- she had the cat-like eyes that sparkled green hazel, she had the curvy figure one might expect of a Filipino and she was very…caring. Apparently Jared's version of caring also doubled as touchy-feely because so far, the girl hadn't let him go, but he was almost too drunk to care.

The whisky was definitely helping with the plan.

The 'get over Gabi' plan, that was. The plan he had concocted in his mind before coming out tonight so that he could drink the relevant amount of alcohol to achieve this plan. He didn't really consider that a beautiful girl on his lap was part of the plan; but sometimes you just had to go with what you got.

Jared, on the other hand was delighted. Okay, maybe he should be annoyed that Troy was in some kind of roundabout way 'cheating' but he truly wasn't. His mother needed to see this, he mused. Then she might finally wake up and smell the coffee! Maybe it was going to take more than his still-unfinished fake emergency to get them back together. His mom needed to admit she wanted Troy before anything else could happen and so; Jared's intent was to make Gabi so insanely jealous she would have no choice but to stake claim to his friend.

At least, he hoped that's what would happen…

He hoped this whole darn thing wouldn't backfire on him and turn into a war-zone, but then, he had to take a risk of some kind.

He watched as Troy balanced unevenly in his seat, Isabella with her arms about his neck and sitting on his lap. Maybe now would be a good time to go home…

"Hey, we should go!" Jared called over the loud music of the club.

"Why?" Troy slurred back, drunkenly.

"Because if you have one more shot of whiskey, you won't be capable of walking out of here…" Jared teased.

Troy made a 'yeah, okay' face and looked to Isabella.

"I have to get up," he told her and she obliged him.

"Going so soon?" Isabella asked.

"Yep," Troy nodded largely. "I'm drunk enough…"

"Can I come with you?" She looked up at him and gazed for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" His drunken self did not have inhibitions and Jared raised his brows.

"You best be quiet bringing her in," he told his friend as they came outside to hail a taxi.

"Quiet as a mouse," Troy announced, staggering to catch his balance.

Jared quickly supported him; with Isabella on his other side.

"Hey, I'm glad you came out tonight," Isabella told Jared. "It's good to see you…"

"You too…be gentle with my friend, huh?" Jared joked as they both helped him into the back of the taxi where he collapsed on the seat.

"He's not up to anything tonight," she mused with a twinkle. "But…are you?"

Jared lifted his brows. She'd been sat on Troy's knee the entire night and now he was her object of desire? He shrugged with a grin.

"Maybe…"

She smiled too and they both got into the taxi after shifting Troy over.

It was a nightmare getting him inside, he was weaving and singing and...Generally being a drunken pain in the ass; but finally the two of them shuffled him into his room and tossed him on the bed.

"I'll get him undressed," Jared said to Isabella. "You know where my room is."

"I certainly do," she smiled of their history; mostly studying together there.

Jared sighed as he watched the star-fished Troy snore lightly on his back. He quickly stripped his trousers off, then his shirt; wrapping him somewhat in the duvet for lack of ability to move him into place.

No doubt he'd be up in an hour anyway, puking his guts up; it was just better he was wearing as little as possible when that happened.

Jared smiled affectionately at his unconscious friend as he made his way down the corridor to his own room, where a curvy and caring Isabella was waiting.

/

"Jared, is that you?" Gabi shot through from the kitchen hoping to find her son on the staircase and was shocked to find Isabella there; scantily dressed in her club clothes and evidently sex-mussed. She was doing the walk of shame and the air stuck in Gabi's lungs at the thought of her spending the night with Troy.

That's what Jared had intended and that's what seemingly had occurred.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gabi blushed.

"Sorry Mrs. Montez," Isabella smiled. "I'm going now, anyway…"

"Won't you stay for breakfast?" She wondered, almost sad for Troy that he would wake up alone. She had done the same thing herself she supposed, so she was hardly one to judge.

"No, thank you," she assured.

"Alright, well take care…do you have a lift?"

Isabella nodded. "Thank you. See you…"

Gabi watched as she slipped through the front door and closed it with a quiet click.

_Well, that was awkward_.

And so was the thought of Troy being with someone else. Still, it was none of her business…

"Mom?" Jared came down the stairs, questioning her hovering stance there.

She looked up.

"Oh, there you are…"

"What's wrong?" He frowned, concerned about her faraway look and pale face.

"Nothing…I just wondered what you boys would like for breakfast?"

"Something hearty," Jared announced, adding fire to the flame. "We had a big night…"

"So I noticed," Gabi murmured as she walked back through to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Jared came and sat on a stool by the counter.

"I just saw Isabella leaving…" she shared.

"Oh…"

"I assume she and Troy got along, then?" She added tightly.

_Troy_? Oh, heck. Of course. This was all invented to make Gabi jealous…now what could he do? Tell the truth? That _he_ in fact had spent the night with Isabella? It was his mother, he could hardly lie! Could he? It wasn't right but then…it _would_ be for the greater good. Didn't she once say that lying was sometimes better for the greater good? Would he get out of it using that excuse?

"Ah…yeah, I think they did," he answered, not entirely lying in his response he figured.

"Good. So what's the plan today?" She looked up at him as she came to the fridge for eggs, the bacon and sausages already cooking. "Laying in?"

Jared shrugged. "We could clear out the garage…"

"Really?" Gabi frowned. "It's supposed to a holiday…"

"I want to find my old baseball mitt and ball," he shared. "It will be fun…"

"I'm not sure Troy will agree with that," Gabi mused.

"I'll make him do it," Jared stated, and then on a reproachful look form Gabi added, "…I'm joking!"

"Okay, well if you're sure…" she said.

"Totally." Jared nodded.

She put his breakfast onto a plate and frowned.

"Should you wake Troy up?"

"I will after," Jared assured. "He won't be able to face food yet, the amount he drank last night…"

"He got drunk?" Gabi looked at her son with a concerned frown.

"Drowning his sorrows," Jared answered pointedly; as if blaming her for this situation.

She nodded, deciding to say nothing more on the topic. She dished out his breakfast and brought it over.

"Okay, well I'm putting on some old clothes if we're going to get dirty, I'll meet you in the garage when you're done getting ready…"

"Yep, will do," Jared nodded.

/

Jared opened the door to his friend's room, not sure what he would find.

As it turned out, Troy was still asleep, on his front this time, but still splayed across his mattress sideways. He might have thought his friend had merely rolled over in the night; but he saw the tell-tale trail of destruction from the bed to the bathroom where Troy had knocked things down and flipped half his bedcovers onto the floor in his apparently drunken staggering to be sick.

He laid a pint of water and two aspirin on the bedside table and gently stirred his friend.

"Troy? Troy man, time to wake up…" Jared called softly.

"Uhmmmm…" Troy half-gargled, half groaned.

"Yeah, I know buddy, I got you some aspirin…"

"No, just sleep," he cocooned to protect himself from Jared's intent to wake him.

"You need water," Jared insisted. "Just sit up and drink this then you can go back to sleep if you want…"

Troy turned his face toward Jared's voice.

"I can?"

"No, we have to help my mom clear out the garage, but you can sleep later," he soothed.

Troy let out a cynical breath.

"I cannot be in the same room as your mom," he finally rolled over and winced at the light and movement as his brain pounded painfully against his skull.

"I'll be there too," Jared soothed.

"Do you not see what last night did to me?" Troy squinted, his usually good looks marred by his hangover.

"I see what whiskey did to you," Jared mused.

"Where's Isabella?" Troy suddenly remembered, swallowing the much needed painkillers Jared handed him; then sipped his drink dutifully.

"She went home," Jared shared.

"She stayed the night?" Troy checked.

"Yep."

"With me?"

"Well…"

Troy looked up, seeing Jared's smile.

"With you?" He repeated, surprised.

"Yeah…is that okay?" Jared wondered.

"Of course it is…I just for a second thought…"

"Dude, the way you were, you couldn't have got it up for Pamela Anderson," Jared teased and Troy lifted a brow.

"Not that I wanted to, anyway."

"Hey, today will be better," his friend assured.

"I need a shower," Troy decided and moved slowly to the en-suite bathroom to do just that, eventually dressing into soft jeans and a long sleeve grey top.

"Right, come on," Jared stood as Troy squinted at him, indicating he was ready.

"I look like death warmed up," Troy derided.

Jared flicked a look down him. His hair was a royal mess and he had stubble; but otherwise, no one would guess he'd drunk his weight in whiskey the night before and thrown the entire lot up again.

"You look sexy," his friend assured and led him down to the garage.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Jared called as Troy stepped into the yard through the patio door and he quickly grabbed what he needed to pull this off- his fake emergency that is.

Padlock- check. Okay, well that was it, because there was only one accessible door to the garage and that was the metal front, the side door was already locked and ready taken care of. It was always locked. He loved the fact his mom always kept it locked now.

All he had to do was run across the yard; pull the metal gate down and padlock it- voila! Simple. And it was. He executed his move with such ease, he almost felt bad when he heard firstly Troy call his name, followed by his mother.

_Bad luck amigo's_, he smiled to himself. _You have an hour to make up or stay locked in garage hell forever…_


	9. Locked In

**CHAPTER 9**

"Jared?" Troy turned as the loud bang of the garage door closing startled his sensitive ears.

"Jared?" Gabi called right after, hearing the padlocking activity outside.

She gasped and quickened over to the door and began pounding on it.

"Jared Horatio Montez you open this door right now!" She yelled. "This is not funny!"

Troy meanwhile, tucked his hands in his pockets and winced at the loudness of Gabi's voice while he tried to find his bearings in the grey light cast from the small, flat, high windows.

"¡Es enserio, Jared! ¡Espera a que tu papá se entere de esto!"

_* I mean it Jared! Wait until your father hears about this!*_

She sighed. She sounded like she was talking to a five year old not her fully grown adult son.

Troy peered over at her use of Spanish but refrained from asking her about it.

"Unlock this door right now!" Gabi yelled.

"I think he's gone," Troy offered although this much was obvious.

Gabi looked over to him, almost only then acknowledging his presence. She swallowed.

"If this is another one of his ridiculous stunts…"

Troy looked up; across the dirty, dark room.

"He won't let us out until he's decided he's ready," Troy pointed out.

"It's not funny," Gabi huffed. "One of us could fall or be hurt or…"

"I'm not going to do anything, if that's what you're worried about," Troy mused of her irate tone- as though insinuating being alone with him was dangerous for her health.

"I'm not…" She stuttered. "That's not what I…"

He sighed. "Yeah, you did," he argued, picking his way across the room to find an abandoned office chair which he firstly slumped in, then span around.

"I really didn't," she assured. "Besides, I know that whatever we had is well and truly over," she arched.

"Because you chose it," he arched right back, looking up with a frown. He really did not want to be facing this conversation right now. Not while he was struggling with his hangover and his broken heart besides.

"Well, I'm glad I did considering what happened last night," she huffed.

Troy shook his head and leaned forward, putting his head into his hands.

"Are you okay?" She checked, for a moment concerned by his move.

"Not really, I have a hangover from hell and that last thing I need is _this_ right now."

"_This _being?" She questioned.

He looked up.

"You talking in riddles." He explained. "I have no idea what you're on about."

Gabi sucked her lower lip. Maybe he didn't remember? Maybe Isabella wasn't a good bed-partner. Maybe the pair of them had drunkenly passed out on his bed and never taken things further than making out? _Pfft_, she mentally ridiculed that option.

She couldn't imagine anyone laying in the same bed as Troy-drunk or not- and being able to stop at foreplay. So, then, what did happen? Should she ask? They were trapped, after all. It could be some while before Jared came back and if they got past this subject they might be able to move onto other things to while away the time.

But even talking about it made her angry and mad and he looked so…broken.

He was staring at her. She only realized because she was looking at him and his head shifted up where he was leaning on his knees for support.

God he looked amazing; she mused. Sex-ruffled hair; stubble. It irked her that his hair was ruffled by another girl's hands, but she could hardly blame him when she had invited her son to take him out after rejecting his advances at the park. Well, not even his advances, but his proclamation of his feelings. That was pretty horrific, she considered.

"Gabi, what do you think happened last night?" Troy's genuinely confused tone put her in even more doubt now. She was sure she had come to the right conclusion. Isabella had looked…well…thoroughly ruffled and Troy had…well surely he had been out with her and they'd…

_Nothing made any damn sense!_

"You spent the night with Isabella," she finally stated, but her voice was soft; almost questioning.

"I did, huh?" His brows rose indignantly.

"Yes…" She frowned, then swallowed. "Yes, I saw her leave this morning…" She said more certainly.

"You saw her leave?" He repeated again, a devilled smile playing about his lips.

Why was he looking at her like that? Like he was mad at her? She was the one who should be mad! He'd gone and had sex with some meaningless girl after giving her the best night of her life. She didn't want to share him! She didn't want to think of him with anyone else, touching them, kissing them the way he kissed and touched her! She didn't want to admit it to anyone; but she wanted him all to herself! Every last hard, unrelenting muscle; every touch of those soft, full lips; every caress from his large, gentle hands and every…

She darted her eyes to his. _No, it couldn't be_….it couldn't be possible.

_Every ounce of love._

Her inner conscience finished her sentence.

She looked back to Troy who had now stood, awaiting her next evidence that he'd slept with Isabella. His hands were on his hips, his eyes glowing even in the semi-dark.

"She was…she had…" She cursed her damn stuttering and moved toward him, away from the door. This would be easier if she could look him right in the eyes, she decided.

_Or maybe not._

"She had clearly been to bed," Gabi offered weakly.

"To bed, huh? Fancy that…" He remarked, clenching his teeth together at her accusation.

"Fine, sex then," she spat. "She looked as though she had had sex."

"Right," he nodded. "And you think _I'm_ the one who had sex with her?"

"Well that was the intention wasn't it?" She cast. "To go and find her, your perfect woman and…"

"And what Gabi?" He challenged.

"And sleep with her!" She finished angrily at his goading.

"Sure, because that's the kind of guy I am right? I just go out and find girls to have sex with them…"

"You did with me!" She accused sharply, gasping as she realized the weight of her words and how she couldn't take them back.

She closed her eyes and swallowed shamefully.

"Is that what you think?" His voice dragged out of his throat with scratchy disgust and he came towards her, something she wasn't aware of until she opened her eyes and found him right there in front of her. "You really think that little of me?"

"No…no, I don't know why I said that," she took a breath and closed her eyes for a minute as she winced.

"You _do_," he argued, half incredulous, half hurt. "You really do think that we were just about sex…"

"I know that's not-"

"But it's not me who _made love_ with you with no intention of seeing you again," he pointedly said the words 'made love' to emphasise his point. "It was you, Gabi. You're the one who said it wouldn't work…"

"It would never have been an issue if we hadn't met again!" She argued. "We agreed! One night!"

His lips curled, only a little and she didn't like how close he was; or how angry. He trailed his eyes down her face as if memorizing everything about her; something she found very hard to stand still at, when in reality she just wanted to press her lips to his and kiss him already. Hot and hard; for as long as they could manage it.

"If that's the case, why do you care who I slept with last night?" He wondered out of interest.

"Because-" she hitched a breath, fighting down her urges- the urge to cry and the urge to kiss him. "Because I still care. I don't want to see you do something you'll regret…"

"Like fall in love with _you_?" He spat, his eyes staring into hers intently, the glittering a mix of anger and attraction and she found her lungs breathless out of her control.

"What? You don't mean that…" She denied.

"Oh, I do regret it," he mused. "And I did fall."

_Did_? Did? She beseeched his face with her eyes. Oh god, he couldn't have gotten over her already, could he? Why was she even upset about this? It was her choice to end things, he was right. She'd made him regret ever getting involved.

"You've moved on then," she ventured, trying to keep the hurt from her voice. "With Isabella…"

She cast her eyes down, images of the pair of them together haunting her.

He turned away from her to perch against the desk-edge, gaining space from their intense encounter moments before.

"I didn't sleep with Isabella," he ground out.

"What?" She darted her eyes up; seeing his resignation in the way he folded himself there.

"I didn't have sex with Isabella; nor sleep with her. Yes, we had a drink and she sat on my lap but it wasn't my bed she spent the night in…" He admitted.

"Jared?" She whispered fearfully.

"So all that crap about how I pray on women only to take them to bed?" He arched. "I think you should take that back…"

"Oh god," she gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I was just…I didn't think…I just…thought because…you were upset with me and she was perfect in every way and…I knew I couldn't ever be like her…like any of those girls…"

Troy rose and grasped her wrists lightly, moving her hands away from her face where tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"Don't you get it?" He husked. "_You_ are perfect. In every way. To me, Gabi. You're perfect to me…"

She shook her head as her sobs became uncontrollable and she fought it, she fought his confession and its meaning and she fought his presence for a matter of seconds before she finally gave up fighting.

She pitched into his chest and curled up there; under his strong, wrapping arms as she cried out every emotion she had been struggling with the past few days.

"I was jealous," she tried to convey her reasons for accusing him. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh," he soothed, using his large hands to comfort her as he stroked down her arm; her hair and her back. "It's okay…"

"It's not okay! I accused you of-" another sob blocked her throat.

"I know," he acknowledged with a soft voice, rocking her a little. "It's okay…shh…"

Gabi let his husked tones soothe her; let his soap smell relax her and enjoyed every minute of being in his arms more than was probably right to.

When he pulled back, she didn't know where to look. He handed her some tissues, such a sweet gesture that almost started her off again. She looked up, unsure what to expect.

He took her chin between his thumb and finger.

"I don't sleep around, Gabi," he told her, anyway, even if she knew that now. "You're the only woman I've made love with."

She nodded, venturing her eyes up. "Is it…is it wrong for me to want it to stay that way?"

He puzzled, looking into her face.

"I…well," she took a breath for courage. "I'm in love with you Troy…and I know you said that you _did_ love me and maybe it's too late now, maybe I took too long to realize how I feel and that actually; its not such a bad thing; its just scary…but what isn't scary, right? And…_is_ it too late?" She wondered pausing only briefly. "If it is; I'll understand, completely, I just need to know if-"

Firm lips pressed down on hers; halting her erratic speech. She relaxed into the kiss and gazed at him as he pulled away.

"I may have lied before," he offered with a little lop-sided curl of his lips. "It's not too late…"

Her relieved smile lit up her face and she tiptoed to reconnect their lips; kissing him deeply with every emotion she felt in that moment, bubbling up inside her. She loved him! Yes, it was true; her heart was capable of new love after all! And yes, she was afraid, but he'd said she was perfect, just for him, she was perfect. And it made her want to shout from the rooftops that they were together instead of trying to hide their love from everyone around them. She had been an idiot, she mused.

But as his arms tightened around her and drew her up against his hard body; she considered she had time to make up for it. More than enough time. She might start right now by taking him to bed…that is if they weren't stranded.

_Damn_, that really did put paid to any ideas of a reunion.

Neither of them heard the squeak of the garage door opening, nor registered the influx of light upon them. Jared stood and crossed his arms, a knowing smirk on his mouth as he did so.

"I take it you made up, then?" He enquired loudly, breaking them apart.

Gabi blushed and pushed gently at Troy's chest and he stepped back; surprised to find her fingers tangling through his.

"Are you sure this isn't too weird?" Gabi asked honestly.

Jared shrugged. "It's better than the stairs, mom. Way better…"

She rolled her eyes and gently led Troy over to where she faced her son.

"I'm not happy about what you did, though…"

"It worked, didn't it?" He arched a brow.

Gabi looked to Troy; he was smiling back at his friend. She bit her lower lip.

"Still, one of us could have been hurt…" She chided.

"Even better- quicker reunion," Jared cheeked.

"Don't do that again, it's dangerous," she finally reprimanded.

"Okay," he nodded, and then flicked his eyes between them both. "Can we find my baseball glove now?"

/

The three of them spent the rest of the morning tidying out the storage space of the garage. Gabi felt way too weird to show her affection for Troy whilst Jared was present; so they shared the odd smile and longing look while they worked, then snuck off to 'make lunch' together to gain some time apart from Jared. He even let them go without commenting on their obvious retreat.

"I think he's actually okay with it…" Troy commented as he looked down at Gabi; opening the patio door for her, to allow her through first.

She went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I still find it weird," she admitted. "Do you?"

He smiled, cleaning up after she had finished and as she pulled things out of the fridge; he worked by buttering bread then adding fillings to his sandwiches.

"It _is_ a little weird…"

"Maybe…can we just try and save it for when we're alone?" She asked.

"Try?" He looked up with a grin. "We've _been_ trying haven't we?"

"He came home to spend time with his mother…I should really concentrate on that and not what we have going on…" She mused.

"What _do_ we have going on?" He twinkled.

She looked up. "When we're given the chance, I hope dinner and staying over…"

"I like the sound of that," his smile curved deeper.

She shook her head. "Can this really work?"

He nodded, crunching a pickled onion as he reached over the counter to touch her hand.

"If we want it to," he offered.

"Then, maybe when he goes back to University…you could stay an extra day? Give us a little time to…you know…" She smiled felinely.

"Re-acquaint ourselves?" He was also smiling at this prospect.

"Really, you're okay with everything now? No regrets?" She checked, slicing the sandwiches and putting them on a plate.

"No regrets," he promised huskily, eyeing her. "How about you?"

Gabi looked up, finding herself lost in his blue eyes for a moment.

"Only that I ever hurt you…"

"Hey," he took the plate from her hand and hugged her. "It's okay."

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

He pulled back and grinned. "Awesome."

She pursed her lips. "Let's get these to Jared before he finds us again…"


	10. Love

_I hear that there have been some issues accessing the latest chapter or possibly every chapter once I have updated. I'm sorry if people are having trouble with that unfortunately there isn't much I can do about it so please keep checking back if you can't access the chapter right away :) I am in the same boat as you regarding fanfiction site hiccups, there is nothing I can do to 'fix it' I'm afraid._

_Thank you for being patient and coming back :)_

**CHAPTER 10**

"Mom, there's something I have to ask you…"

Gabi looked at her son who was sitting at the table as she placed his breakfast before him- cereal today and fruit salad in the table centre with yoghurt.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" She wondered.

"Well…" he began. "It's because I want to cut short my break."

"Jared," she gave him a look through half-eyes.

"No, I mean it," he assured. "I really need to catch up on the studying I haven't been doing while I've been here…busy…and well, if I go back now I'll have three days to do all my homework."

"Jared, if this is some badly veiled attempt to suggest Troy and I should spend the next three days together then I'm not amused or impressed…"

"It's not!" He laughed. "Troy can come with me, if he wants to…"

"Come with you where?" Troy came into the kitchen in a tee top and long shorts; running his fingers through his already untidy hair.

"Back to campus. I'm going back to do the studying I've been avoiding." Jared explained.

Troy looked from his friend to Gabi, then came over to her to greet her.

"Hi, by the way," he smiled softly, sort of standing by her awkwardly until she looked up and then he wasn't sure what to do so once she had said 'Hi' back, he moved over to the table to sit with Jared.

"So, do you want to?" Jared asked nonchalantly, eating his cereal still.

"Come back early?" Troy frowned. "Uh…"

"Mom said it was okay if you wanted to stay on…" Jared offered.

"Jared!" Gabi exasperated.

"What? You're gonna kick my friend out?" He challenged.

"No…but…"

Jared looked up innocently chewing as he waited for her argument.

"I think you should stay, too," she offered.

"Well, you want me to do well, don't you?" He appealed.

"Of course I do…"

"Then I need to go back. Tomorrow."

She sighed and came over with hers and Troy's bowls.

"Fine, okay," she agreed eventually. "I'll miss you, though."

"I know," he grinned. "I'll be back, don't worry…"

She looked to Troy, not wanting to ask him whether he was going, too for fear of his answer. If he asked to stay she worried that Jared might have won his little war over getting her and Troy alone.

"Will you be going back too?" She asked lightly.

Jared looked between them eagerly, finally settling his gaze on Troy. Troy smirked, knowing his friend would hear his answer.

"I'd quite like to stay a bit longer, actually," he admitted.

"I knew you would," Jared grinned beside him and Troy turned to give him an amused look.

"Is that okay with you?" Troy checked.

Jared nodded. "Fine, fine…"

Troy looked to Gabi under almost-shy lashes. "Is it ok with _you_?" He asked next.

Jared swept his gaze over to his mom and watched her blush.

"Of course, you're always welcome here…"

Jared looked back to Troy.

"Okay, good. That's that decided…"

"Can we decide what we're doing today?" Gabi asked the two men.

"Well, if this is Jared's last day, you two should have some mother-son bonding time," Troy suggested.

"Good idea, mom," Jared agreed.

"Alright," Gabi nodded. "I'd like that. Your choice, Jared," she added as she took the empty bowls to the sink to wash them up.

"X box!" He yelled teasingly and Gabi twisted.

"Why don't we go and see a film at the old picture house, then have some late lunch/early dinner?" She suggested.

Jared shrugged. "Or that…"

She smiled as she went to get ready.

/

It was gone midnight by the time Gabi and Jared got home. After early dinner he'd taken her dancing in town and the house was dark and quiet when they came in, signaling Troy's already sleeping status.

Tomorrow, Gabi would be saying goodbye to her son and would be alone with her new beau. The feeling filled her with both fear and excitement.

Would things be the same between them now they had exchanged emotional confessions? Would sex be the same? Would he still want to have sex, now? Maybe if they were starting over they'd do things the old fashioned way and date a little first…

Gabi looked forward to both scenarios- dating and spending the night with Troy. Something she hadn't done for four weeks now and could finally admit to herself she wanted.

And she had Jared to thank for that…

/

"My son! Leaving home!" Gabi dramatically beseeched as she grabbed Jared for a hug.

"Mom I hate to tell you this, but I already left home…" Jared smirked and hugged her back anyway. "And I'm only gone until summer break…"

"When you father will want to see you," she pointed out sadly; not used to having to share her child.

"Well, he'll be lucky if I want to see him," Jared murmured and she smiled at his support.

"He's still your father," she said gently to show she had no qualms about him visiting Cal.

"Doesn't mean I have to like that fact or acknowledge it anymore," Jared lifted a brow.

Gabi looked at him, hoping he might change his mind. Cal may have been a misguided man and a poor husband, but he'd always been a good dad. Otherwise he and Gabi wouldn't have lasted the twenty years they did.

"Okay, that's all of it," Troy dumped the last two of Jared's bags in the boot of the waiting taxi.

Gabi looked over to him and smiled sadly; watching her son go and hug his friend.

"See you in a few days," Jared said.

"Yep," Troy agreed as he pulled away.

"Look after my mom," Jared spoke quietly so Gabi wouldn't hear, his smile evident.

Troy blinked and pressed his lips together chidingly. "Alright, man, I will."

"Good. See you soon, dude…"

Troy nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets as Jared hugged Gabi one last time.

"Don't push him away any more, mom," he murmured in her ear, making her straighten tensely in his embrace. "He needs lots of love…"

Gabi pulled away and gazed at her son, surprised by his words. She slipped a glance over to Troy, noticing that vulnerable look of his- the one she had seen glimpses of the night they had first been together and it touched her heart knowing he felt so strongly that it scared him- because she felt that same way- but it also strengthened her resolve to spend the next two days assuring him and indulging in their chemistry.

"Okay," she said to Jared when he appeared to be hovering for a response.

He nodded and got into the taxi, waving all the way down the drive until he was out of sight and Gabi couldn't help it, she wiped away the tears on her cheeks as she tried to remind herself she had done this countless times and there really was no need to be so upset…

"Hey," Troy noticed her tears and came over, encompassing her into a bear-hug. "It's okay…"

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" She admitted, mid-sob. "He's grown up now and I've waved him off countless times…"

"Well, you still miss him," Troy reasoned. "No matter how many times he has to leave…"

She nodded, composing herself.

"This wasn't the start to our time together that I planned," she joked with a forced smile.

"Well, sometimes not planning things works out better," he allowed sweetly, moving back her hair with gentle fingers.

"If you give me some time to freshen up, I'm sure we can you know…pick up where we left off…" she ventured.

"You know what?" He smiled, all boyish and handsome. "I'd really love it if we could just mooch around the super market, get some fresh bread for lunch, maybe some ingredients for dinner and just…well…hang out," he posed.

She looked up. _Was he serious?_ He was thinking about _shopping_ with her? Not sex? Should she be touched or insulted? She wasn't sure…

"And when we get back…maybe we can catch an afternoon nap," Troy murmured in her ear as he leaned toward her; his tone insinuating exactly what he expected that nap to entail.

_Well, okay, that made her feel better_. She was still desired, then. Just not right now…not surprising with her tears and emotional outburst.

She looked up, into those warm, twinkly blue eyes and she found herself smiling.

"Sounds perfect."

/

Gabi had seen at least four of the townspeople that she knew while she and Troy had toured the supermarket, hand in hand.

She hadn't even tried to hide their status; nor did she care what the people there thought; it was time for her to step up to the mark and show Troy she had meant what she said about moving past this ridiculous obsession she had with hiding them and being ashamed.

What was so shameful about falling in love? She'd had twenty years of a loveless marriage and she deserved some positives right now; so the glances at their joined hands and knowing smiles didn't bother her. She didn't let them.

Gabi had at one point lost track of her hunky new man and gone looking for him; only to find him sweetly explaining to old Mrs. Everton the difference between sweet pickled onions and plain pickled onions and Gabi had to admit, Mrs. Everton didn't look much like she cared about onions at all while he engaged her with his intense blue eyes and shyly talked to her with gentle tones.

She had walked up and gently claimed him by gripping his bicep; laying her head there, then telling Mrs. Everton how he was a 'god-send' and 'priceless' to which the older lady agreed. He had been a little baffled at her sudden praise, even a bit awkward; but his proud smile had been worth it; Gabi considered.

She came into the house carrying the two lightest sacks of groceries while Troy carried the other four in his capable arms behind her and they rested the sacks on the counter, ready to unpack.

"Wow, we bought the shop," Troy mused.

Gabi flicked him a look. "Whose fault is that?"

He grinned. "Yours?"

She swiped him and he scooped her into his arms, smiling at her.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look?"

"I'm wearing the same jeans and jumper I had on this morning," she dismissed.

"Well, you look beautiful," he charmed.

She smiled back, resting her hands on his chest. "Thank you."

His eyes flicked between hers, then down to her mouth and she didn't stop the kiss that he intended to share with her, in fact she welcomed it. Her hands moved up to cup his neck and bring him closer as they finally enjoyed what they knew made them special with no interruptions from anyone or anything- a sure feeling of bliss in knowing that.

Troy tightened his arms as he deepened the kiss with his tongue, moaning as she stretched against him; her breasts pressing into his chest; her thighs pressing to his. He could take her right now if he was that guy; but he wasn't and he ran his hands down her back to cup her behind and bring her closer to his body; his groin already aching in pre-emption as to what would happen.

Gabi let out a breathy sigh as she broke their kiss upon the feel of his roaming hands and she let hers follow suit, dragging down his chest to tug the hem of his top upwards, baring his torso to her; a sight that always had her stunned.

He was magnificent, amazing. She might never get used to it, but she enjoyed it, oh yes, she took her time, too. Her hands learned him, every muscle, every crevice, every inch. He wouldn't go untouched, she was determined of that.

Troy turned them, pressing her against the counter as their passion quickly rose and their lips attached again, sucking deep, lingering kisses from each other as their bodies writhed in unison. Gabi stripped off her own jumper and shivered as Troy's hands worked up her curves- something she wasn't sure she would ever get to feel again.

There was no alcohol now, no flirting, no soft lights. Just him and her; in broad daylight; wanting and needing each other more than ever.

"Troy," she gasped his name as he kissed down her chest; finding her bra catch and releasing it and letting his lips trail over her sensitive skin with unleashed need; no hesitation now, no second thoughts.

He grasped her gently and lifted her up to sit on the counter, suckling the already hard tip of her breast once she was settled.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, attending to her other breast as she wrapped her thighs around his waist to draw him closer, clawing at his shoulders and ruining his hair.

She unbuttoned her jeans, rasping down the fly, then smirked as he paused her and lifted her up, back to her feet where he could run his hands down her back and over her backside, shedding her jeans in such a sensuous, erotic way, Gabi felt her insides tighten with excited premonition. He was going to fill her, soon. His heat was going to plunge inside her quivering intimacy and finally; finally they would join again just as they both had been aching for.

But first she had to move him on from kissing her; again. So she leaned back to unbutton and unzip his own jeans; her fingers brushing lightly against the hard ridge that already formed under the material.

His hand caught her wrist. "Don't make me come again," he whispered, though his lips curved to signal his joke.

"I'll try not to," she promised wryly as she pushed off his trousers and stepped up to rub against his body; both of them now naked except their underwear.

"Gabi," Troy groaned; lifting her back against his body and for one moment, not sure where to aim for.

She clung to him. "Use the counter," she assured breathily.

"I-" He began to argue. He respected her and loved her so much; surely her room would be more appropriate? But it was a long way to go and he was already teetering on the edge of his control. His nearly painfully swollen manhood and his quick breaths signaled how his need couldn't wait much longer; but he wanted to make this special for them both.

"Troy," she brought him from his conscientious day-dream, her panties on the end of her toes where she flung them away somewhere and he almost turned to watch except she grasped him for another long kiss; a hard, passionate kiss that almost ruined them both before they'd even got to join.

"Gabi…" He said again, her hands on his cheeks, his claiming her thighs.

"Take your boxers off," she instructed, that vixen from their first night returning to enjoy this moment and worry about nothing else, even if Troy did- silently.

He swallowed, following her order and revealing his arousal to her; in all its painfully stiff glory.

She swallowed too, not sure if he could handle much more foreplay so she quickly took a condom from her abandoned jeans pocket and held it up.

"You better put this on," she offered.

He did, and then he looked deep into her eyes before leaning her back and touching her between her thighs; a gentle and tender experiment that drove her insane for his skill.

She let out a cry as his teasing fingers finally dipped into her; finding her slick and ready for his entry.

"Gabi," he whispered, bringing her up to kiss her lips, his fingers working inside her.

"Don't…please Tr-"

Her begged requested came too late because he pressed his thumb to her little nub and thumbed her nipple until she shuddered with overwhelming pleasure to release the intensity of it all; something she did with awed eyes and a shaking body.

"I need you," she murmured, her brown eyes deep and dazed with lust.

He smiled almost in a grimace of wry agreement. "I know the feeling," he murmured, kissing her again with a deep tonguing need.

She cried out as he thrust into her; his need very evident in the way he took her, so completely and utterly claiming her for his own.

Oh, god, it was exquisite. Like her skin was peeling from her body in blissful shedding; like the stars had come from the sky and fallen upon her skin…like the sun had burst and rained upon them with it's hot, burning shafts of fire.

She cried his name, took him deeper still as she wrapped her legs again around him and drew him closer, leaning back in his arms to allow him the pleasure.

She heard him moaning, heard him muttering things- though she couldn't tell what- and she felt every strike he made into her with his heat; hard and demanding and she gave him everything in return- her heart and soul completely.

"I love you," she murmured as he filled her for the final time; releasing his seed into his condom with shuddering blissful release as she again hit her peak and shook with him; pleasured and stunned at their union.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before…definitely not with Cal and even her first time with Troy hadn't been this intense. She folded her arms around his shoulders and held on tight, stroking his hair.

"Oh man…oh god…" Troy was murmuring as he came-to, also not entirely sure what had just happened.

Where was he? Why was he naked? Who was this exquisite beauty in his arms, intimately joined with him, still? Oh yes, still. He had just made love to her, again. Gabi. And it had been amazing…beyond amazing, even. It had been epic. But they were on the kitchen counter. That couldn't be comfortable for her…

"It's okay, Troy," Gabi soothed and he stepped back to withdraw from her gently, then he slid his arms under her thighs and around her back.

"I'm taking you to bed where you belong," he husked, meaning somewhere softer and more respectable than her counter, but Gabi curled into him and damn near mewled at his words, assuming he was referring to her as some kind of sex-kitten. The thing that ached him the most was that she seemed to like it. He smiled softly at her affectionate caress.

Once he had laid her down, he went about cleaning himself up before he lay beside her, unashamedly naked and ready to hold her until she couldn't stand it any more.

He felt her kiss against his jaw; her body settling against his.

"You were amazing," she murmured as she lazily reclined beside him.

"No, you were," he assured. "_Are_," he amended. "I'm not even sure what happened there…"

She smiled and snuggled closer, rubbing his chest.

"I know…it was rather…enjoyable," she picked a word.

He blew out a breath of agreement, stroking her hair and her arm with light touches.

"You think you ever felt this way before?" He asked, just curious really. Was what they had strong enough to survive, he wondered? Or was this average for sexual intimacy? He really hoped not, he couldn't imagine letting go with anyone else that way- the way he just had with Gabi.

Gabi's reply was soft and strong. "Hell _no_," she mused of his question. She had never felt like this before. Never, ever.

His hand cupped her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Does it scare you?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, hugging him with her arm.

"Not as much as it did." She admitted.

Troy kissed her hair. "Then we'll keep doing it until it doesn't scare you at all."

She giggled at his teasing remark; curling into him as he tightened both his arms around her.

"I love you, Gabi," he told her then.

She smiled and hugged him return. "I love you, too."

/

Gabi was making Troy a special breakfast of sweet waffles and eggs on the side the next morning, when a sudden thought hit her. It wasn't something she had really considered before, wasn't something that had crossed her mind but on hearing Troy's admission of his feelings last night, suddenly it seemed prudent to ask.

Did Troy ever want children?

They had spent the entire afternoon and evening in her bed- sometimes making love, sometimes just making out and sometimes talking, cuddling or just sleeping. It had been the best evening she had spent in a long time and she found it hard to keep the smile off her face, but still. She should check what Troy's plans were for his future before deciding where they wanted to go with this.

When he went back to University they could either take a break- the thought of which made her ache- or they could see each other when their schedules allowed. But to make that commitment they both had to be sure of it, sure of each other and on the same level, relationship-wise.

"Do you want kids one day?" Gabi burst into her bedroom with the tray of food she had prepared for him.

Troy- who had been lolling on the bed- sat up.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast," he argued firstly, bringing her down for a thankful kiss when she got close. "But thank you…"

"It's a mom thing," she explained. "Not to mention a wife thing."

"And now a girlfriend-thing," he added amusedly, garnering her gaze. "What?"

"Troy, before we go around telling people that we're you know…together, you should think about my question…" she posed.

He smiled, slowly as his eyes flicked down her, dressed only in his tee top and her underwear. She was curled beside him on the bed and if she hadn't made this breakfast, he'd be ignoring it in favour of tasting _her_…

"We told four people in the supermarket yesterday that we're dating," Troy argued. "I think it's already out that we're together…"

"Well girlfriend and boyfriend just sounds more…"

"Committed?" He offered positively.

"Fine, yes, okay. Committed," she agreed.

"Gabi, I hate to ask this but what part about cooking me breakfast made you think about having kids?" He enquired.

She sucked her lower lip.

"Just the fact you leave tomorrow." She admitted. "And I was thinking about if we're going to see each other again…"

He smiled patiently and leaned across to cup her neck, placing a tender soft kiss on her mouth.

"I can answer that now. Yes, we are." He assured.

She tilted her head. "But what about our future, Troy?"

"What about it?" He shrugged. "We'll deal with it when it comes to that…"

"That's a young-guy kind of thing to say," she observed. "And when it comes to it and you want kids and I can't have them…then what?"

He met her gaze, not sure what to say. "Then we work through it," he decided eventually.

"How on earth do we work through something like that?" She challenged.

"Compromise?" He suggested.

She smirked. "You wouldn't mind not having kids? Because I can't shift on this, Troy. I'm too old already to have any more and if I'm honest, I'm not sure I want to…"

"You're not too old to have more," he rubbed her calf soothingly. "But I understand that you don't want to."

"So?"

"So?" He peered at her with large blue eyes.

"You're twenty two and have a whole life ahead of you. You may be okay with it now but what if in ten years you feel different? I'll be an old woman by then and we could end up regretting the time we wasted together when we could have saved ourselves the heartache all along…"

"Gabi," Troy lay his tray to one side and faced her, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. "You will not be an old woman in ten years, you'll be a very young and sexy fifty-five…and you're right. It might become an issue…it might cause some difficulty, but that doesn't mean I'm prepared to let you go…"

"Troy…"

"I mean it," he lifted her chin so that she met his eyes. "I'm not going to lose you on the basis of some 'what if' that I don't even know will happen."

"You must know, though," she argued. "If it was in your plan to have kids or not…"

"I honestly don't know," he promised. "I figured I might fall in love with the most amazing woman I ever met and maybe she can't have kids…or maybe I can't- maybe fate has it that it wasn't meant to be. What's the point in spending my whole life wanting something that I can't have? If it happened, then it was going to happen for a reason. If not, then so be it."

"You really think like that?" She wondered, surprised- and just a little bit touched.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I'm a teacher going to school with a hundred kids every day. I think I can live if I don't get the chance to have any."

"I would think about it, because of you," she cast, suddenly.

"What?" He smiled, bemused.

"I would think about having another baby, because I love you," she repeated.

He knelt up and hugged her tightly. "I love you enough to not want anything more."

She smiled at their impasse. "Then I guess we're done on this subject."

"Does that mean we can go back to making out?" His deep voice held his smile.

She pulled back and smirked. "Not until you finish your breakfast…"

"Spoilsport," he accused softly as he reached for his tray.


	11. Cal

_Hey crazy cats, I hope you are ready for the challenge of a lifetime! I have teamed up with for their re-booted franchise, ZAAngels Write-Off to encourage and inspire all you people out there to take part in their monthly writing challenge!_

_I am setting a theme every month to challenge all you current, new or aspiring writers to take part! The stories are Troyella, the themes will vary but get your thinking caps on because the first theme has just been set! Check out the site for the update :)_

_Every month you have a chance to participate and visitors to the site will vote on their favourite entry. To kick things off I have written a one-shot for the first theme. Keep an eye out for that and please, please think about joining in!_

_If you need any help let me know ;)_

_I just wanted to say THANK YOU for reviews, those of you who have stuck with it are making me smile like this :D with your comments! I'm sorry I have been really busy so haven't been able to appreciate you all ;)_

_Bluebell, I am in love with you as a reviewer also lol ;)_

_p.s I have ventured into multi-lingual territory this chapter so please be aware some of the chapter may not be as easy to read as normal where I have translated courtesy of Isabella._

**CHAPTER 11**

"I think we should go check out a movie later," Troy suggested as he made lunch; dressed only in his boxers from their long morning in bed.

"You mean you want to leave the house?" Gabi enquired dryly; more demurely dressed in her dressing gown over her underwear.

He twisted and smiled at her. "We have spent a _lot_ of time in bed so far."

"Well, you're my young stud, it's kind of the deal," she joked and came over to kiss him lovingly.

"Good deal," he husked back as he nearly got distracted into kissing her again- that is, until the doorbell rang.

"Oh lord," Gabi rolled her eyes. "That could be anyone 'dropping by'," she mused. "Can you let them in while I run and get changed?"

Troy pursed his lips. "Sure…"

Gabi paused him before he reached the door.

"You can't open it like that!" She laughed, jamming her dressing gown onto his arms before she ran up the stairs in her undies with a giggle at his shocked face.

"Thank you," he said eventually. "I think…"

He opened the door with a swoop and faced the visitor in a female dressing gown with pastel polka dots decorating it- and not even one that fit as it stretched against his biceps and back tautly.

"You must be the new guy," the Latin man before him spoke.

Troy frowned, lifting his brows.

"I'm the ex husband."

/

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Cal? (_What the hell are you doing here, Cal?_ )"´Gabi demanded, dressed now in a crossover black dress that accentuated her curves but didn't reveal too much flesh.

"¿Te acuerdas de tu lengua materna, entonces? (_You remember your native language, then?_)" Cal smirked.

"¡Pues claro que me acuerdo!¡Pero solo la hablo cuando estoy muy brava!

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (_Of course I do! But I only speak it when I'm very angry! Now why are you here?_)" Cal paused.

"Escuche rumores de que tenias un nuevo novio y quiero saber la verdad (_I heard a rumour you had a new boyfriend and I wanted to find out the truth_)," he replied.

"¿Qué?" She cast, squinting in contempt."Te acuerdas del divorcio, cierto? ¿El que nos hace personas independientes? (_You do remember our divorce don't you? The one that rules we are now both free agents?_)"

"¿Cómo se que tu no lo has tenido todo este tiempo? (_How do I know you haven't had him on the go all along?_)" Cal shrugged.

"Porque me case por las razones correctas, Cal, (_Because I married for the right reasons, Cal_)" she jabbed.

"¿Así que es cierto? Ese niño, ¿es el tu amante? (_So it's true? That kid, he's your lover?_)" Cal asked.

"Tienes treinta segundo para irte antes de que llame a la policía...(_You have thirty seconds to leave before I call the police_…)" She warned.

Cal chuckled.

"Veinte segundos(_Twenty seconds_)," she altered.

"Gabriella…"

"Diez...(Ten…)"

"Bueno," he held his hands aloft, in surrender. "Disfruta tu amiguito...(_Enjoy your toy-boy…_)"

"¡Eso planeo!(_I plan to!)"_ She cast as he strode out of her living room and toward the front door.

Troy startled from his seat on the stairs as the older man glanced up at him.

"Good luck with her, she's frigid and worthless besides," Cal called up to him and Troy frowned angrily and stood, coming down the steps to confront him, but he had already left and Gabi quickly interceded his intent to follow Cal into the drive.

"He's not worth it," she promised.

"I beg to differ," Troy mused.

"He's gone now. Let's just get ready for the movies," she suggested.

Troy dropped his gaze down onto her and cupped her cheek. "You're not worthless."

"He's just bitter," she reasoned. "And he's right; we didn't have a great sex-life. But I'm not with him now so it doesn't matter."

Troy kissed her mouth tenderly. "You're right, it doesn't."

But as she watched Troy move off to get ready, she couldn't help wonder why Cal had chosen to visit her now, even if it was to address a rumor. He hadn't cared about her while they were married, so why now? There was nothing for him to gain, she considered. Apart from riling up Troy. Which had nearly worked.

Was Cal so dark minded as to try and split her and Troy up and ruin her future happiness? Did he even care about her that much? The decree nisi was final but apparently her ex wasn't as over her as she would like to think. Did that mean he was here to cause more trouble?

Gabi frowned. She hoped not. She hoped that was the last they would see of him.

/

Gabi crossed her legs and shifted towards Troy, hugging his arm as she laid her head against his shoulder. The movie was a romance and she felt close to him in the pinnacle moment of the movie as the heroine realized she really did love the hero, after all.

_How fitting_.

Troy's hand cupped her thigh assuringly in response; linking them somewhat. He tipped his head against hers and smiled; enjoying this moment the most out of his time here. Just him and Gabi; being normal together, doing normal things that couples did with no guilt and no denial.

She quickly wiped away her romantic tears at the end of the film and Troy smiled at her affectionately as she looked at him.

"What! It was touching!" She defended with a smile.

"It was a film," Troy replied pragmatically. "I don't see you crying at all _my_ romantic gestures…"

"I'll let you know when I've seen one," she shot back, receiving a tongue-poke from her beau.

"How about right now?" He suggested mischievously. "I will quite happily express my undying love to the whole cinema …"

"Troy, don't be silly," she chided. "I'd rather you stay _right_ here…"

"_Right_ here?" His brow arched.

She nodded, kissing him sweetly.

"Okay, I'm sold…"

She giggled at his goofiness and pursed her lips. "Dinner?"

He shrugged. "I can cook…"

"Really?" She grinned, looking forward to this.

"Yep."

"Okay, chef. Let's go…"

/

As they pulled into the drive, Gabi knew something was wrong. Two cars sat there already and a small gathering of people crowded on her porch, alerting her to something unusual going on.

"What the hell…?" She murmured; trying to recognize the figures as she pulled up. Her mother was one of them and Cal was there, too.

She looked to Troy. "This doesn't look good."

"What is his glitch?" He wondered bitterly.

She frowned. "You can see why I wanted a divorce…"

"Hey…" He reached across and put his hand over hers. "It'll be okay…"

"This is where it gets hard, Troy." She warned. "I hope you're ready for it."

He smiled wanly. "More than ready."

"Good," she sighed and opened her door to slide out, Troy coming around to meet her and he took her hand in his as they climbed the porch.

"What's going on?" Gabi asked.

"Well, turns out your parents hadn't heard about your little set up here," Cal spoke first.

"Darling, is it true? Is this young man your partner?" Maria Montez asked curiously.

Troy swallowed and squeezed Gabi's hand to signal he was going to speak before her.

"Yeah, it's true," he answered her mother. "I'm Troy," he moved forward to shake her hand. "Troy Bolton, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Montez…"

He turned toward her father. "Mr. Montez," he added politely.

"Cal, why did you get us out here?" James Montez asked flatly.

"To show you this!" Cal defended, becoming nervous at the apparent lack of scandal when he expected there to be one. "Look at him! He's barely legal!"

"Cal, it's none of you business any more," Gabi spoke up. "I don't know what you're even doing here…"

"Maria, James…you can't honestly think this is right?" Cal appealed. "You need to talk some sense into your daughter! What they are doing is perverted! Look at her! She's a mother for god's sake! Cavorting with a man half her age!"

James squinted at his ex son-in-law.

"After everything you put my daughter through, you think this was going to exonerate you?" He challenged. "You have some nerve…"

"I was just showing friendly concern," Cal defended icily, feeling himself unwelcome and awkward at his attempt to cause trouble. "Do you really think he can take care of your daughter? Do you really think he cares? He's just after sex!"

Troy turned to glare at Cal. "You have no business being here, I suggest you leave…"

James Montez moved across the porch. "Mr. Bolton is right, Cal," he addressed. "It's time you left."

Cal swallowed. "I thought you of all people would care more about your grandson if not your daughter," he cast. "How do you think Jared will feel seeing his mother's boyfriend is practically the same age as him?"

James held him a moment with a grasp of his coat lapel. Cal looked at him with wild, scared eyes.

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me how much I care about my family," James assured lowly. "I would hope my grandson would be happy for his mother, Mr. Grainger. Now don't _ever_ threaten my daughter again…"

Cal stared at James for a long moment, deciding to cut his losses. He stepped back from James' hold on his jacket and turned to walk away from the scene, leaving a quiet mood of reflection on the porch.

James and Maria turned to Troy.

"This isn't exactly the circumstance I hoped to meet you in…" Troy offered shyly.

"That man had the gall to tell us those things after everything_ he_ did," James mused.

"It's nice to meet you, Troy," Maria added softly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, visibly shaken but assured at their so far welcoming response.

"I would have preferred a telephone call to tell me you were seeing someone new," Maria told her daughter as Gabi drifted closer to them all.

"Mom, it's new," Gabi defended gently.

Maria pressed her lips together. "Then I'm just sorry Cal had to get involved…" she commented.

"So, Troy. What do you do?" James asked.

Troy looked at Gabi and swallowed nervously.

"I'm in University, sir. Fourth year of six. I'm studying to be a teacher…"

James nodded thoughtfully.

"You seem like a very nice young man," Maria inserted supportively.

"Thank you," Troy smiled shyly. "It was nice to meet you both. I'm gonna go inside so you can…catch up," he offered to Gabi and her parents.

Gabi nodded and followed her parents into the drive to see them off as Troy let himself inside the house.

"So, is this serious, you and him?" James squinted at Gabi.

"I really hope so," she admitted with the uncertainty she felt.

James nodded. "Well, then I also hope I was right about Jared…"

Gabi merely nodded, not wanting to share with her parents that Jared already knew and had championed her and Troy, too.

"You look happier than you have in a long time," Maria noted observantly.

"I am…but what did Cal think he was going to achieve by bringing you here?" Gabi worried.

"You let me deal with Cal," James assured. "You enjoy the rest of your night…"

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?" Gabi checked with Troy out of sight.

"He was willing to protect you, that's good enough for me," James assured.

"The way he looks at you," Maria smiled dreamily. "My dear, there's no question how you both feel…"

"That doesn't mean you have to accept it, though," she insisted. "Tell me honestly, does the age gap bother you?"

Her parents looked at each other and Maria let James answer for them both.

"There's an age gap?"

Gabi hugged her parents spontaneously and bid them farewell, waving them down the drive the same way she did with Jared; promising to visit them soon- with Troy, at their insistence.

She felt exhausted when she finally came inside and closed the door.

Troy swooped on her and wrapped her into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She leaned into his body and kind of went to jelly.

"Not really," she admitted. "I'm exhausted."

"Then I'll take you up," he quickly brought her into his arms to lift her and carried her up the stairs to her room where he laid her on the bed.

"Troy," she reached out and caught his wrist as he moved away.

"Do you want some time alone?" He asked.

"No, lay with me," she beseeched.

"Okay," he smiled; doing just that.

/

They made slow, sweet love the next morning; Gabi straddling Troy's lap to control their pace; enjoying his body with her free hands and reaping the benefits of him being able to do the same.

The stress of the past evening was forgotten in those moments they came together; just as intensely, just as meaningfully as before; only now, they were facing the future together.

As they lay together after, they considered their options for the day ahead.

"Ice-skating?" Troy suggested.

"Not on your life," Gabi mused.

He smiled and rubbed her arm. "Paintballing?"

"Troy, lest you forget I'm not getting any younger, here…"

He leaned over to gaze into her face. "I wouldn't even know it."

"Can you count my wrinkles for me while you're there?" She asked, stretching the skin by the outer edge of her eye. "It was twelve last time I looked…"

Troy moved her hand away and gently ran his thumb down the skin.

"None," he proclaimed.

She pursed her lips and gave him a look. "Well, the anti-ageing cream is finally working then."

He tilted his head and leaned down to kiss her lips; which she allowed, albeit a little sulkily.

"Why the age thing again?" He asked softly. "Did your parents say something?"

"No, not really," she shook her head, remembering their supportive words.

"Are you…having second thoughts?" Troy questioned with a squint, his biggest fear spoken aloud and making him breathless at her possible response.

Gabi frowned and took Troy's face into her hands. "No…no, of course not…"

He blinked, swallowing hard. "I may be young Gabi, but that doesn't mean I love you any less…"

She reached up and kissed his mouth. "I know. I'm sorry; I'm just being down on myself today."

"Understandable with an ex husband like Cal to cheer you up," Troy joked now that he was assured.

"He was so unbelievable, involving my parents like that!" She sighed.

"What did they say when I went in?" He wondered. "What did they_ really_ think of me?"

"They said they were happy for me. Dad even said he was impressed the way you stood up for me," she shared.

"Cal wouldn't have?" Troy wondered.

Gabi smiled softly. "Let's not talk about him anymore."

"Okay," he agreed. "So I have an idea for today…"

"Okay, what is it?" She brightened.

"How about a trip to the zoo?"

/

"It's our last day," Gabi saddened as she took Troy's hand and leaned into his arm. "When are you thinking of going back?"

"Tomorrow morning," he shared. "Gives us the whole day and tonight, still."

She grinned up at him. "Tonight, huh?"

He smiled down. "Just to spend together. I don't expect us to be making love twenty four-seven," he mused.

"Although it would be nice," she murmured, giggling as he gave her a look of surprise.

"This is nice," he commented of their relaxed state, wandering through the zoo gardens, looking out for butterflies and dragonflies. Gabi was actually holding his hand out of choice and not one iota uncomfortable, despite them being surrounded by other people.

They may not be people she _knew_, but it comforted him that she felt at ease today.

"Oh look!" She enthused, dashing over to a small pond and dragging him towards it. "Toads!"

"Hm, delightful," he derided as he came up behind her.

She leaned on the fencing to peer over the edge and Troy shadowed her body, placing his hands either side of hers on the fence so he could look over her shoulder at the scene.

She leaned back into his chest with a child-like smile.

"We had so many frogs back at my parent's place," she explained. "The house backs onto a creek…oh the summers we had chasing and catching them…"

"What were you like then?" He wondered. "Cute pigtails?"

She turned in his arms, thinking he might step back but he kept her trapped against the fence.

"Do you like long hair on a woman?" She wondered, not answering his question.

He fingered her wispy bob. "Nah."

She smiled. "I did have long hair, then. It was so curly, too. I cut my hair when I got divorced and then I got a new wardrobe," she proudly stated.

"Which you are beautifully showcasing today," he smiled warmly of her outfit of jeans, boots and a warm cream jumper.

"You are way too charming, do you know that?" She asked back, blushing.

He shrugged and pulled up one side of his mouth. "Only with you…"

She smiled at his compliment and put her hands to his chest as he leaned forward for a kiss.

"We should see the tigers," she said, pushing him away gently to escape the prison his arms had created.

Troy stood and watched her retreat.

"Okay," he agreed, puzzled at her withdrawal but he didn't focus on it as he followed.


	12. A Future Together

Thanks, as always, for comments & reviews! Gabi is being a little weird because of Cal in case you wondered.

I only got 7 reviews for the last chapter so I'm hoping everyone who is reading will click on that button this chapter and say what they think :)

Also, don't forget about the ZAAngels Write Off comp- put pen to paper people and churn out a special one-shot! The theme is It Never Rains, but it Pours…

Onto Fate…

**CHAPTER 12**

"That baby cheetah is _so_ cute!" Gabi awed at the little cat.

"We're not getting one," Troy joked as he looked upon the baby animal.

"But look! He's adorable!" Her voice was babied in her utter delight.

"_Now_," Troy arched. "Wait till he's that big and wants to sit on your lap," he pointed to the mother.

She giggled at his teasing and turned her bright eyes to his.

"Don't you love him even a little bit?" She beseeched.

He pursed his lips, checking about him to make sure no-one heard.

"I guess he is kinda cool for a baby killing machine…"

"Troy!" She gasped, swiping him. "He's just a little kitten…"

"Me-ow," he arched a brow. "Can we see the reptiles now please?"

Gabi gave him a look. "Really? Slimy things?"

"Yeah!" He enthused. "That's why I came…"

"Oh, really," she mused, folding her arms.

"And to show you baby cheetah's," he added quickly.

She smiled and dropped her arms. "Fine, okay, let's see the damn reptiles," she allowed.

He grinned, stunning her for a moment. Gosh, he really was so handsome, she considered. A really striking kind of movie-star handsome that not many men could boast to being. His strong jaw line- stubbled today- and dashing cheekbones stood him out from all the others. His mouth was soft and full. His eyes -of course- deep and blue and surrounded by the most endearing long lashes. And his strong, dark brows slashed above his eyes, proving his masculinity. Along with the light dusting of chest hair across his pecs; not visible in his white long sleeve top of course, but her mind did the work for her.

He was so good-looking. And yet when he turned to her with those blue eyes alight; his face split into a boyish grin from his excitement over something; she only felt the warmth of it go to her stomach. She forgot all about how stunning he was and saw the person he was inside. An even more attractive package, she considered. A heart full of love, who could fault that?

"You don't have to come in…" Troy ventured as they reached the reptile hut.

Gabi slipped her hand into his. "Just don't make me touch anything," she begged.

The grin he gave her had her sucking in a sharp breath. _How dare he suggest such a thing while they were in no place to act on it!_

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smoothed as they went inside.

Gabi clung to his arm nervously as they toured the iguanas, bearded dragons, chameleons, snakes and crocodiles which Troy took great delight in seeing and she faked interest in while he awed over them.

Finally they came out into fresh air where she could breathe. She felt Troy kiss the back of her hand.

"You were very brave," he told her.

"Well…it was for you," she shyly admitted.

He smiled at her for a long moment, gazing upon her beautiful face.

"Lunch?" She almost begged to break the tension.

He nodded and led her towards the food hut.

/

"Oh, look at these guys…" Troy strayed towards the penguin enclosure, the last section before they headed out.

Gabi smiled at his back affectionately and he turned to catch her.

"What?" He smiled back.

"Nothing," she assured.

"Uh-huh," he mused. "I'm not buying it…"

"Well, you disregard a baby cheetah but it's okay to get emotional over some penguins…"

"Hey, these little guys are awesome," Troy explained. "Look at them, they all have a buddy, they're so loyal."

"You sound like you know something about this," she commented.

"I used to love coming to see the penguins," he shared. "Every summer we'd go…just watching them go about their penguin-business would entertain me for hours…"

Gabi leaned her head on his arm so he hugged her with it, turning to draw her closer for a kiss. She shared a small, tender kiss with him before pulling away.

"We should be getting back," she suggested. "We haven't had dinner, yet."

It was getting dark and Troy could tell that although it made sense to leave, Gabi was still uncomfortable about kissing in public, but he tried not to worry about what that meant as they headed towards the car.

They still had their future to decide on and tonight was going to be the night.

/

"So, I was thinking…" Troy ventured as he strained spaghetti for his cheese sauce. Macaroni cheese of sorts- but with spaghetti as there was no macaroni. Gabi had offered to make something else but he insisted he cook for her.

"That's dangerous," Gabi arched as she flipped through her magazine whilst sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, screeching when Troy tickled her in the side.

"That was rude," he accused.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a baby voice. "Is little Troy all upset?"

"Who you calling little?" He frowned.

She grinned. "You."

"Little huh?" He lifted his brows and she flicked her eyes side to side.

"Well…" She backtracked quickly as he came towards her. "I mean-"

Too late, he had bound his arms around her and dragged her from the stool, leaning over to take her mouth in a controlling kiss that soon softened into a mutually enjoyable affair.

"Still little?" He rubbed his hard body part against her as his breaths panted out.

She clung to his neck; her fingers in his hair.

"No," she admitted softly, kissing him again as their passion outweighed their hunger.

The sound of fierce bubbling brought them apart.

"Dammit," Troy dashed over to rescue his sauce.

He looked to Gabi. "Do I need to save this?"

Her feline smile back told him the answer.

/

"I'm starving…" Troy moaned later, in bed.

"I brought you cookies," Gabi defended.

"Humph," he sulked, hugging her close as they spooned.

"You know, we never did talk about your idea…"

"Because you insulted the size of my manhood and then made me burn my romantic dinner," he arched.

Gabi smirked at his analogy. "Mac cheese does not pass for romantic," she mused. "Why don't you tell me your idea now?"

"Well, in the summer you said Jared should see his dad. I know he wasn't keen but I think he'll come round to it…maybe we could meet up then…" He offered, then swallowed. "I mean…if you wanted to…if you wanted to see me and…well…see where this goes…"

"Troy, there's no 'if'," she assured. "I _do_ want to see you…but I'm not waiting three months. When is your next free weekend?"

"What?" He questioned, surprised at her keenness to see him again so soon.

"Free weekend? You know, when you have no plans?" She repeated with a chuckle.

"You'd really come and visit?" He awed.

"Would you prefer it if I didn't?" She worried momentarily.

"No!" He cast strongly, clearing his throat shyly. "I'd love you to visit…"

"Then I'll come. When you're free." She added again.

"Gabi, what do you think I might be doing to make me un-free?" He wondered with a smile as he linked his fingers through hers in front of her tummy.

"Chasing girls," she posed jokingly.

"Oh, boy," he half rolled onto his back and groaned.

"I was joking," she defended but he kissed her shoulder anyway.

"I have never chased girls- as you full well know," he added pointedly. "I especially would not chase girls when I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world…"

She smirked. "I doubt I'm that, but still, thank you. It still sounds weird to be called your girlfriend…"

"What would you prefer?" He wondered. "My woman? My partner? My date?"

"Your woman?" She repeated amusedly. "Really?"

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "Okay, sorry…"

"I guess girlfriend is okay," she decided. "I just feel too old to be considered a 'girl' at all."

"Well you already know what I think about that subject so let's move on…"

She smiled at his reassurance.

"I'll book us a hotel?" He suggested of their planned meet-up.

"Don't worry, I'll book myself a room and we can take it from there…"

"Jared will want to see you, too." Troy added.

"I know…it's okay, I'll juggle you both somehow."

"We're like children split in a divorce settlement," Troy mused.

"Don't remind me," she pleaded of his age.

"Sorry," he kissed her shoulder again.

A peaceful quiet settled upon them as they lay, holding hands; her back to his chest and their breathing unified.

"Troy?" She called softly.

"Hm?"

"I don't want to go to sleep…"

"Me either," he admitted of his imminent departure.

He cuddled her and smelled her hair.

"I had a great time today, thank you for taking me to the zoo."

"You're more than welcome," he assured.

She settled back against him.

"Hold me?" She asked.

Troy bound his arms around her and gently cradled her, feeling the same sense of sadness that Gabi was clearly feeling. They'd barely had a chance to work themselves out and enjoy what they were just beginning to have before he had to go back to University.

But he knew this wasn't the end for them, now. He held her close, assured in that knowledge. They would see each other again, just as soon as they could and that thought made him smile as they finally drifted into sleep.

/

"What time is it?" Gabi croaked as she woke and turned towards Troy; speaking when she saw he was already awake.

"4am." He supplied.

"How long have you been awake?" She wondered.

"Since three…"

"You should have woken me," she placed her hands on his chest, only then kissing him. "Hi, by the way…"

"Hi," he smiled sleepily back; scruffy and gorgeous.

"Were you waiting for me?" She wondered of his sleepless hour.

"I was just watching you sleep," he commented.

She gave him a bemused smile.

"How fun for you…"

He smiled at her sarcasm. "Someone woke up grumpy."

She sighed and pursed her lips. "I never thought I'd be at the point where I could say this," she mused as she prepared to share her feelings. "But I'll miss you. A bit. When you go…"

He all-out grinned at her and she cursed the flip her tummy made at the sight of his smile so early in the day.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that, either…" he mused.

"Well, there it is. Don't expect to hear it again any time soon…" she grumbled as she rolled onto her back.

Troy leaned up beside her, smiling at her goadingly.

"I, however, can freely admit that I will miss _you_, and," he posed. "I have no issue saying it whenever I feel the need."

"Good for you," she mused as she went to roll over again, toward the edge of the bed.

"Ah, ah," he grasped her wrist gently. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"To make coffee and breakfast," she looked back at him with a frown.

"Nope. I'll make breakfast," he offered.

"You made dinner," she argued.

"No, you burned my dinner," he arched. "I have yet to impress you with my culinary talent…"

"Troy," she began, only to be interrupted when he kissed her lips.

"Don't move," he assured, slipping on his boxers. "It's early yet and we have plenty of time…"

"What are you doing?" She frowned as he came around to her side of the bed.

"Taking you for a shower…" He smiled slowly.

"Oh no!" She argued. "No way! I am not having sex in the shower…"

"I wasn't even going to suggest we did, but now that you mention it…" He scooped her into his arms and swung her up.

"Troy!" She complained. "Put me down…this isn't funny…I'm not…flexible," she settled on a word to excuse her reticence to share a shower with him.

He finally put her down in front of the shower and touched her face.

"How flexible do you need to be to shower?" He joked.

"I'm too old for this," she whined.

"For showering with your guy?" Troy wondered.

"Yes!" She argued.

"Why?" His crest-fallen look made her feel incredibly guilty for ruining his moment of spontaneous fun.

"Well…I…my…"

"Gabi," Troy tilted his head. "If you really don't want to then it's okay," he rubbed her upper arm. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…"

"Troy," she swiveled as he leaned into the shower to turn it on, scooping down his boxers to ready himself.

She stared at him in all his naked glory, stunned once more by his impressive physique. He caught her look and his lips hitched up at one side.

"I won't bite," he promised softly, in a low voice.

She swallowed. He never had, either. Cal had been a rough lover, grasping her for his own pleasure and yes, biting her to claim her as his own and being with Troy was nowhere near the same. She loved that he was gentle _and _passionate. She loved him full stop. So this really shouldn't be a big deal only…only she had shared a shower with Cal once and it hadn't been the best experience. It tainted her enthusiasm now and she wasn't sure if she should share her past with Troy or not. She didn't want to talk about Cal- or think about him- but he was still there, haunting her in her memories. They may have been married but that didn't mean she enjoyed being with him, every time. Sometimes it had felt more like a requirement- a chore almost. But would Troy ever understand?

"Hey," his soft voice pierced her thoughts and he picked up her hand. "Are you okay?"

She met his eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I…I had a bit of a bad experience once."

Troy's face changed. He frowned in instant concern and cupped her face.

"What?" He whispered, stunned.

"Cal…he…we…" She winced, realizing she wasn't going to get her words out to properly explain what happened. But Troy was hugging her already, without her needing to.

"Did he force you, Gabi?" Troy asked in a quiet voice.

She looked up at him. "No…but what we had…it wasn't always great," she described the best way she could.

He nodded, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. "I won't ever make you…you know _do_ anything…that you didn't want to…"

"I know," she met his eyes and smiled. "Maybe I will try the showering thing after all…"

He smiled, too. "I'll be gentle, promise."


	13. Fate

GeoMirOre, thank you for taking the time to write a lovely long review that made me laugh out loud, I would love to know if someone did see you whining away!

**CHAPTER 13**

Showering with Troy had actually been a really special moment for Gabi. He had done as promised and been really sweet with her- just cleaning her with his gentle hands and then soaping himself; with a little help from her and then they had gotten out and dried off; no foreplay, no pressure. It was different than the unpleasant sex she'd had with Cal in there. It was something that made her fall even deeper in love, if that were possible.

As it was, she watched him bring over a coffee for her as she sat in the kitchen and he leaned to kiss her mouth before heading back to make breakfast; wearing long shorts and a vest and treating her to the visible solid muscles of his arms.

She watched him with a smile, a fluttering in her belly at seeing him happily being domestic in her kitchen. It surprised her how quickly she had gotten used to him being there and them being together this way, like it was so normal and so right. After spending so long denying it; she was sad they'd only had two short days to share.

"Scrambled eggs and toast, Madame," Troy delivered her breakfast.

She looked up. "Thank you…"

"It's still so early," he husked, still waking up somewhat as he sipped his coffee. "We can snuggle a bit if you want after breakfast…"

She gave him a warm look. "Don't you mean make out?"

"No," he denied, smiling too as he cast his eyes on her. "I mean snuggle…"

"Look, just because I had a wobble over showering doesn't mean we can't spend our last couple of hours having fun…" She argued.

Troy shrugged. "I'm happy to just chill…"

"Troy…"

"Hey, you know I checked my study chart and I'm free the weekend after next." He changed the subject quickly.

"Really? So soon?" She wondered.

"Yep…unless you wanted to wait a bit…" He added in case he sounded too keen.

"I think two weeks is long enough," she measured. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Well, I want to make time to see you," he admitted shyly.

She nodded. "Me, too."

"It's a date, then?" He checked and she giggled, then sobered.

"Troy…what do you think your friends will think about me?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "They'll be so shocked I managed to get a woman to date me they'll probably not even care about anything else…"

"Troy!" She laughed at his self-derision. "That's not true…"

"It is," he raised his brows. "Just ask Jared. I am the dateless wonder..."

"And yet you appeared so confident the night we met," she mused.

"_That_ was different," he argued.

"Why?" She wondered, quite reasonably she thought.

"Because it was you," he bemused.

"I would love to know what you saw when I walked across that room, Troy," she derided of his charming words.

"I told you…a beautiful woman."

"And that was enough for you? To make love for the first time in your life?"

He tilted his head, wondering why she was asking about this now, so far after the event. But he could understand her scepticism. They had both acted out of character that night so it was understandable she wanted to test his morals.

"Would you normally go to bed with a guy you hardly know?" He squinted in return.

"No…" She admitted.

He shrugged. "I'd like to think it was fate that made me follow you to the bar."

"You're right…we both did something unheard of that night…"

"Gabi, what do you want to hear?" Troy wondered. "That night was special no matter how little I knew you then…"

"Do you honestly not know how attractive you are?" She wondered. "What you said about not dating…"

He pulled up one side of his mouth. "I was waiting for the right woman."

"I just don't understand how you knew I was her," she commented.

He nodded and stood up from the breakfast table, taking her hand to pull her up, too. Once she was up, he cupped her hand to his chest, against his heart.

"My heart knew." He said simply, not able to explain any more because he himself still couldn't fathom their instant attraction. "I don't know what else to say…"

She reached up and kissed him. "That's enough," she assured, "more than enough…"

Troy leaned down to continue their kiss.

/

Troy brought his bags down to the front porch and looked out nervously for the taxi he had ordered, hoping it wouldn't come just yet.

He and Gabi had made love after his assurances to her; and he still felt the intimacy and closeness they'd shared then as he prepared to leave. Gabi watched on somewhat forlornly, not knowing what to do.

"Is that everything?" She asked, coming out onto the porch with him.

He wrapped her into his arms with a sigh. "Not_ everything_, but then I can't take everything with me that I'd like to," he mused.

She smiled and looked up into his face. "You never stop, do you?"

He smiled shyly back. "You bring out my charming side, what can I say?"

She kissed him, indicating he didn't need to say anything.

"Say hi to Jared for me," she asked softly.

He nodded. "I will."

"I'll see you in two weeks," she reminded.

"And I'll call you…if that's okay," he added unsurely.

She smirked. "It's more than okay."

Troy looked up as he heard tyres crunching on gravel.

"Taxi's here," he said, unnecessarily.

Gabi hugged him again, tighter this time.

He wrapped her into his body, then pulled back to kiss her on the lips. He gazed into her eyes longingly.

"I love you," he proclaimed, in the quiet, sacred moment they had while the taxi drew up.

"I love you, too," she reached up and kissed him firmly to evidence her feelings. His smile at her reciprocation made her want to send the blasted taxi back where it came from so she could enjoy him just a few minutes longer.

The taxi driver got out of the car as they pulled apart.

"These bags to go?" He checked and Troy nodded, walking to the car with his fingers linked through Gabi's.

"Okay, this is it," he forced an upbeat smile.

"Be good," she teased in a mock-motherly way.

He grinned. "You know it."

"Call me when you get home," she added.

"I will," he cupped her neck. "Good bye, beautiful," he leaned down and kissed her one last time.

She stepped back as he opened the taxi door and slid in; causing her to wave sadly at him in a poignant goodbye.

He waved back with two fingers, cutely, then turned to watch her as the taxi pulled down the drive.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The taxi man asked bemusedly into the mirror.

"I don't think girlfriend covers it. She's the love of my life," Troy told him unashamedly.

The driver smiled. "She's a little older than you, huh?"

Troy smiled in good-natured acceptance.

"Yep."

The man nodded. "Well, good for you, son."

"Saying goodbye is never easy," Troy mused.

"I see a lot of those," the man shared. "Don't worry if you want a cry…"

Troy swallowed and nodded. "I think I'll be okay. But thanks."

"We'll get you to where we're going in a jiffy," he assured of the two-hour drive.

Troy smiled. "Thanks, man," he slouched back in his seat.

Now he had two whole hours to think about what he was missing and what he was going back to- University life, without his lady. He was looking forward to seeing his friend again and even thank him for his part in getting Gabi to realize her feelings; but some small part of him still worried that while he was gone, Gabi might change her mind.

Maybe some guy her own age would show an interest and his inexperienced youthful offering wouldn't match up to what an older, professional man could offer. He hoped not; he trusted her after-all, but he couldn't help his insecurities.

The reason he was single and still a virgin at twenty-two, after all, was because he had been cheated on twice before in his teens. Gabi didn't know that, yet. He'd told her he just hadn't met the right woman and that still rang true. She was definitely the right woman and he'd known the second he saw her.

But they had two weeks apart to fill the void.

It couldn't go fast enough for Troy.

/

"He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Taylor McKessie came into Gabi's kitchen and laid down her handbag.

"He left this morning…" Gabi shared as she put on the kettle for coffee.

Taylor pouted. "No fair. I wanted to meet him."

"Taylor, you did meet him!" Gabi laughed.

"I mean properly," she said. "Not a thirty-second encounter at the park…"

"Well, I got cold feet," Gabi explained of that episode. "I didn't want you and Chad to see us that way…"

"Why?" Taylor asked. "You told me all about him, anyway."

"But not that we were maybe-dating," Gabi sighed, bringing their drinks over to the breakfast bar where they sat, with cookies too.

"Well, it was obvious you were together," Taylor remarked. "And that was _after_ we saw you holding hands…"

"Yeah, that was stupid," Gabi admitted. "We had a row when we got back to the car that day."

Taylor tilted her head. "We didn't think he was too young or anything," she ventured supportively.

"It was just weird," Gabi tried to describe. "Being seen with him…being judged as a couple."

"But you _are_ a couple, right?" Taylor begged.

Gabi relaxed into a smile. "We are, yes. After that argument Jared locked us in the garage together and we…well we sorted a few things out," she described.

Taylor grinned and winked. "I bet you did…"

"He's my son's friend, Tay," Gabi added. "I had that on my conscience, too."

"The boy is devil-hot," her friend announced, changing tact.

"Well…" Gabi refrained from gushing about him.

"Go, on say it. He's devil-hot…" Taylor goaded.

"He's very handsome," Gabi allowed shyly. "I still find it unnerving."

"Unnerving? That's not the word I would use!" Her friend teased and Gabi laughed.

"Okay, I find it attractive, too!" She admitted. "But Cal found out about it and I'm still conscious of what some people think…"

"Cal?" Taylor repeated, disgustedly. "What the hell did _he_ want?"

"He brought my parents over and told them how I was perverted and that it was wrong for me to be with Troy and how Jared would suffer…"

"But Jared got you together," Taylor mused.

"He doesn't know that," Gabi admitted. "Thank god…"

"Well he has no business sticking his nose in," she added.

"That's what Troy told him," Gabi smirked. "As did I…"

"And James and Maria?" Taylor checked.

"Thankfully, they were okay," Gabi shared.

"Well, your parents always were quite cool…" Taylor considered.

"Yeah, but you never know with these things," Gabi added. "I mean, the way Cal had tried to make things out and the fact I hadn't told them yet…"

"I'm not surprised, it's kinda sudden," Taylor sympathized.

"It _is_ sudden," Gabi agreed with a stricken look across at her friend. "Maybe too sudden…"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"We said 'I love you' already," Gabi shared softly. "I've known him for two weeks…is that insane?"

Taylor shrugged. "Maybe. But it's a good insane. You deserve someone like Troy after Cal."

"A good insane?" Gabi repeated. "Is there such a thing?"

"Look, I know your divorce is new and you weren't really looking, but no-one else really lit your torch," her friend observed. "As long as it isn't a rebound fling…"

"A what?" Gabi choked on her coffee.

"A rebound fling," Taylor shrugged. "You know, to get Cal out of your system before you settle down again…"

"No," Gabi said right away. "I maybe insane but I'm not using him…"

"Well, then, good," Taylor brightened. "Just enjoy it."

Gabi darted her eyes to Taylor's. "What if he meets a girl his own age?"

"He must meet girls his own age every day," Taylor bounced back. "Do you really think that's an issue?"

Gabi sighed. "No." She admitted softly.

"Are you afraid of being in love again?" Taylor noted insightfully.

Gabi bit her lip. "Yes."

"Oh, honey," Taylor reached over and hugged her. "It'll be okay, you'll see…"

Gabi smiled at her best friend. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

"No problem," Taylor assured. "Now, tell me what he's like in bed…"

/

"So, man, how's my mom?" Jared clasped Troy's hand and gave him a man-hug as he dropped his bags into their shared dorm room.

"Yeah…fine," Troy relayed lightly, adjusting to his new but old surroundings.

"Really? She didn't cry when you left?" Jared doubted.

"Nope," Troy assured.

"Hmm, maybe she doesn't like you after all…"

Troy grinned and lofted his pillow at his friend as he went back to his bed.

"Cheers, buddy," Troy mused.

"So, how are you?" Jared asked next.

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, I'm good."

"It's been quiet without you…"

"Gabi said she sends her love, by the way."

Jared smiled. "I should think so too."

"She's coming to visit in a couple of weeks…"

"Do I have to move out?" Jared joked.

"No, man of course not…" Troy frowned bemusedly.

"Just checking…any other news?" He added.

Troy sighed. "Well, I met your dad _and _your grandparents, but I can't say it was under the best circumstances…"

"You met my _dad_?" Jared awed.

"Yeah…he turned up at the house because he'd heard Gabi and I were seeing each other…"

"Wow, dude. I'm sorry you had to suffer that…"

Troy shrugged. "I guessed he might come into the picture at some point."

"But my grandparents? How did _they_ get involved?"

"Cal brought them down and made a big deal about the age difference thing," Troy relayed. "Your granddad pretty much ran him off the porch…"

"I bet he did," Jared grinned as he imagined the scene. "Were they okay with you?"

"Yeah…yeah I think they were…"

"And you and mom survived," he added more to himself.

"You know what I could use?" Troy looked round at his friend.

"What?" Jared asked.

"To shoot some zombies," he grinned. "Let's get the X-box warmed up…"

Jared smiled back. "Good call, Troy my man…good call…"

/

Gabi busied herself at work for the next two weeks which wasn't a hard task considering she had taken a two week break and had plenty to catch up with on her return.

Everything seemed that much harder, that less interesting each time Troy crept into her thoughts and reminded her of another part of herself that she didn't let loose very often- only in front of him seemingly if her behaviour the last two weeks was anything to go by.

She had been looking forward to her weekend away with Jared and Troy so much that the time soon sped by and as she packed up early on the Friday night before her drive over to their University; she found her Assistant Manager poking his head around the door.

"Ah, Gabriella," Clive Fullerton stepped into her office with a nervous look about him.

She looked up, expecting a last-minute emergency to restrict her intended early-exit.

"Yes, Clive?" She asked tensely.

"I just…" he cleared his throat. "Are you busy this evening?"

She frowned a little. "Actually, I am, rather. What is it you need?"

"Ah…well…actually, I wondered if I could bother you for dinner…" He broached and she met his kind grey eyes with a sympathetic smile.

Clive was a little older than her; and quite an attractive man if you liked that sort of thing- smart, groomed and professional. Unfortunately, Gabi had already let her heart out to another man- a far younger one who wasn't anywhere near as put-together, but he was twice as sexy for it in her opinion.

"I'm sorry, Clive, I'm busy tonight. I'm packing to go away for the weekend to visit with my boyfriend…" she explained politely.

"Boyfriend?" He repeated, with a surprised lift of his brows. "I didn't realize…"

Well he wouldn't, she mused. It had happened in the space of her two week holiday- a holiday romance of sorts if she thought about it that way, but still, she planned to make it last a bit longer than that, too.

"I hope you have a lovely evening anyway," she offered, not willing to share any more details of her private life with her work colleague.

"Of course, thank you. Have a nice weekend," he added as he turned to go.

Gabi watched him leave and let her worried frown turn into a happy smile. She could go home now and pack her case! In just over twelve hours she would be on her way to seeing Troy again, a thought that filled her with giddy excitement. Would he be as eager to see her? Would Jared be okay still with them dating? What would they do over the two days she was visiting? The possibilities filled her mind.

In fact, she might even surprise him by leaving tonight as opposed to tomorrow morning. She could be there in two hours and by the time she packed her case and was ready; she could be there by eight. It wasn't too late for them to catch up and do something. Okay, he wasn't expecting her, he might already have plans but then she could pamper herself at her hotel and still meet him tomorrow as planned.

She smiled as she called the hotel to rearrange her plans.


	14. Surprise

Thank you to everyone still reviewing, you're a small group but I love you all :)

In case anyone had forgotten (lol), the theme for the ZAAngels writing competition has been set and is 'It Never Rains but it Pours'. Get thinking of one-shot ideas people, I want to read your stories!

One has been completed already by **Miss Romance Lover**- called **Lost & Found** and it's a fab story so go check it out and get competitive!

Thank you!

**CHAPTER 14**

Classes were over for the day and as the students tumbled out of their last lecture, one of them cupped Troy's shoulder.

"You coming out tonight? To Jericho's?" Ryan Evans asked.

"Tonight?" Troy frowned, wondering if he had forgotten something.

"For my birthday," Ryan reminded him and he pursed his lips.

_Damn._

"My girl is coming tomorrow," Troy vocalized his thoughts softly.

"So what?" Ryan argued. "I'm talking about tonight…"

"Not if you plan to get me drunk…" Troy mused.

Ryan shrugged. "Everyone else is coming, don't be a party-pooper…"

Troy nodded. He had agreed to go. Albeit before he'd considered Gabi's imminent arrival, but his friend was right, he would still get to meet her tomorrow, he'd just have to go easy on the alcohol.

"Okay, I'll be there," he promised.

"Jericho's?" Jared checked as he came up to find Ryan and Troy parting.

"Yep," Troy nodded.

"Please don't get drunk again," his friend begged.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to…"

"Good," Jared grinned. "Let's go get ready for partying!"

/

_Knock knock._

Troy looked up at his room door with a frown. Who could that be? Ryan checking he was getting ready?

He looked down on himself, deciding his jeans and bare chest were decent enough in a dorm full of guys. He got up and opened the door casually.

"Gabi?" He startled, taking in her dark green dress; belted and a fur shrug over her shoulders. She looked simply stunning- and way out of his league he mused.

"Hi," she smiled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" She led as her eyes flicked down his chest, landing on his belly which made him feel warm him in every place- especially his crotch.

"No!" He denied quickly. "I'm just getting ready to go out…what are you doing here?" He wondered.

She made an embarrassed face. "I came early…I hope you don't mind…"

"No, of course not," he stepped forward to hug her, then drew back to gaze at her before he leaned down to kiss her; a long, heart-felt kiss to her lips that he utilized while wrapping his arms tight around her.

"Hey, where are you…?" Jared's voice sounded behind them before the door opened to reveal him. "Oh…there you are…."

Gabi pressed against Troy's arms to be released while she quickly hugged her son.

"Hi Jared," she smiled.

"Mom, you're early," he observed.

"I get the feeling this was a bad idea," she broached at their surprise- they were happy, but something was off.

"Uh, no…we just have a party to go to…" Jared explained. "You should come."

Troy smiled at this idea. "He's right. It's Ryan's birthday but you're more than welcome to come with us."

"Oh, I'm not sure," she blushed. "You go out with your friends and have fun…"

Troy made a face. "I have fun with you," he posed.

"I just mean…you've planned this without me so…you should go ahead without me. I'll just go back to the hotel and meet you for breakfast…"

"Mom," Jared frowned, "that's insane. We're not going to leave you at the hotel _alone_ when you could be out partying with us…"

"You young guys don't want some old woman hanging around, making you uncool…" she excused.

"Tell me when I see an old woman and I'll tell you when it's uncool," Jared challenged.

Gabi rolled her eyes, feeling Troy's fingers link through hers.

"I'd love for you to meet my friends," he added earnestly.

"What if they-" She took a breath, meeting his gaze as Jared busied himself dressing. "What if they don't want me there?"

Troy arched a brow. "You even think I would have friends like that?"

"Well…they might…be expecting…"

Troy kissed her mouth. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

She darted him a look.

"I understand that it might be uncomfortable for you," he added gently, lifting her hand to kiss the palm of it.

"You do?" She doubted.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I would probably feel the same at a party with your friends…"

"Well, at least they would all envy me for my handsome lover," she twinkled.

He smiled. "I'm sure every man envies me my beautiful lady."

She swallowed. "A guy at work actually asked me out for dinner tonight."

"He did, huh?" Troy squinted, leaning back to look into her face. "Are you thinking you should've gone?" He wondered.

"No," she smiled amusedly. "I was just telling you…"

"Keeping me on my toes, huh?" He grinned lop-sidedly. "Good for you…"

"So, mom, you coming?" Jared came back over, fully dressed.

She looked at Jared, then Troy, both their faces hopeful. Could they really want her there, with their friends, celebrating a birthday? Could she get past how weird it might be? Sooner or later, she guessed she had to…at least if she and Troy had any hope of surviving.

"Okay," she nodded, albeit unsurely. "Just for a bit…"

Troy grinned and turned to put his shirt on while Jared and Gabi caught up.

"Let's go, people," he said once he was ready.

/

"Happy Birthday, man," Troy hugged Ryan as they met up with him later in Jericho's American Bar & Club.

"You made it then, Bolton," he teased.

"Yeah, there's someone I want you to meet, too…" He reached behind him to take Gabi's hand and bring her through the throng of students.

Ryan smiled as Troy brought forward a beautiful Latina woman.

"Ryan, this is Gabi, my lady-friend," Troy introduced. "Gabi, meet the birthday-boy, Ryan …"

"Hi, nice to meet you," Gabi smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!" Ryan yelled back over the music. "You look amazing, by the way!"

"Oh, really?" She blushed. "Thank you…"

"It's nice to meet you, Troy's been talking about you," Ryan added with a kind smile.

"He has, huh?" She smiled across at Troy, their hands linked in a show of solidarity.

"Good things," Troy inserted and she giggled.

"I'll catch up with you both later," Ryan excused himself as more well-wishers arrived.

Troy turned to Gabi with a boyish smile. "Shall we dance, then?"

She smiled back. "Sounds good to me…"

/

The last time they had danced had been at the formal dance they'd met at and tonight's music was a little different but Gabi found Troy's dancing was just as accomplished. It didn't surprise her, but it did endear her to him even more.

There was something undeniably attractive about a man who could dance. And okay, he did it with a sort of self-depreciative air about him, but he couldn't ever say he couldn't dance. She watched him with a fond smile, glad she at least fitted in here, on the dance floor. All those times Jared took her out dancing obviously counted for something now.

She smiled as she saw her son dancing his way over to them.

"You're still here?" He mused.

Gabi gave him a look. "Yes…"

He shrugged. "Just thought you might be tired out by now…"

"Jared!" Troy chided his friend.

"I have more energy than you!" Gabi retorted to her son.

"That's true; I'm heading out in a bit…"

"What!" Troy laughed. "We only got here a couple of hours ago!"

"What can I say?" Jared shrugged. "Short attention span…"

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabi checked.

"Sure, I'll call you when I'm up," he offered with a cheeky wink.

"That'll be about 3pm," she teased.

"I'm glad you came," he hugged her. "See you tomorrow!"

Gabi looked up at Troy, "Now he's going can we go, too?"

"Have you had enough?" He wrapped his arms around her caringly, bringing her close.

She smiled mischievously. "I just thought we could…try out the hotel Jacuzzi…" She posed.

"Jacuzzi?" His brow arched. "How much do you earn?"

She smirked. "I'm not gonna be your sugar-mommy if that's what you're thinking…"

"Damn," he teased, grinning.

He leaned toward her, with that smile, the one that told her exactly what he was thinking about and she felt her tummy turn as his soap smell accosted her.

"Troy-" She put her hands to his chest, intending to pause him but she blinked at his intense blue-eyed look and let her hands travel all the way up his solid chest to cup his neck; allowing him the public display of affection he was instigating.

It was the first time she'd let him kiss her outside of the zoo visit in public, let alone around people they knew so when Gabi let his lips press against hers tenderly, he knew exactly what this kiss meant. It meant acceptance, finally, of him and their relationship.

She blinked dark eyes open as he pulled away a moment later.

"Phew, you're burning up the dance floor!" Ryan called to the pair.

Troy grinned and cuddled Gabi as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Having a good birthday?" Troy checked.

"Yeah!" Ryan cheered. "I guess you're off now?" He winked knowingly.

Troy gave his friend a smile. "Yeah, I'm whacked…"

"I bet you are!" Ryan laughed. "Have a good night, my man," he high fived him, then bid a more traditional parting to Gabi. "It was great to meet you," he extended.

"You, too, Ryan," she assured. "Have a good night…"

Troy led her from the dance floor and towards the exit. She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"They really didn't mind," she commented as they came outside and she put her furry shrug back on.

Troy shrugged. "I knew it."

He turned to her as they flagged a taxi, Troy opening the door for her when one arrived.

"Are you glad you came?"

"Yeah," she leaned her head against his shoulder as they settled.

He curved his hand around her knee, and then tilted his palm up as she put her hand on his for connection.

"I'm glad you surprised us," he added warmly with a husk in his voice. A husk that pre-empted what he wanted to do to her.

The fact Gabi knew that only made her want him more. She nuzzled his neck.

"I thought an extra night would be beneficial…"

He chuckled. "_Beneficial_, huh? That's one word for it…"

"What word would you use?" She wondered playfully.

He swallowed at her flirting, feeling his body react to her already- his blood pounded around his veins; tightness stretched down his belly and dipped into his pants and his breathing shallowed.

"Amazing?" He offered.

Her hand slipped from his and ran up his thigh; which he stopped with a self-conscious glance up to the cab driver. Luckily, he was discreetly driving without watching them, but Troy knew if he let Gabi's hand roam where she aimed to roam; he'd be in trouble.

"I missed this," she murmured.

"You know what?" He murmured back. "Me, too…but we're almost there…"

She reached up and turned his face to kiss him, her distraction allowing her to slip her hand in between his thighs to complete the foreplay she was intending all along.

Troy pulled away with a startled jolt.

"Gabi," he cupped his hand over hers; more to hide his arousal than stop her caress.

"The Roosevelt Hotel," the cabbie called and Gabi went into her purse to provide bills to pay him, following Troy out of the car.

He stared at her as she tugged him toward the hotel.

"You're…_Jesus_," He sighed.

"What?" She looked over her shoulder with a bold smile. "Am I scaring you?"

He waited for her to open her hotel room door before taking her around the waist and pulling her into his body, to feel the effect she had on him.

"Not scaring me…turning me on," he graveled before taking her lips and kissing her in a way they couldn't at the party; or in the taxi and that better evidenced how he felt about her demonstrative affection.

Gabi sighed as he broke their kiss to trail his lips down her throat; his fingers looking for the zipper to her dress; deciding to peel off her shrug when he didn't find one.

"It's here," she showed him the zipper and waited for him to drag it down, his intense eyes flicking down her face; then her body as he gently cast the item off.

"I'd quite like to turn you on, too," a small smile played about his lips.

"Troy," she warned, his gaze upon her turning her on enough without his silent threat.

He started kissing her again, letting his hands run over her body, just lightly, but thoroughly until he felt ready to remove her bra and then he walked her backwards to the bed where he climbed upon its surface with her; kissing the mounds of her breasts.

Gabi grasped his head, her fingers threading into his hair as she moaned out loud when he suckled her tip; thumbing her other gently and creating the ultimate pleasure for her.

"Troy…take off your clothes," she panted, clawing at his shirt and successfully heaving the item off his torso despite his intent to please her.

He dipped down before she could reach his trousers, soft lips touching her belly; then her hip, then lowering to her thighs where he pressed continuing kisses while Gabi thrashed on the bed.

"Troy!" She demanded of his teasing ways; ways that had her wet already and needy for him and she knew deep down that he wasn't done yet. She loved that he put her pleasure first but she hated the fact she couldn't reciprocate the feeling.

Troy's tongue flicked into her; just like that first night they came together, affording her a deep, hot pleasure before his body did and she gave herself up to the quick orgasm that rose within her body. She shuddered against her pinnacle, covering her stomach with her hands almost self-consciously as he looked up; his satisfied smile very telling.

"You're beautiful," he told her as he unbelted his trousers and kicked them down, followed by his boxers. He crawled up her body, his arousal evidently tight against his body with need.

But instead of filling her, he took her hands away from her body and kissed her belly assuringly.

"Beautiful," he said again and she knew it. She'd known it before, but just in case something had changed, she'd still shielded her hated body part, but now it didn't seem to matter. His lips were worshipping her and sending her insane with desire.

"Troy," she begged for him, reaching for a condom from her bedside table drawer.

"Organised, huh?" He whispered, but no humour glinted in his darkened eyes.

She met them, only dropping her gaze to apply his protection. She held his length in her hand for a moment and smiled felinely as she felt her insides burn with want.

Troy sucked in a breath at the connection they made with their eyes and what he saw there in hers. She wanted him. Only him. Now.

He shifted, parting her thighs gently with his hand as he curved one up the expanse of flesh he enjoyed wordlessly. He kissed her, a strong, meaningful union of their lips that lasted seconds until he could hold back no more and then he sank deep into her waiting body; her slick, welcoming body. He felt her tighten around his heat; taking him deep, as deep as he could go; a feeling he would never fed of and never forget. She took him into her body but he also connected with her soul when he looked right into her eyes; the deep brown gaze of hers unwavering as they moved together, slow and intense.

There was no speech; no grand gestures or moves to boast about. Just the two of them, riding waves together with unhurried enjoyment; indulging in their desire and speaking their love another way- through pants and cries of pleasure.

Troy felt the rising tide coming; his tummy tensed in readiness and he checked Gabi's face, slowing for her to catch up. She didn't need to, she goaded him on by closing her eyes and panting his name, something that brought him over the edge as her fingers dug into his back and her hips arched and arched to take his long, deep thrusts.

"Gabi," he whispered her name as he came; spilling his seed into his sheath as he filled her completely, one final time.

He felt her convulse around him as she met her peak too and then he tried to move, to save her small body the weight of his.

He rolled onto his back and carefully removed his condom; glancing at Gabi as he did so and she was already on her side, propped on her elbow watching him. He smiled slowly.

"What?" He wondered shyly.

"I like watching you…"

"Really?" He arched a brow.

She blinked, her own smile curving her lips.

He moved to mirror her pose, looking her right in the face.

"Wanna try the Jacuzzi?" She posed.

"You don't want to rest for a while?" He wondered, caringly, stroking her arm.

She rolled off the bed and walked boldly across the room; completely naked and unembarrassed. She came up to Troy's side of the bed where he rolled over; having watched her keenly as she passed by.

"Are you coming?" She put out her hand.

He couldn't help his grin. "Try and stop me…"

/

"Okay, that Jacuzzi _officially_ rocks," Troy curled Gabi into his arms as they snuggled on the bed together to sleep.

She giggled softly. "I'm glad I went for the upgrade, now."

"We should get some sleep," he held back a yawn. "You have to call Jared tomorrow."

"Hmm," she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I prefer not to think about reality."

He smirked. "What's this? Fantasy?"

"It kinda is," she grinned to herself, rubbing his belly.

"Hey!" He laughed, hugging her closer. "I resent that."

"Of course we're real," she assured.

"Hm, sure," he mumbled. "Goodnight then." He added pointedly.

She cuddled closer. "Goodnight, Troy."


	15. Naive

Zanessalov3r- thank you, don't feel like I deserve that accolade but thanks!

One more chapter after this one!

**CHAPTER 15**

Breakfast was taken at the hotel, both of them slightly disheveled; Troy's hair frankly distracting as Gabi tried to concentrate on her eggs and sausage but finding it hard what with his hair like that and his twinkling blue eyes.

"Are you thinking about what I_ think_ you're thinking about?" Troy asked, chewing on his toast.

Gabi pursed her lips and lifted her eyes to his; thinking she should be conscious that right now she sat here with absolutely no make up on; no wrinkle cream and not even with her hair tamed, but actually, all she felt was genuine affection for the man across from her.

"What do you_ think_ I'm thinking about?" She shot back, playing his game with a little smile about her lips.

He gave her one of his uneven grins. "I don't think you want to know…"

She smirked. "Then that's definitely what I'm thinking."

He squinted in a half-lidded gaze that betold his attraction to her.

"I hope you've finished breakfast…" he posed, dropping his toast and finishing his mouthful.

"Why?" She looked up from her eggs to find him rising and then he went about picking her up out of her seat gallantly, something that made her squeal.

"Troy!" She gasped as he carried her through the hotel towards their room.

He almost collided with a hotel cleaner, so he flashed a winning grin at her and apolgised quickly.

"Sorry ma'am," he bowed his head and went sideways by her with Gabi. "Newlyweds," he added in explanation.

"We are not-!" Gabi huffed of his lie. "Troy! Put me down!"

"I will," he assured. "When I get to the bed…"

"No, Troy!" She whined as he swiped them into the room and headed for the bed, laying her on it and quickly joining her there.

She cupped his face as he leaned over her.

"Was this what you were thinking?" He checked.

"Not the carrying part, but this part, yes…" She confirmed.

"Good," he smiled, nuzzling her nose and then kissing her slowly. "Let's make the most of it before Jared wakes up…"

/

"So…how are you and Troy doing?"

It was afternoon. Gabi had spent the rest of the morning with Troy, and then arranged to meet Jared for a late lunch. They sat now, eating pizza among the students enjoying their weekends.

Gabi smiled at her son. "I'd rather talk about you…"

Jared smiled back. "Well, I had to ask seeing as I got you together. If he's doing anything he shouldn't be I feel kinda responsible…"

"Well, he's not," Gabi affirmed. "We're doing fine." She assured.

"Good."

"And you?" Gabi checked

"Well I got all my homework done and even Anna was asking where I'd got to," he shared jokily.

Gabi tilted her head. "Didn't you tell her you were leaving?" She chided.

He shrugged. "Never came up…"

"Oh, child of mine," she sighed and Jared grinned, patting her hand.

"It's okay, she'll live," he assured.

Gabi decided to take his word for it as she changed the subject to move the conversation on. Otherwise they could be there all day, she mused.

"So….how are you finding the work load…?"

/

Troy was struggling to get all his required work done in the few short hours Gabi was spending with Jared.

He'd managed to get to the library and pick up the books he needed, but that was about all as he came into his dorm with a sigh and dumped them on his desk.

His tutor had seen him on the way back and stopped to talk to him and had delayed him somewhat- he couldn't even get a break on a weekend, he mused!

He swore under his breath as a knock sounded on the door and he silently hoped Jared and Gabi weren't back yet because he still had 3000 words to write for an essay due Monday. If he had any hope of spending his Sunday with Gabi, then he had to get moving…

He jerked open his door with the frustration he felt.

"Hi," a pretty dark-haired girl greeted. "I'm Jacinta…"

"Right. Hi." Troy nodded, gesturing with a lift of his brows for her to continue.

"I…I need one of the books you took out…" she ventured.

He frowned. She followed him all the way here just to get a book? Wow, that was creepy…

"Which one?" He asked flatly, annoyed enough at being delayed, being stalked and now having to give up one of his much-needed research books.

"The one called 'Teachings of the 1300's'," she broached.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need that book to do my essay. I'm working on it now."

"Oh…well…I can come back for it?" She suggested.

Troy squinted at her.

"No, you may as well take it now. I'll add anything I need to once you're done with it…"

He turned his back to go inside his room to get the book and turned back, surprised to find Jacinta inside his room.

"I could just sit here and make some notes…" she suggested, biting into her lower lip.

Troy stared at her for a long moment. What was her game? Was she trying to bait him? Trying to get to know him? He could hardly stand there and blurt out he was a taken man in case he'd read the situation all wrong. Maybe she genuinely wanted to make some notes and high-tail it out of there, he certainly would if he'd gone to all the effort of following her back to her dorm…Not that he would, of course, because he was far too polite for that, but still…

"Okay," he allowed, passing her the book. "You can sit on my bed if you want…"

She glanced about the room.

"That one," he pointed to the bed he occupied.

"It's nice," she sat on it and bounced for good measure, making him watch incredulously.

"It's a bed," he murmured as he slipped back into his desk seat and opened his laptop to start work.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" Jacinta called and Troy frowned.

_No. _No, it wasn't hot at all, if anything, he thought the room had a chill because the Uni never put heating on between spring and autumn to save money but the temperatures hadn't gone up, yet.

He squinted at her, seeing her shirk off her coat to reveal a short pinafore dress that revealed her burgundy tights; and the expanse of her legs she had on show. _Jesus, she was coming onto him!_ What did he do? Ignore it? Tell her to get dressed?

He cleared his throat.

"Ah…you know…my _girlfriend _is dropping by soon," he aired lightly. "I'd really appreciate it if you could finish your notes by then…"

"Oh sure," she agreed softly, rolling onto her stomach on his bed to make herself more comfortable.

Hm…that seemed to only encourage her more, he mused. Still, she seemed to be genuine, flipping through the pages and sucking her pen tip in concentration…

He went back to his screen, opening his first book to make notes straight into a word document so he could copy and paste it if he needed to later. He was busy doing that when he felt hands press into his shoulders, startling him.

"Wha-!" He jumped and turned, remembering he had company in the form of Jacinta.

"It's Troy isn't it?" She asked with a curved smile that unsettled him.

"Yeah…" He frowned, swallowing as she just stood looking at him.

"You should relax more…" She suggested, placing her hands back on his shoulders, apparently to give him a massage.

He stood, unnerved. "Actually, like I said, I have a girlfriend."

She shrugged. "So?"

"So…she can…relax me later," he invented quickly, feeling totally out of his depth here. Girls just didn't do this, he mused. They didn't flirt with him, didn't proposition him and they definitely didn't try and massage him against his will…

"I bet I can do better," she winked and he cleared his throat and stepped away from his desk; gently brushing by her to escape.

"I think you should go now," Troy invited politely.

"But we haven't even started yet," she grinned devilishly.

"And we're not going to-" Troy stated, cut off as his friend pushed into the room.

"Not going to what? Dude, who you talking to-oo?" Jared hung the last syllable as he frowned at Jacinta. "Who's that?"

"She just needed a book," Troy assured his friend.

"Good, because Gabi is right behind me and if you're doing something you shouldn't be then-"

"Right! All parked!" Gabi's voice sounded behind Jared and Troy let out a relieved breath.

"Thank god!" He swooped forward and took her into his arms, kissing her without warning or care for who was watching.

"Troy…" She pulled away with a warm blush.

"Well, I can see I'm not needed here," Jacinta finally spoke and Gabi turned to look at her, surprised to find another person in the room.

"Too right," Jared gritted his teeth and twisted on his heel to face Troy as Jacinta squeezed by them to escape. "What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"She told me she needed the book I just took out…then she tried to massage me!" Troy defended haplessly.

"Are you really that naïve?" Jared accused of his friend.

"Jared…" Gabi frowned, working out the situation quite quickly even though she felt somewhat out of the loop, having been pounced on the moment she arrived.

"No, mom, he should have known," Jared argued.

Troy flicked his eyes between Jared and Gabi, sighing as he took her fingers into his and twined them.

"You should know how I feel about your mom, Jared…" Troy offered regretfully. "You're right, though. I was naïve…but nothing happened."

Gabi put her other hand over Troy's, sandwiching his to show her support.

"What did happen?" She asked out of curiosity.

"She just came for the book, sat on the bed and wrote some notes and then came over and tried to rub my shoulders; at which point I told her for the second time I had a girlfriend and then I was asking her to leave when Jared came in…" Troy detailed.

"I knew you'd be irresistible sooner or later," Gabi teased.

Jared looked at his friend for a long moment, and then let out a breath.

"You were telling her no when I came in?" He checked.

"Yes!" Troy assured. "I swear, man…"

Jared frowned. "She really offered to massage you? That line is _old_…"

Troy pressed his lips together.

"Well, I told her I had someone else to do it for me…" He murmured and looked to Gabi. "No pressure," he added with a smile.

"Jared, is everything okay?" Gabi checked of his uncharacteristic behaviour since they got back.

Her son nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's fine…I'm sorry I thought bad of you," he added to Troy. "I guess I was just…mistaken."

Troy nodded, still concerned his friend didn't trust him, but he let it drop for now.

"So, how was your day?" He checked in with them both.

Gabi shrugged. "We just had lunch then went round the shops."

Troy nodded. "Are we all having dinner later?"

"I have that essay to do as well," Jared sighed.

Gabi looked between them.

"Why don't I leave you guys to do your essay and if you have time later, call me and I'll come by with some pizza…" She suggested.

"What will you do?" Troy asked softly, worried about her being alone.

She smiled. "Enjoy my Jacuzzi and have a spa treatment," she voted.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll call you when I'm done."

He leaned down to kiss her briefly.

"See you later," Jared called as he laid on his bed.

Troy mooched over to his desk and sat, letting out a sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on his paper with the awkward silence that sat between him and his roommate. He stood and went over to his own bed, sitting on the edge to at least face Jared, even if he wasn't able to have eye-contact.

"Do you think I would cheat on Gabi?" He asked in a quiet voice, trying to keep the hurt out of his tone.

"No," Jared blew out a guilty breath. "No, man. Of course not…"

"But just now…you thought I was…" Troy ventured confusedly.

Jared had his arms folded behind his head and he twisted his neck to look at Troy.

"I found something out that's had me tripping…" Jared broached.

"Today?" Troy squinted.

"Yeah…when me and mom were talking about stuff…about my dad…" He sucked in a breath.

"What did she tell you?" Troy prompted gently.

"This is awkward," Jared creased his face in recognition.

Troy nodded. "I know…its okay if you don't want to say…"

"Well, I just don't know if you know or not…and if you don't…"

"I might wonder why she hasn't told me?" Troy offered of his friend's thoughts.

"Yeah," Jared agreed.

Troy licked his lips. "I'll keep it confidential," he promised. "We were mates first, right?"

"Right," Jared agreed with an affectionate smile.

"So, what is it you found out?" Troy wondered.

"My dad…" Jared swallowed. "He was cheating on my mom…She told me the divorce was because of his debt and that was half true…the rest of it was that he got into debt by gambling in casinos and it turns out he was cheating on her while he was there…"

"_Jesus_," Troy swore softly, vehemently.

"You didn't know then," Jared guessed of his reaction.

Troy looked at his friend with wide, awed eyes. "No…but go on…"

"Well, it's just changed the way I feel about my dad," Jared admitted. "I mean, I already hated him for what he did and now this? It just makes it so much worse…"

Troy swallowed, not sure what to say. "Seems like your mom wasn't happy for a while, either," he ventured, trying to stay neutral.

Jared looked up.

"Aren't you angry?" He wondered.

Troy sucked in a breath. Yeah, he kinda was. More so, he was worried about Gabi and how she was dealing with all this. For her to keep it from him said a lot about how much it hurt her. He'd done the same after all. And then there was his friend, lying there, destroyed at the news his father had cheated. He had no idea how that felt.

"Yeah, of course I am," he admitted softly. "But you must be really hurt right now."

"I just wish she'd told me…why wait so long?"

"She really wanted you to see him so I can't imagine she told you this lightly," Troy offered.

Jared sighed. "I was asking a lot of questions," he admitted.

"Your dad is still your dad," Troy mused. "Like mine. Even if he's gone trekking in the mountains, he's still my dad, unfortunately."

"At least yours isn't a prize asshole…" Jared argued.

"Well, I'm sure neither of my parents are innocent," Troy considered of their break up. "But it's pretty bad that Cal cheated…"

"Look, I'm sorry I accused you, man," Jared offered then as he met Troy's worried blue gaze.

Troy nodded. "That's okay. At least I know why now…"

"Did I scare you?" Jared smirked, just a little.

Troy lifted his brows. "Yeah, just a bit."

"Sorry, man," Jared got up to clutch his shoulder.

Troy stood and wrapped his arms around his friend; man-hugging him while the moment called for it.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Troy murmured as he pulled away. "But I'll never be that guy…"

"I know," Jared assured. "You're nothing like him."

"How did Gabi seem?" Troy aired his curious thoughts. "I mean, your mom…" He adjusted as Jared looked at him.

Jared smiled faintly at Troy's question. "I guess she's gotten past it, she seemed resigned with it somehow."

Troy nodded. "I've been cheated on, so I know how it feels."

"I can't sit here and write an essay now," Jared sighed. "I'm gonna get some air…"

Jared headed for the door. Troy looked up as he went.

"Hey, Jared," he called and his friend looked back. "Want some company?"

Jared smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, man."


	16. Cougar On The Loose

12jumjum- I loved everything about Zac on the Ellen show lol! I am hoping to go to the UK Premiere of The Lucky One so wish me luck to meet him :) Also thanks for your kind words, there really won't be any more of this story I'm afraid, I may as well be honest! I have SO many more to post I just don't go back :)

Still enjoy it everyone and Royal Island is up next :D I love you all, Ang x

**CHAPTER 16**

"Hey…" Troy's soft, warm voice greeted Gabi warmly as she picked up her phone- albeit at the late hour of eleven, something Troy wasn't sure she would do if she'd maybe gone to bed on giving up hope for a call to bring pizza.

"You all done?" She asked lightly with a faintly amused tone.

"Uh…actually I didn't even get started. Something came up," he shared, keeping his voice low. He was in the corridor outside his and Jared's room, trying not to wake him now he'd finally got to sleep.

Gabi swallowed. "Is Jared okay?" She asked, not wanting to bring up the news that she had shared with him, but sensing Troy's 'something came up' being related to that.

"Uh…yeah. I think so…" Troy offered lightly.

"He told you didn't he?" She sighed eventually.

"Yeah," Troy admitted softly. "But as a mate, nothing else."

Gabi nodded, thinking of words.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, we walked around until he was all talked out and I just got him to sleep for a bit," Troy explained and Gabi smirked. He sounded like he was talking about a child not his friend. It was endearing how caring he was, though. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go right now.

"Is it too late to?" She asked next.

Troy smiled. She wanted to meet up. That thought brightened him and filled him with warmth.

"No, I'm wide awake now anyway…shall I grab Chinese and come over?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed lightly.

/

"You really didn't eat yet?" Troy asked after Gabi had opened her door. He'd bent to kiss her on the lips and headed inside without lingering too much.

"I thought you might finish late…" she excused.

"You must be starving," he observed as he sat on the bed and waited for her to join him. She was wearing her silk pyjamas as she crossed her legs and waited for the foil packets to be opened by Troy.

"I may have snuck a little room-service in," she admitted with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, now the truth outs," Troy grinned at her, handing her a plastic fork and a plate that he'd thoughtfully bought from the store by the Chinese shop.

"Thank you," she offered. "Looks great…"

"So do you," Troy said before he put a forkful of rice in his mouth, smiling around it as she tilted her head and pursed her lips at him.

"Don't start that," she chided gently.

"Just saying…" he added with a boyish grin.

She smiled back, enjoying her food for a moment before she broached the subject that brought them here tonight; at this late hour unplanned.

"So…Jared took it badly about Cal?" She checked, using her takeaway as a go-to spot to stare at when she felt like it was too much to look into Troy's eyes.

Troy darted his eyes up; catching Gabi's avoidance of his gaze. He knew then that this was hard for her, too.

"It just questions everything he thought he knew about his dad," Troy ventured in summary.

Gabi nodded. "I didn't really plan on telling him," she shared. "He just couldn't understand why one casino debt ended twenty years of marriage…I had to tell him the truth…"

Troy nodded. "It's just a shock for him. He'll be okay once he's got his head around it."

"He's got you which helps," she commended.

Troy smirked with a lift of his brows. "I hope so…"

"It helps me…" she shared softly. "Having you here always makes me feel better."

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "That's the idea…"

Gabi sucked her lower lip. "How did _you_ feel when he told you?"

Troy finished his food and put the empty trays to one side; clearing the bed somewhat.

"I don't know…conflicted, I guess. I was angry that he'd hurt you like that but I had to comfort my friend…I wondered how you were…if it still affected you…" He added as he aired his broken thoughts.

Gabi smiled and shifted, aiming for a place between his thighs where he leaned against the headboard. She sat with her back to his chest; wrapped quickly into his arms where he kissed her temple then relaxed back and grasped her forearms with his gentle hands.

"I guess it is a big part of how I feel…it's like when he called me worthless, the thought he'd found other women just twists the knife in deeper, you know? It really did make me feel worthless." She sighed.

"You're not," he assured again, linking their fingers. "He was a fool to let you go…"

She smiled depreciatively. "I think I felt used no matter what else he'd done," she added.

"I know how it feels…to be cheated on," he added to clarify.

She twisted, but couldn't get around to see his face. "You do?" She asked softly, not happy at this, but glad he might relate to her.

"Yeah…it happened to me twice." He shared. "It kinda destroys your confidence."

"You got yours back," she bolstered.

"I did," he smiled. _Because of her_.

"And I'm _finally_ getting mine back…"

Troy squeezed her. "You're doing great."

"Troy?"

"Hm…"

"I'm sorry you were cheated on," she offered then.

He let a smile ghost his lips. He was full and relaxed and getting sleepy.

"Well, it led me to this," he considered. "I'd go through it all again if it meant being with you."

She curled around to hug him around the shoulders. "I never thought of it that way…"

He wrapped her close, then shifted down as they became tired enough to sleep.

"Cal really wasn't a nice guy, huh?" Troy mused as he bound Gabi protectively into his arms.

"No," she rubbed her cheek into his chest.

"I'm sorry, too…" he murmured. "That you had so much to deal with."

"I love you, Troy," she whispered before she fell unconscious.

"I love you, too."

/

"Can we call room service?" Troy husked, binding his arms around Gabi tighter as they woke; Gabi stirring in his arms.

She smiled and snuggled into his embrace as they spooned. "Hell, yes," she agreed easily and Troy chuckled.

"I should check on Jared," he mused, reaching behind him for his phone to text his friend.

"I'll talk to him today," Gabi offered, feeling responsible.

"You're not supposed to know he's upset," Troy reminded her.

"Still, I knew it didn't sit well with him when I told him," she excused.

"What time are you driving back?" He wondered.

"After dinner," she shared. "I can spend the day with you and Jared that way."

"As much as I relish the idea of spending the day with you, I think Jared needs you more right now," Troy suggested.

Gabi nodded. "I know. I'll call him and arrange lunch."

Troy's phone beeped, signaling his reply from Jared. He picked it up to read it out.

"He says…hey man, wondered where you'd got to, should have known…I'm fine, don't rush back…"

"Tell him to be ready for lunch at 1, just me and him," Gabi asked.

"Okay…" Troy typed in the message and relaxed back with his arms around Gabi.

"Can I see you after lunch?" She asked then.

He kissed her hair. "You can."

She smiled at his expression. "Thank you."

"I might get my essay written while you're at lunch," he mused.

"Well, just tell me if you need to cancel," she assured.

"No way," he tightened his hold.

"I should really think about getting up," she considered.

"There, you've thought about it," he teased. "Now relax."

She did as he said, snoozing with him as the morning wore on. Soon enough, it was midday- and they hadn't even ordered their planned breakfast in the end, in favour of sleeping.

"Oh darn," she rose, quickening toward the shower where Troy watched from the bed with an amused smiled.

"You have ages," he assured. "Jared won't mind if you're a bit late, anyway…"

"But we didn't have time for us!" She called from the bathroom; through cleaning her teeth by the strangled sound of her words.

"You mean making out?" He asked, bemused.

She poked her head out of the bathroom.

"I have to shower now."

"Okay," Troy shrugged and star fished on the bed.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped in towels and he watched her select her outfit for the day.

"How's this?" She held up a pale green maxi skirt.

"Beautiful," he commented.

"And this…" she spoke to herself as she pulled out a white embroidered top to match.

"I like _that_," he encouraged.

She twisted to smile over her shoulder. "You can take it off later," she promised.

Troy groaned and put an arm over his eyes.

"Okay, I'm getting dressed," she buzzed to the bathroom and he quickly shot his head up, noting she hadn't picked up any underwear.

"Gabi…" He called, puzzled.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Don't you need underwear?" He asked.

Gabi breezed back through and slipped on some flip flops.

"Nope," she answered lightly.

Troy shot up on the bed.

"Put your shoes on, we have to go," she told him.

"You're not wearing any underwear?" He repeated, almost forlornly.

She smirked. "That should keep you away from other girls."

"I-" He frowned, opened his mouth, closed it, then gave up thinking of words.

"Troy, come _on_," she hurried.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh right…"

He rolled off the bed and put his shoes on.

"Let's go see how my son is," she took his hand and led him out.

/

"I'm going to the library…" Jared swept into the shared dorm room to inform Troy of his intentions as he came back from his lunch with Gabi.

"Right…okay…" Troy agreed absently.

Gabi followed him into the room and leaned on the doorway.

"See you later, mom," Jared kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you," she affirmed, smiling softly at the sight of Troy disheveled at his desk- clearly having fingered his hair several times already. He stood and ran his hand through his hair again as she watched.

"Uh…do you want to go out?" He checked, disorientated for a moment as he accustomed himself to having company again.

"You need to finish your essay," she guessed with a smile.

He pressed his lips together. That was true. He'd hoped they wouldn't have much work this weekend, but sometimes things just didn't work out that way.

"Yeah…" He admitted softly.

She gave him a feline smile as she came inside the room fully and locked the door behind her.

"Break-time?" She offered silkily.

Troy met her gaze and she felt the shot of heat stripe through her from his intense gaze alone. He had her with one look. She hated it and loved it at the same time.

He licked his lips before he spoke. "A break is conducive…" He allowed.

"Good," she agreed, then stripped her top clean off, throwing it onto his desk lamp haphazardly.

"_Damn_," he murmured, watching with his mouth agape as she shimmied her skirt down, revealing every rich curve to him in all her glorious nakedness. His body reacted quickly and strongly to her strip- he felt his manhood harden instantly.

Gabi walked toward him in a seductive catwalk; claiming his chest with her hands as she met him across the room.

Her bright eyes flicked to his. "Are you going to be dressed for long?"

Troy let a dirty grin cover his face as he responded to her game.

"No I am _not_." He assured

/

"Well that was…" Troy cupped his hand and rubbed it up and down her arm as she snuggled into his body.

"Fantastic?" She offered gently.

"And then some," he mused, kissing her hair. "God knows why Cal couldn't see how amazing you are."

"Because it was never like that with him," she assured. "You make it special."

"Special is one word," he pursed his lips in an almost boasting manner; something in his masculinity just had to crow about that love-making they'd just shared. They had damn near wiped out the entire University campus with their passion.

"We should get dressed, Jared could be back at any time…" She worried.

Troy curled her closer. "Not yet. Let me have you a little longer."

She smiled softly at his sweet request, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"Do you 'want' me again before I go?" She enquired.

Troy smirked. "Actually, I'm happy to just lay here with you. What about you?"

"I'm happy," she assured, cuddling him.

"You know, just because I'm your toy boy doesn't mean we always have to have sex," he commented as they relaxed together.

"I know," she agreed lightly. "I do enjoy it, though." She added mischievously.

He chuckled at her words.

"We don't go out enough. I want to the whole world to know I'm with you," he shared, thinking about their last remaining hours.

"We can have dinner before I head out?" She offered.

He nodded. "I want to come and see you too, before summer."

"You're welcome to come any weekend," she assured.

"Gabi?" He cleared his throat, looking down as she looked up.

"Yes?"

She felt her heart beat heavily in her chest at what he was going to ask her. She hoped not something like to wear his ring or be his girlfriend, they'd kind of agreed on that already and yes, jewellery was always nice, but she liked being ring-less, she liked having the freedom to choose who to be with.

"Will you come to my Uni summer ball with me?" He wondered, pursing his lips with that vulnerable look she'd fallen in love with the first time they met.

She licked her lips, hiding their curve. "I'd love to."

He blinked, smiling bemusedly. "Really? You're saying yes?"

She giggled. "Yes, I'm saying yes!"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, then rolled them on the bed until he was atop her, smiling down into her face.

"I thought you might say no," he admitted, kissing her mouth for a long, tender moment.

Gabi splayed her fingers on his jaw, looking into his twinkly blue eyes.

"I'm tired of denying I love you Troy Bolton," she murmured with a happy smile that reached her eyes.

He nuzzled her nose and kissed her mouth again.

"And I am _completely_ in love with you so…"

She smirked. "Watch out Uni students. The cougar is on the loose…"

"Hey," he pinned her to the bed, claimingly. "Who said anything about you being set free?"

"All those guys, so little time…" She teased with a twinkled grin of her own.

"I think I need to remind you why you're with me in the first place," his smile grew.

"I think you do," she countered, arching into his hard body as he rubbed her with it, temptingly. "Although I'm certain I remember…"

"Then consider this my way of showing you how much I love you," he altered sweetly, kissing her again before he placed his lips lower; down her neck and chest.

Gabi grasped his hair as he suckled her peak into his mouth and brought the same sweet, pleasurable sensations she was accustomed to flooding across her body. She knew how much he loved her, she never doubted it. Not now, not ever. And it was a strange feeling- not one she was used to. Having spent twenty years doubting Cal, she'd been gifted this beautiful man who worshipped her and held her so very sacred in his heart.

She sometimes wondered what she'd done to deserve it, and even wondered if Cal was her payment for this rich feeling she enjoyed now. All she knew as they joined again was that she wanted _this_ love to last for twenty years and beyond. She wanted it to last until she died. She wanted to grow old with him; have many memories and best of all; have many moments like this one; just making love, just them.

When he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly, she knew she would get it. And what a lucky lady she was.

10


End file.
